Semestre Non en el Colegio W
by AbbyMaidaleno
Summary: Gakuen AU. El tiempo en que todos los vecinos jugaban sin problemas en el parque ya pasó, ahora están en preparatoria y todos tienen diferentes dilemas. Arthur está a cargo del consejo estudiantil y Francis junto con sus amigos le hacen la vida insufrible. Rated T solo para estar seguros.
1. Septiembre: parte 1

Septiembre, parte 1.

Viernes, 6:24 de la mañana. En el dormitorio 74 del Colegio W, pabellón de los chicos, aún duerme alguien a pesar de que las clases empiezan a las 7 en punto.

En la habitación hay una litera vacía, y una cama individual donde Arthur duerme plácidamente. Por la costumbre, su mente sabe que casi es hora de despertar, así que de momento está en su último sueño. Es uno de sus sueños más comunes, más como un recuerdo de su infancia. Se ve a sí mismo jugando en las afueras de su casa cerca del bosque, y desde el otro lado del río un niño de cabello largo y rubio lo invita a jugar. Entonces escucha la alarma, y despierta. Lentamente levanta el brazo hasta la cómoda, para apagar el aparato. Se sienta y se da cuenta de que su compañero de cuarto no está, lo cual es inusual, entonces mira la hora. Pánico.

Se levanta en el acto y abre su armario; mientras se pone el uniforme divisa en las puertas del mueble una foto suya de pequeño, con otro niño, el mismo del sueño. Al ponerle atención, una sensación de ira le aprieta el estómago, y piensa: "Imbécil, me atrasó la alarma."

Una vez se termina de vestir, sale al pasillo y cierra la puerta con llave. "Debo llegar a la sala del consejo antes de las clases… Dios, voy a matar a ese peludo…" En ese momento, un chico bajito que lleva una cámara fotográfica se acerca y saluda cortésmente.

―Muy buen día, Arthur.

―Oh, buenos días, Kiku…

―Como siempre, puntual, Tenemos un consejo estudiantil muy responsable―dijo Kiku con una sonrisa, mientras seguían caminando.

―Para nada, voy tarde…―respondió Arthur un poco desanimado, no le gustaba verse mal frente a su amigo, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de mentirle―. Yo debería decir que los encargados del periódico son responsables, ¿vas a tomar fotos?

―Exacto, a esta hora algunos clubs deportivos aún entrenan.

―Pero, ¿no estás tú también en un club deportivo? ¿Por qué no toman fotos los otros encargados?

―Ah… Ludwig y Feliciano están en una etapa… complicada…―poco a poco el semblante del muchacho se ensombrecía.

―Debe ser problemático trabajar solo, ¿necesitas ayuda?

―Oh no, Alfred y Gilbert me ayudan a veces. Además, me parece que tú necesitas más ayuda que yo…

―Estar en el consejo no es para tanto… lo único difícil es tratar con el peludo ese―agregó al final con un poco más de rabia de lo esperaba, y recordó su situación― ¡Me tengo que ir, nos vemos!

―Nos vemos― respondió Kiku sonriendo mientras agitaba la mano en despedida hacia el muchacho que ya se perdía de vista.

Al llegar a la sala, abre la puerta y se encuentra más personas de lo normal ahí, a pesar de la hora. Además, juegan a los naipes.

― ¡Cómo tardaste, Artie!― dijo Alfred viendo hacia arriba― Te he traído un mensaje de la directora…

―Hey, jefe― lo saludó Antonio, a forma de burla.

Gilbert hizo un ademán y Francis solo sonrió, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada.

― ¿Desde cuándo la sala del consejo es un casino?― preguntó Arthur, cruzado de brazos.

―Tranquilo, cejas― interrumpió Gilbert, sonriendo― Como tardabas tanto, nos aburrimos, solo pasábamos el rato.

― ¡No es mi culpa! Un idiota me atrasó la alarma― respondió Arthur, mirando amenazadoramente a Francis, quien luego de sentir la atención sonrió descaradamente.

― ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas, cher?―dijo Francis, importándole poco el enojo de Arthur.

― ¿Y qué hicieron ahora?―dijo Arthur dirigiéndose a Alfred, ignorando de forma olímpica las sonrisas burlonas de los otros tres idiotas. Alfred se vio interrumpido por Antonio.

―Tu novio está en problemas de nuevo―dijo el muchacho, pasando por alto la mirada que Alfred le dirigió por interrumpirlo. Arthur soltó un jadeo alarmado, como esos que sueltan las señoras cuando un niño hace algo peligroso en los pasamanos del parque. Todos rieron. Nunca iba dejar de ser graciosa la forma en que Arthur reaccionaba.

― ¡No es mi novio!―dijo por fin, sin aliento.

― ¡Exacto! ¿Quién querría ser novio de este cejotas tsundere?

― ¡Retráctate! Yo no soy… ¡eso!―dijo Arthur indignado. A pesar de que no tenía ni idea de lo que Francis decía, estaba seguro de que era una ofensa.

― ¿Podemos dejar el tema de los tsunderes?―intervino Antonio, con menos energía que antes―. Son mi punto débil…

Arthur suspira, y de nuevo se dirige hacia Alfred. ― ¿y qué hicieron ahora?

―No lo sé―respondió Alfred encogiéndose de hombros―La directora mandó a Francis con esto.

Alfred saca un sobre con el sello del Colegio. Arthur lo abre, saca una carta y la lee. Luego suspira, guarda la carta, y la pone arriba del escritorio. Todos lo observan callados, esperando a que explote. Pero en vez de eso, Arthur habla calmadamente ― ¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora, idiota?

― ¡Estoy seguro de que esta vez no hice nada!―responde Francis alterado.

― ¡Nada!―se ríe Gilbert mientras habla―Nada, solo follarte a la hija de la directora.

―Qué vulgar, ¡es un acto de amor!―se defiende Francis, emitiendo un ruido algo parecido al anterior jadeo de Arthur. Todos lo miran desconsolados.

―Además, solo estaba coqueteando con ella―añadió el muchacho.

―Si la directora mandara una sanción por cada persona a la que se folla, lo habrían expulsado desde el primer año―dice Arthur hacia los demás, sin prestar atención a Francis.

―Pero ahora no se trata de cualquier persona―observó Antonio.

― ¡Solo fue algo fugaz! ¡No estén celosos por favor!

―Cállate, barbudo. Tú de verdad no entiendes que esa barba es lamentable―añadió en voz baja, dejándose llevar por el tren del pensamiento. Y como siempre, Francis se fue junto con él y dijo un vacilante "¿Lo crees?" mientras buscaba un espejo. Por un momento todos se quedaron callados, viéndolos.

―Por eso mismo. La directora sabe que es algo fugaz y quiere alejar a su hijita de tus garras―dijo Gilbert, rompiendo el silencio en tono burlón.

―Sea como sea, ahora tiene otro de éstos―intervino Alfred, mientras agitaba el sobre en el aire― para su expediente.

―No me importa en lo más mínimo si lo expulsan, pero me estás causando problemas aquí―gruñó Arthur, mientras movía algunas hojas en los cajones del escritorio. Francis se recargó en la madera.

―Ya sabes que sin molestarte no vivo a gusto― sonrió, e inmediatamente Arthur refutó.

―Ya están de nuevo…―dijo Gilbert justo cuando el timbre sonó. Él y Antonio, impacientes, pedían a Francis y Arthur que se apresuraran.

―Qué inusual que _ustedes_ de todo el mundo quieran ir a clase―se sorprendió Arthur.

― ¿No es obvio?―dijo Antonio, sonriendo. Cuando Arthur pregunta de qué hablan, ellos solo se ven con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

―Hoy irán al bosque con la profesora de Arte, ¿lo olvidaste?―dijo Alfred mientras salían del salón. Arthur se quedó en blanco, y al ver las mochilas de Gilbert y Antonio, recordó.

― ¡Mi mochila!―pero antes de que saliera disparado hacia los dormitorios, Francis lo tomó del brazo.

―Aquí la tengo, ¿No eres nada sin mí, eh?

Arthur le quitó bruscamente su mochila de las manos. ― ¡Es tu culpa que la olvidara! ¡Me atrasaste el reloj!

―Pero no puedo creer que la olvidaras si estuviste toda la noche preparándola, apenas pude dormir por que tenías la luz prendida.

Mientras ellos discutían, los demás iban hablando sobre temas aleatorios hasta los salones de clases. Cuando llegaron al aula 2 de tercer año, Alfred se despidió de todos y se fue a su aula de primer año. Al entrar, la profesora les preguntó por qué tardaron tanto y prácticamente solo a Arthur le dio el sermón.

Por eso no le gustaba llegar tarde a las clases. Además de que no le gustaba ser impuntual, los maestros lo veían como la peor falta que pudiera causar alguien, solo por ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Mientras se libraba por fin de la profesora, podía sentir a los tres idiotas burlándose justo detrás de él. Entonces Arthur vio a Lukas sentado casi al fondo del aula, perdido en sus pensamientos, e inmediatamente fue hacia él. Su semblante hasta ahora tenso se relajó un poco, y Francis no pudo evitar notarlo. Mientras estaba distraído, llegó Elizabeta junto a él.

―Está haciendo más amigos, eh―dijo la muchacha de repente, haciendo saltar a Francis por la sorpresa―.Ya no te necesita, Francis.

―No es como que me importe―respondió cortante una vez se calmó. La chica puso los brazos en su cadera, mientras suspiraba.

―Pareces una tetera, Eliza―interrumpió Gilbert, solo para ganarse un golpe repentino a señal de advertencia de parte de la chica.

―Ya sé que desde siempre su relación ha sido establemente inestable pero no pueden estar toda la vida discutiendo…

Ante esto, Francis se tapó los oídos y vociferó un "¡la, la, no escucho!".

―No siempre discuten, sabes… déjalos ser―dijo Antonio en defensa.

―No me interesa estar en buenos términos con el cejotas, si a eso te refieres, Eliza― habló Francis, para no escuchar otro sermón de su compañera. Desde lejos, Arthur se unió a la discusión.

― ¿Qué dijiste de mí, peludo?

― ¡Qué maleducado! ¿No te dijeron en casa que no te debes meter en las conversaciones ajenas?

―Pues estaban hablando de mí, ¡puedo meterme en su conversación si quiero!

Mientras ellos discutían por encima de las otras conversaciones, todo el grupo se encaminó a la puerta delantera del Colegio para subir al autobús. Las instalaciones estaban a casi dos horas del lado Oeste del bosque, que es a donde irían pues es lo más cerca. Entonces, la ciudad quedaba a unas cuatro horas del Colegio, si se iba rápido, pues se tiene que rodear todo el bosque.

Ya en el autobús, todos hablan sobre lo que harán el fin de semana si es que están libres. Arthur se sienta casi al frente con Lukas, mientras Francis se sienta hasta atrás con Gilbert y Antonio.

―No dejas de ver al cejas, Francis. ¿Ocurrió algo?

― ¿No lo entiendes, Toño?―interrumpió Gilbert como siempre, sonriendo― ¡Pasó la línea!

― ¡No he pasado ninguna línea!

En todo el camino la profesora Irene les repitió una y otra vez en qué consistía su visita, y que tuvieran cuidado con la pequeña cascada en que terminaba el río que pasaba por el bosque. Esa mujer era en verdad muy excéntrica. Ya en el bosque, el grupo solo se adentró un poco en la espesura de los árboles y al llegar a un bonito lugar amplio con espacio suficiente para todos, se acomodaron en la hierba y en los árboles.

― ¡Bien, muchachos! Disponen de un escenario espléndido y una atmósfera tranquila, ¿no es magnífico el bosque?―habló la profesora sin ocultar su entusiasmo―Ahora, si esto no les complace pueden avanzar un poco más, pero si dejo de verles los cabellos estarán en problemas. ¡Dejen sus sentimientos plasmados en esas hojas, vamos, empiecen ya!

Francis miraba como Arthur apartaba la vista de su cuaderno de vez en cuando, inquieto. "Se muere por ir más adentro" pensó Francis "Estaba muy emocionado por esta visita, como si no pudiera dejar los papeles el fin de semana y venir…"

Entonces recuerda cuando Arthur pasaba horas riendo y hablando aparentemente solo, aunque él afirmase que hablaba con sus amigos. "Será mejor que me asegure de que no se mete en problemas".

― _¿Se enteraron de que Simon encontró a un niño solo en el bosque?―dijo un pequeño Gilbert, mientras subía al pasamanos._

― _Es mentira, Gil… sólo un loco como él entra tanto en el bosque―respondió Antonio, que estaba sentado en lo más alto del pasamanos. La risa de Francis se escuchó desde un columpio cercano._

 _Ya en la tarde, se escuchaban muchos niños corriendo y riendo en el bosque. Ahí jugaban, era el campo de batalla. Con espadas de cartón y arcos mal hechos se defendían, todos eran buenos amigos. Pero nunca iban muy dentro del bosque, porque a veces, se escuchaban ruidos tenebrosos y había historias de que cerca del río se aparecían espíritus malos. Por eso nadie creía a Simon, quién afirmaba haber visto un niño cerca del río._

 _Mientras escapaba, Francis se alejó un poco más de lo que debería, y la curiosidad lo atacó. Despacio, se adentró más en el bosque. Ya que aún era de día, no le daba tanto miedo, se sentía valiente y fuerte con el arco que le hizo su abuelo._

 _Ya se arrepentía de haber confiado por al menos un segundo en lo que decía Simon, cuando escuchó un ruido de ramas y el corazón se le encogió. Se acercó a un arbusto y el alivio lo invadió al ver a un niño acurrucado en sí mismo, temblando._

― _¿Estás bien?―preguntó por fin al niño, causando que se levantara por la sorpresa y se alejara de él considerablemente― ¡No te haré daño! ¿Simon te asustó, verdad? Es que no tiene tacto…_

― _¡No me asusté de nada!―gruño el niño, su voz más aguda de lo que Francis esperaba._

― _¿Por qué estás aquí, solo?―preguntó Francis al cabo de un rato._

― _No estoy solo. Estoy con mis amigos―respondió el niño haciendo un ademán hacia… nada. "Amigos imaginarios" pensó Francis, pero no dijo nada, pues quería dar una buena primera impresión._

― _Ah… ¿y dónde vives?_

― _Al otro lado del río―respondió el niño luego de examinar cuidadosamente la expresión de Francis, como quien quiere ver si el contrario es de fiar o no._

― _Oh―Francis recordó que alguna vez su abuelo le habló sobre la familia que tenía la mitad de su patio en el bosque―A nosotros no nos dejan ir tan lejos… ¿cuántos años tienes?_

― _Huh… siete―el niño levantó los dedos suficientes para contar "siete" pero de una forma poco común, y de nuevo Francis decidió que era mejor no decir nada. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar asombrarse por lo que afirmaba aquel niño._

― _¿En serio? ¿Igual que yo? Pero… eres muy bajito―y midió la altura del niño contra la suya. Le llegaba más o menos a la nariz._

― _¿Y qué? Voy a crecer―respondió en tono poco amable. Pero Francis ignoró su descortesía, reconociendo que él tampoco había sido muy educado que digamos._

― _¿Cuándo los cumpliste?_

― _Huh… hace poco…_

― _Ah, menos mal. Yo ya casi tengo siete años con tres meses―dijo Francis orgulloso._

― _¿Y qué?―respondió más enojado el niño._

― _Pues que… nada, olvídalo―de nuevo decidió callarse, y no volvió a hablar hasta que hubo formulado bien una pregunta de forma cortés― ¿Vienes aquí siempre? ¿No es aburrido jugar solo?_

 _Pero al parecer se había equivocado, pues el otro respondió en el mismo tono de molestia―Ya te dije que no estoy solo._

 _Le empezaba a molestar la actitud del niño, pero no iba a rendirse tan rápido. Así que se puso a pensar una forma de seguir hablando con él, una forma de voltear el marcador._

― _¡Ya sé! Puedes jugar con nosotros._

 _El otro puso sus ojos verdes como platos y apenas pudo hablar, mientras tartamudeaba―No… no quiero―se las arregló para decir al final._

― _¿Te da miedo?―el niño se puso colorado y, de nuevo, apenas se las arregló de alguna forma para contestar._

― _¡Claro que no!_

― _Vamos, no seas tímido―Francis no podía evitar sonreír―pero necesitarás un arma…_

― _¡No necesito nada!_

― _¡Le puedo decir a mi abuelo que te haga un arco, como el mío!_

― _¡No molestes a tu abuelo con eso!_

― _No importa, después de todo ya no trabaja y se aburre, ¡va estar encantado! ¡Iré ahora mismo a decirle!_

 _Antes de que el niño pudiera responder, Francis ya había desaparecido entre los arbustos. Pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando volvía por donde mismo, sin aliento._

― _¡Qué maleducado soy! Me llamo Francis, ¿cómo te llamas?_

― _Soy… Arthur…―respondió el niño, como en modo automático._

― _Bien, Arthur, mañana vendré. A esta hora, a este mismo lugar. Aquí estaré―y de nuevo, se fue, dejando a Arthur sin palabras._

 _Al salir del bosque, se encontró a Gilbert y Antonio que estaban buscándolo. Pero fue a su casa sin explicarles. Al día siguiente, tuvo problemas encontrando el lugar donde vio a Arthur. Al llegar, ahí estaba el niño, sentado y riendo con quién sabe qué._

― _¿Esperaste mucho?_

― _No te estaba esperando. Yo siempre vengo aquí―contestó el niño antes de que Francis terminara, como si lo hubiera estado ensayando._

Y entonces, Antonio lo sacó de su ensoñación.

―Sí que te concentraste… ya es hora de almorzar―dijo el muchacho mientras intentaba ver el dibujo de Francis, pero éste no lo dejó.

―Pues Gilbert se concentró tanto que se quedó dormido…

Ambos rieron, mientras veían a Gilbert acurrucado en la raíz del árbol en que estaban. Cuando Francis volteó a donde estaba Arthur, el chico ya se había ido.

― ¿Y el cejas?

― ¿Eh? Ni idea… hace rato estaba ahí.

Francis tomó su mochila y le dio a Antonio dos cajas de almuerzo. ―La tuya y de Gilbert.

― ¿Vas a buscarlo?―dijo Antonio más como afirmación que pregunta.

―Sí, ya vuelvo.

―Recuerda lo que dijo Irene sobre la cascada esa…―y Francis ya desaparecía entre los arbustos, pues justo eso le molestaba.

Arthur había estado muy entusiasmado por ir al bosque, seguro para ver a sus "amigos", y Francis sabía que a veces incluso el cejón perfeccionista se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. No muy lejos, encontró a uno de los amigos raros de Arthur.

―Lukas, ¿dónde está Arthur?

―Hm… lo perdí de vista―dijo tranquilo el muchacho, como era usual en él. Francis no esperó a que continuara y siguió su camino, pues se estaba preocupando.

"Va hacer una tontería, puedo apostarlo" y entonces escucha una voz a lo lejos, exclamando algo, sin poder distinguir si era de dolor o de sorpresa.

Se sintió como el más grandísimo tonto amante del drama cuando vio que solo era Arthur, sentado junto a un árbol riendo y hablando feliz, pero completamente solo. Se quedó buen rato lejos, sin interrumpirlo, pues hacía mucho no lo veía tan feliz y casi olvidaba que Arthur también se divertía a veces. Era común verlo sonreír mientras leía algún libro en su habitación o estando cerca de personas que le agradaran, pero no recordaba la última vez que vio al muchacho reír de esa forma.

De repente, Arthur voltea hacia él y junta las cejas hasta llegar a su expresión de siempre.

―Asustaste a mis amigos―dijo a Francis, luego añadió volteando a los árboles―No pasa nada, está conmigo.

―Estaba seguro de que correrías directo a la cascada que mencionó Irene.

―Es "profesora Irene" para ti.

―Dirás que es "profesora" para TI, porque no parece molestarle que le hable de esa forma.

Arthur rodó los ojos al ver la sonrisa que había puesto Francis. Prefería no seguir con el tema.

―Y es obvio que recuerdo lo de a cascada. No soy idiota, puedo cuidarme solo.

―Ah claro que sí, pero… olvidaste tu almuerzo―Francis sacó de su mochila una caja y se la dio a Arthur, para luego sentarse junto a él y empezar a comer su propio almuerzo.

― ¿Viste a tus amigos?

―…No te importa, no preguntes.

―Uy, perdón, solo intentaba iniciar una conversación.

Arthur lo vio detenidamente, como analizando sus intenciones. Ese muchacho de verdad no cambiaba en sus hábitos. Quizá dedujo que Francis mentía, porque no dijo nada y empezó a comer.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando―dijo Francis de repente―te di aquel arco? El primero.

Arthur siguió comiendo, y masticando lentamente. "Claro" pensó Francis, sin insistir "es su favorito, no va a dejar de comerlo solo para contestar". Pasó poco tiempo cuando Arthur volteó y sonrió, no con la sonrisa burlona que dirigía a Francis y sus amigos todo el tiempo, sino con la sonrisa que ponía cada vez que Alfred y Matthew intentaban mentir sobre el buen sabor de su comida.

―Sí―dijo. Después de eso, ni Francis ni él dijeron algo más hasta que terminaron de comer.

 _Francis empezó a ir todos los días sin falta al lugar donde vio a Arthur, después de despistar a sus amigos. Le llevó el arco, le enseñó lo mejor que pudo a manejarlo, y resultó que Arthur era muy bueno en ello a pesar de ser un pequeño arco de diseño pobre._

 _Uno de esos días, Gilbert y Antonio lo siguieron._

― _¡Entonces era verdad lo que dijo Simon!―gritó Antonio, sorprendido, al ver a Arthur con Francis._

― _¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?―Gilbert se estaba acercando, y Arthur le dio con una flecha justo en el pecho. Francis soltó una carcajada._

― _¡Soy un buen maestro, eh!―dijo Francis, apuntando a Antonio con una flecha._

― _¡De buen maestro no sé!―gritó Gilbert, entre risas, mientras levantaba su espada a medio romperse― ¡Pero este niño me las va pagar!_

 _Cuando Arthur se acostumbró a los amigos de Francis, poco a poco se acercó más a donde todos jugaban. Hasta que su mamá le dijo que dejara de escaparse por el patio y saliera por la puerta delantera al parque, como una persona normal. Así, Arthur conoció a sus vecinos en un verano antes de entrar a la escuela primaria._

―Deberíamos irnos, Irene seguro está como fiera esperándonos.

Pero para su suerte, la profesora estaba tan emocionada con la visita que ni se dio cuenta de que algunos de sus alumnos se fueron más lejos de lo prometido.

Luego de terminar sus dibujos, el grupo subió de nuevo al camión y regresaron al colegio. Los fin de semana las cocineras del colegio no estaban, así que los alumnos podían bajar a la ciudad de compras o ir a su casa si estaba cerca, así como usar la cocina ellos mismos y prepararse su propia comida.

―Entonces, ¿de verdad crees que vamos a dejar escapar esta oportunidad? Dinos qué hacías con el cejas solitos en el bosque―dijo Gilbert en tono meloso mientras iban por el campus, camino a su salón de clases.

―Ya te lo dije, quería quedar bien y hacerse el héroe, pero no tuvo nada qué rescatar―rió Antonio.

Francis no comentó nada, estaba ido en sus pensamientos y sus amigos respetaron su espacio. Sabían que cuando Francis quería pensar y se quedaba en silencio, era mejor no molestarlo.

Ya en la tarde, después de clases, Arthur regresó a su dormitorio. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando alguien entró por la puerta sin avisar.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?―preguntó por la sorpresa, apartando la vista del libro que leía.

―Vivo aquí, por si no sabías―respondió Francis, detrás de él iban sus insufribles amigos.

Arthur no dijo nada mientras veía como los muchachos se ponían cómodos en la habitación.

―Y bien, jefe, ¿qué harás este fin de semana?―dijo Antonio sonriendo de forma nada agradable.

―Lo de siempre, Toño―empezó Gilbert, pero Arthur lo interrumpió.

―No más que ustedes, estoy seguro. No crean que olvidé aquel castigo que aún está vigente.

―Ehhh…―se quejó Antonio― ¡pero de ese castigo hace casi un mes! ¿Cómo es que nunca olvidas nuestros castigos?

―Yo nunca olvido ningún castigo.

―Sí, claro… a tus amiguitos les perdonas todo, ¿por qué a nosotros no?―dijo Gilbert.

―Tonterías―Arthur, que se estaba poniendo colorado, centró su atención en su libro.

Antes de que Gilbert se burlara de Arthur y lo hiciera enojar, Antonio tomó la palabra.

―Como sea, entonces… ¿vamos a participar en el concurso de talentos, verdad?

Arthur se quedó en shock por un rato― ¿Cómo es que sabes de eso? ¡Nadie debe saberlo hasta dentro de un mes!

―Tenemos un fiel amigo en el consejo…―dijo Gilbert, pero antes de que Arthur gritara a Francis, éste se defendió.

― ¡Yo no les dije nada! Nos escucharon hablar y no tuve otra elección más que decirles.

Parecía que Arthur se iba ahogar con todo lo que ya tenía preparado para gritar, así que antes de hablar se tranquilizó un poco.

―Ya que ustedes se enteraron antes, les prohíbo que participen en el concurso, pues sería una gran desventaja para los que no lo saben―antes siquiera de que terminara, los muchachos ya estaban protestando―Además, los miembros del consejo no podemos participar, es lógico.

―Pero tú eres el jefe de todos, algo podrás hacer…

― ¡Claro que no! Es deshonesto, todos van a estar en contra.

Los muchachos dejaron de insistir y voltearon hacia abajo, decepcionados. Arthur nunca pensó que se iban a rendir tan rápido, y no pudo reprimir el sentimiento de culpa.

―Aunque…―empezó hablar sin muchas ganas, pero al ver que los rostros de los otros se iluminaron, él también se sintió feliz por alguna extraña razón―No podemos participar, pero podríamos hacer alguna… apertura al evento…

― ¡Sabía que no podías ser tan malo, cejas!―dijo Gilbert feliz, y le guiñó un ojo a Antonio, pues su plan fue un éxito. A veces tratar con Arthur era simplemente muy fácil.

―Pero… ¡pero solo si piensan hacer lo que yo creo que quieren!―dijo Arthur tartamudeando, mientras se ponía rojo, y nadie pudo evitar reír levemente.

― ¡Qué recuerdos! Sin embargo antes eras lindo…―suspiró Antonio.

―No sé… es que como era tan pequeño, supongo que eran lindas sus rabietas―comentó Gilbert.

― ¿Por qué hablan de mí como si fuera un bebé? ¡Somos de la misma edad!

―No opino lo mismo, a diferencia de ustedes, a mí me tocó estar más cerca del pequeño demonio y―Arthur interrumpió a Francis con un siseo.

― ¡Como sea! Ahora váyanse y déjenme leer.

― Vamos, si quieres estar a solas con Francis solo dilo―se burló Gilbert.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no te vas tú con Ivan?―los chicos a veces olvidaban que Arthur sabía perfectamente con qué atacarlos.

―Él no tiene nada que ver con esto―respondió Gilbert con rencor, el tono burlón por fin escapando de su voz.

―Oh, disculpa… ¿aún te duele que terminaran? ¡Entonces deberían volver!―para cualquiera, Arthur quizá lo estaba llevando muy lejos, pero en ellos era usual siempre estar discutiendo con argumentos más hirientes de lo común.

―Ivan y yo nunca tuvimos nada―Gilbert intentaba a duras penas refutar.

―Sí, claro, lo que digas―rió Arthur, y Antonio lo interrumpió.

―Te estás pasando, Arthur.

― ¿No soportan unas simples bromas? Ah, es que te compadeciste de tu amigo porque hace poco tuviste problemas con tu grosero novio―Arthur parecía divertirse mucho, pero al ver que ninguno de los muchachos en su habitación respondía, decidió seguir leyendo.

―Dios, qué atmósfera tan molesta, ¿de verdad se sienten mal por eso? Es el pasado―dijo Francis, intentando arreglar la situación.

―Como tú te acostarías con cualquier persona que tenga criterio suficiente como para ello, es fácil decirlo―respondió Antonio, ya dispuesto a seguir con la conversación. Al notar que sería un diálogo serio, muy raro entre ellos, todos pusieron atención.

―Lo que pasa es que te desesperaste con Lovino. Su actitud no es fácil, eso lo entiendo bien―Francis vio de reojo hacia Arthur, quien no se dio cuenta. Antonio rió, y suavizó el ambiente.

―No, no… no me he peleado con él. Como Feli ahora no se despega de Lud, Lovi tampoco se separa de ellos, está celoso―todos se mostraron sorprendidos. Aunque difícil de creer, ellos en verdad no sabían mucho de sus vidas privadas. Además estaban seguros de que Antonio había metido la pata y Lovino lo dejó o algo así.

―Ahh, te entiendo… algo así pasó con Ivan―empezó Gilbert a relatar.

 _Natalya desde pequeña estuvo enamorada de Ivan, quien la veía solo como su hermana. Cuando Ivan empezó a salir a escondidas con el albino molesto, ella decidió recurrir a medidas drásticas. Como en el pasado Toris había mostrado interés en ella, decidió pedirle de favor fingir una relación. Después de un tiempo, el muchacho aceptó, y el plan funcionó perfecto. Ivan se alejó de Gilbert, pero al darse cuenta de que solo eran de esos celos que sientes por los hermanos y no por un posible romance, regresó con él. Sin embargo éste decidió que era mejor terminar lo que inició como algo fugaz y que lamentablemente se prolongó más de lo esperado._

― ¡Ya recuerdo! Eso fue el año pasado, ¿cierto? Y luego de eso Toris y Feliks empezaron salir―comentó Francis, siempre al tanto de los chismes.

―De eso no tengo idea―Gilbert se encogió de hombros.

Y así pasaron la tarde de ese viernes, comentando en forma aleatoria lo que había pasado últimamente entre su grupo de conocidos. Cuando llegó la noche, Gilbert y Antonio se fueron a sus dormitorios antes de que se quedaran dormidos en el piso. Francis ya se preparaba para dormir, y Arthur aún seguía leyendo sin intenciones de detenerse.

―Deberías dormir―dijo Francis―Ayer casi no dormiste por preparar tu mochila.

― ¿Por eso te levantaste más temprano de lo que debiste a atrasarme la alarma? ¿Para que pudiera dormir un poco más?

Arthur esperó en silencio la respuesta, pues quería formular esa pregunta desde que salieron del bosque. Francis solo sonrió y se acomodó en su cama.

―Mañana…―habló Arthur de nuevo―Mañana prepárame aquella comida para el desayuno…

―Como ordene su majestad―bromeó Francis antes de fingir que dormía. Quizá sus amigos tenían razón y Arthur si era algo lindo, de vez en cuando.

* * *

Lo siento, al final cambié el tipo de narración... espero no se note mucho el cambio.

Hola, soy Abby, y si terminaste de leer esto estoy muy feliz. Espero me ayudes a improvisar con cualquier tipo de comentario.

Como toda buena Hetard, pero mala internauta (pues por alguna razón nunca encuentro lo que busco), decidí darme una dosis de mi propia Alteración de Universo para Gakuen Hetalia.

En un principio esta historia fue planeada para que fuera un cómic, pero decidí escribirla a falta de tableta gráfica. Espero hacerle justicia. Por lo mismo, algunos personajes no aparecerán en este escrito, pues quiero usar solo los que tengan nombre oficial o al menos sugerencias y es más fácil cuando alguien los ve en dibujito.

Por cierto: ''Simon'' es Dinamarca. Solo lo menciono a él pues me parece que será el único en duda.


	2. Septiembre: extra

Septiembre: extra.

Cuando Ludwig, Feliciano y yo entramos al Colegio W, el año pasado, fundamos la Sociedad de Manga que fue idea de Feli. Arthur fue muy amable y nos permitió seguir con ese club, pero a falta de miembros y la insistencia de Ludwig, lo dejamos y decidimos ayudar al periódico escolar. Les faltaban miembros y estaban a punto de disolver el club. Sin embargo, de momento el único que apoya al periódico soy yo, pues mis amigos no se pueden ver la cara.

―Kiku, ¿me estás escuchando?―la voz de Alfred sacó a Kiku de la cuarta pared.

―Sí, Alfred, disculpa…

―No importa, entonces, ¿qué dices?

―Hmm… ¿sobre qué?

Alfred rodó los ojos, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que Kiku se perdiera en sí mismo a veces.

―Dejar el periódico. Si ellos no te apoyan, no los apoyes tú.

―No puedo, Alfred. No estamos hablando de apoyar a Ludwig o Feliciano… me comprometí con el club.

― ¡Pues que alguien más se encargue, no importa! ¡Te estás saltando todas las prácticas y el domingo jugamos!

―Solo las matutinas…

― ¡Son importantes!

Kiku, que hasta ahora nunca había podido poner resistencia cuando Alfred se mostraba tan renuente, no pudo decir nada en contra.

― ¡No pueden negarse! Todos aquí aman el beisbol y quieren que lleguemos a la final.

―Ya… ya entendí… veré qué hago―dijo Kiku en un apuro por evitar la mirada hostigante de Alfred―Y, ¿no tienes clase?

―Ah, no. Le di a Artie un mensaje de la directora y cuando fui al salón me dijeron que no había clase. ¿Necesitas ayuda?―Alfred no pudo evitar notar que Kiku tenía el escritorio repleto de papeles.

―Oh… Si estás libre, me vendría bien. Para el receso debe tener listo mi aporte para un artículo.

Desde que Alfred entró al Colegio W, llamó la atención de todos sus compañeros de curso. Además de ser carismático y de buen ver, ya era regular en el equipo de beisbol y apenas iniciaron las clases el mes pasado. También tenía muchos amigos en segundo y tercer curso. Eso era normal, pero las personas con las que Alfred más se llevaba eran miembros del consejo estudiantil. Pero a pesar de siempre querer ser el centro de atención, Alfred no hacía nuevas amistades fácilmente, pues sabía lo superficiales que eran sus compañeros.

―La chica que me invitó a salir ayer…―dijo Alfred una vez terminaron el deber de Kiku.

― ¿La de moño?

―La de cabello corto―respondió sin darle importancia―Creo que ella iba sobre ti.

―No tiene sentido. Ella quería salir _contigo._

―Para acercarse a ti.

― ¿De verdad crees que alguien me elegiría sobre ti?―preguntó Kiku sonriendo. Alfred devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo el comentario parecía no hacerle gracia.

―No digas tonterías, eres la estrella del equipo.

―Si buscas que te de cumplidos, me decepcionas―ambos empezaron a reír, cuando alguien llegó por la espalda de Kiku y lo abrazó.

― ¿De qué se ríen? ¿Han visto a Yao? Creo que me está evitando, no lo encuentro…―el muchacho habló rápido y con energía, usual en él.

―Hm… Yongsoo… ¿podrías…?―Kiku con trabajo se estaba acostumbrando a los repentinos abrazos de Feliciano, a pesar de conocer a Yongsoo desde antes.

― ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?―el joven apenas dejaba que Kiku respirara.

―Apártate, Im, molestas―Alfred reaccionó lo mejor que pudo, e incluso intentó ser amable en su petición. Intento fallido.

―Entonces tú estás todo el tiempo molestando―Yongsoo hizo pucheros, y puso más fuerza en su abrazo― ¿Por qué tú si puedes abrazar a Kiku?

Alfred se ruborizó― ¡Cómo sea! ¿No ves que no puede respirar?

Yongsoo liberó al pobre muchacho que ya se estaba poniendo de todos colores, y volteo alrededor―Entonces, ¿Yao?

―Creo que lo vi camino a la cafetería esta mañana, junto con Xiaochun―Kiku habló luego de aclararse la garganta un poco, y Yongsoo desapareció en el acto.

―Tus vecinos no terminan de agradarme…

― ¿En serio? A mí me parece que Yongsoo y tú son muy parecidos―con ese comentario, Alfred frunció el ceño como si hubiera comido algo ácido pensando que era dulce, y Kiku río con ganas. Luego de un rato, Alfred debía irse a su aula.

―Mañana, después de entrenar… ¿te gustaría ver una película o algo?

Kiku sonrió al ver como el rostro de Alfred se llenaba de color mientras hablaba.

―Por supuesto, si no te molesta.

―Para nada―el muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja, para después irse brincando sin esconder su alegría.

Kiku nunca pensó que su relación con Alfred sería agradable de nuevo, pues hubo un tiempo en que estaban en malos términos. Ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué había sido aquella discusión, y estaba seguro de que era mejor así. Sin embargo la amargura volvía a su vida cuando recordaba la situación de sus amigos.

―Kiku―el susurro de una familiar voz lo llamó.

―Ah, Hola, Lovino―lo saludó después de calmarse por la sorpresa.

―La situación empeoró, esos dos me enferman con solo verlos―el joven se acomodó en el pupitre como si estuviera en su habitación.

― ¿Y eso significa…?―Kiku temía lo peor, y al parecer puso una expresión de susto, pues Lovino se corrigió en el instante.

―Oh, no. No de esa forma. El bastardo y mi hermano por fin aclararon las cosas, en este momento andan por ahí tirando miel―Lovino fingió nauseas mientras hablaba.

―Vaya, esas son muy buenas noticias.

―No estaría muy seguro―rió el muchacho―Van a estar muy ocupados sentados bajo un árbol besándose como para ayudarte con el periódico.

―Bueno…―Kiku tartamudeó―Ludwig sabe ver las responsabilidades…

―Y se deja influenciar por su vida privada muy fácil.

El comentario de Lovino fue, como siempre, directo y certero. A pesar de ser Ludwig muy estricto con seguir las reglas, cuando se trataba de Feliciano, le era inevitable dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

―Tranquilo―Lovino se levantó, y sonrió amable―Seguro nada va cambiar mucho. Son unos idiotas, después de todo.

―Eso espero―ver la relajada sonrisa del joven que usualmente estaba con el entrecejo fruncido era en verdad reconfortante.

―Debo irme, ¡nos vemos!―Lovino se fue y Kiku se despidió agitando una mano. Entonces Ivan entró al salón de clases y se sentó en el pupitre detrás de Kiku.

―Hola, Kiku―saludó el muchacho.

―Buen día, Ivan―y para la suerte de Kiku, la conversación no continúo.


	3. Septiembre: parte 2

Septiembre, parte 2.

En fin de semana, era normal que algunos se levantaran temprano para usar la cocina en vez de estar esperando su turno más tarde. Para Matthew no era diferente, además de que Alfred se levantó temprano para ir a entrenar con su club, y el muchacho era muy ruidoso.

Cuando iba llegando, lejos en la puerta de la cafetería, vio dos siluetas amontonadas viendo por las ventanas de la puerta.

― ¿Qué pasa?―preguntó Matthew al llegar. Pasó un rato para que Antonio se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

―Ah… ya sabes, lo de siempre―dijo sonriendo.

―Los tortolitos están en ello de nuevo―agregó Gilbert mientras tiraba besos al aire.

―Oh, ya veo… ¿Francis le prepara comida a Arthur?―y Matthew se asomó por la puerta justo para ver cuando Francis le daba a probar un poco de comida a Arthur con un cucharón. Todos ahogaron la risa.

―Qué problema… ¿no están esos dos más melosos que antes?―Roderich apareció de repente detrás de ellos, junto con Elizabeta.

―De verdad son desesperantes, no puedo con esta tensión sexual―la chica pasó junto a todos para abrir la puerta y pasar a la cocina. Todos vieron como los "tortolitos" se alejaron el uno del otro rápidamente.

― ¡Y dicen que no son novios! ¿Qué tal si lo fueran?―gritó Gilbert mientras entraba detrás de Elizabeta, aguantando la risa. Antes de que Arthur respondiera, Matthew llegó junto a él.

―Qué raro, pensé que Alfred vendría a desayunar con ustedes antes de ir a entrenar.

―Ah, pasó por aquí junto con Kiku pero no llegaron―dijo Arthur sonriendo.

"Ah, ya veo por qué no llegó" pensó Matthew.

―Romance en la juventud, ¿cierto?―sonrió Francis hacia Matthew; éste asintió con la cabeza.

―Francis, espero mi comida―dice Roderich desde una mesa de la cafetería.

―Al menos pídelo por favor, ¿por qué siempre tengo que prepararles comida yo? ―se quejó Francis, pero aun así agregó más ingredientes al sartén.

Todos sabían que Francis amaba cocinar, y más si elogiaban su sazón, así que no necesitaban persuadirlo mucho para que les diera de la comida que originalmente era para Arthur.

― ¿Y qué van hacer hoy?―preguntó Matthew mientras comían.

―Nada en especial, supongo―Arthur respondió solo porque era Matthew el que formuló la pregunta.

―Se va a quedar solito en su cuarto, leyendo―se burló Gilbert mientras mostraba sus, aún inexplicables, perfectos modales mientras comía.

―No creo, pues lo más probable es que ustedes van a estar ahí para molestarme.

Todos se quedan en silencio, Arthur suspiró y continuó comiendo.

 _Gilbert se acercó a Arthur, que estaba solo en los columpios. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes que amenazaban con soltar un chubasco y casi nadie había salido a jugar._

― _¿Esperas a Francis?_

― _No._

― _No creo que venga, el clima…―pero Arthur no lo dejó terminar._

― _¿A quién le importa? Antes salía a jugar solo._

― _¿Y por qué parece que estás a punto de llorar?―Arthur no respondió nada―Has estado aquí mucho rato, ¿verdad?_

 _Arthur se levantó y empujó a Gilbert― ¡Cállate! ¡Déjame solo!_

― _¡Como quieras!―Gilbert se alejó, pues si lastimaba al otro, Francis seguro se enojaba― ¡Algún día, ni siquiera Francis va soportar esa actitud tuya!_

 _Al día siguiente, Arthur no salió al parque y Francis tuvo que ir a buscarlo al bosque._

― _¡Arthur! Ayer no me dejaron salir, lo siento, ¿dónde estás?―un flecha pegó a Francis en la espalda, y ahí estaba Arthur―Gil me dijo que se pelearon._

 _Arthur no respondió. Tomó la bolsa de galletas que Francis le trajo y se sentó en la hierba._

― _¿Tan mal fue?―preguntó Francis mientras se sentaba junto a Arthur._

― _Francis…_

― _¿Qué pasa?_

― _Soy… ¿muy molesto?_

― _¿…Estás enfermo?―Francis no pudo guardarse la broma, a pesar de saber que ese comportamiento en Arthur era inusual._

― _¡Hablo en serio, tonto!―respondió en tono poco amable, y Francis se tranquilizó un poco― ¡Es que siempre peleamos! Es normal que… no te agrade…_

― _¿Eso dijo Gil?―Arthur negó―Bueno, es verdad que eres molesto._

 _Antes de que Arthur reaccionara, Francis continuó―Pero eso no importa, porque yo soy igual de molesto, ¿no es cierto?_

Y como Arthur dijo, los tres idiotas se amontonaron en su cuarto tan pronto terminaron de desayunar. Al principio, aprovecharon para hacer los deberes y estudiar un poco para los exámenes, también fueron a la cafetería a preparar el almuerzo, pero una vez regresaron Arthur no pudo leer más.

―Necesitamos canciones en las que todos tengan un momento. Ustedes guitarristas se ven todo el tiempo, pero un baterista es lo más importante y nadie les presta atención―dijo Francis; los chicos discutían sobre el concurso de talentos. Arthur pensó que en verdad era buena idea una apertura interesante en vez de leer un papel aburrido.

―Con el simple hecho de que seas tú el baterista, nadie va voltearnos a ver―comentó Antonio.

―Pero nos vamos a turnar para vocalista, ¿cierto? No es justo que el cejas se quede con el puesto―dijo Gilbert sin apartar la vista del cuaderno donde escribía los temas que quizá tocarían.

―Pero tú eres un asco cantando mientras tocas―se defendió Arthur. Antonio y Francis coincidieron―Además también Antonio canta, y ustedes los coros.

En el Colegio W siempre había eventos importantes cada mes, lo cual significaba mucho trabajo para el consejo estudiantil. Cada vez que Arthur recordaba lo que tenía en la agenda, le dolía la cabeza.

―Hey, Arthur, te apuesto que aún no me ganas en este juego―dijo Gilbert, que estaba prendiendo la TV de Francis para jugar en la consola.

Cuando Francis y sus amigos tenían como castigo "prohibido salir a la ciudad los fin de semana", Arthur no podía sino admitir que las tardes con ellos eran divertidas. Lo hacían sentir menos solitario y lo ayudaban a distraerse. Los años anteriores no había tenido tantos problemas con ellos, porque además de que no era parte del consejo, casi no se frecuentaban.

Estar en diferentes clases y habitaciones no era en sí la razón, sino más bien el hecho de tratarse desde primaria y querer conocer más personas.

Pasaron toda esa tarde jugando, y al caer la noche se habían quedado dormidos en la cama de Arthur. Antonio con trabajo se mantenía en la cama, pues Gilbert tomaba mucho espacio y además estaba arriba de Arthur. Cuando a Francis empezaba a atacarlo el sueño, escuchó que Arthur lo llamaba despacio.

― ¿Qué pasa?―Francis, que estaba dándoles la espalda, se torció como pudo para voltear hacia Arthur.

―Gilbert… me aplasta…―Arthur estaba medio dormido. Francis movió a Gilbert, quien se estaba chupando el dedo.

Arthur hizo ademanes de tomarle foto, y procurando no reír, Francis sacó su teléfono para capturar imágenes en todos los ángulos que le fueron posibles. Entonces los muchachos se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una posición algo, por no decir muy, comprometedora. En el pasado estar tan cerca no hubiera significado nada, pero en ese momento fue imposible para Francis dejar de ver aquellos ojos verdes que aparecían hasta en sus sueños. Vio en cámara lenta cuando Arthur, que seguía medio dormido, se daba cuenta de la distancia entre ellos y poco a poco se ponía colorado.

―No lo hagas―dijo el chico mientras intentaba voltear a otro lado.

― ¿Hacer qué?

―Esa mirada… intentas usar esa mirada.

― ¿De qué hablas? Tú me estás provocando―se indignó Francis, pero el otro solo lo ignoró.

Después de un rato, Francis empezó a cantar una canción de cuna, y Arthur no pudo ahogar una leve risa.

― ¿Aún recuerdas esa canción?

―Claro que sí, solía cantártela en el bosque todo el tiempo―Francis volvió a cantar, y Arthur se acurrucó junto a él. Cuando menos pensaron se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Alfred entró emocionado al dormitorio 74 sin avisar, y vio cómo Gilbert tomaba montones de fotos a Francis y Arthur que estaban abrazados, profundamente dormidos. Antonio estaba también dormido, pero junto a la cama, en el suelo.

― ¿Qué pasó aquí?―preguntó Alfred.

―No estoy seguro, pero fue algo grande…―Gilbert no escondía su maliciosa felicidad al tomarles foto.

―Hey, Artie… ¡Artie!

Cuando Arthur despierta y se da cuenta de que no era una esponjosa almohada lo que abrazaba, apartó a Francis rápidamente. Éste cayó al piso y se quejó del dolor.

― ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, cejas?!

― ¡Aléjate, pervertido!―sobre su discusión, se escucha a Alfred riendo.

―Venía a recordarles que hoy es mi juego, prometieron venir, ¿cierto?

―Ah, sí, no lo olvidaré―Arthur intentó mantener la compostura.

―Pues, vine a buscarlos porque casi es hora. Ya son las nueve, creí que lo habían olvidado―y antes de escuchar respuestas, Alfred ya se estaba despidiendo.

Arthur se apresuró a cambiarse, mientras intentaba ignorar la risa de Gilbert, cuando Antonio despertó por el ruido.

― ¿Qué pasa?―apenas se escuchó la voz del muchacho, que seguía medio dormido. Gilbert empezó a contar el chisme, pero Arthur no se quedó a escucharlo.

Todo el alumnado que tuviera conocidos en algún club deportivo, iba sin falta a los partidos oficiales para apoyar al equipo del Colegio, pero el beisbol era indudablemente el club favorito de todos. Cada vez que jugaban, las gradas se llenaban al tope y se escuchaban los gritos de ánimo a cada momento.

―Ah, Lukas―entre la multitud, Arthur divisó a su amigo. Lukas lo saludó con un ademán y volteó de nuevo hacia el muchacho con el que estaba.

― ¡Arthur! ¿También vienes a ver el partido?―Simon rió de la forma ruidosa de siempre― ¡Pues es obvio, a eso vienen todos!

―Ah, sí…―Arthur siempre encontró difícil seguirle el paso a aquel muchacho.

― ¡Todos están entusiasmados! Como es la semifinal, ¡asegúrense de apoyarnos, jugaremos perfectamente!

―Cállate, Simon…―los usuales comentarios de Lukas no se podían tomar enserio por la ropa que llevaba: un bonito jersey con el número de Simon en la espalda.

―Bueno, debo irme, ¡deséenos suerte!―el muchacho corrió junto a su equipo.

Mientras buscaba asientos, se encontró muchas de las personas con las que jugaba en el parque cuando eran niños. Todos aprovechaban sus momentos libres para asistir a los eventos que se realizaban en el campus. A lo lejos vio que Matthew le hacía señas disimuladas.

― ¡Cómo tardaste! Tú saliste antes que yo del cuarto, ¿dónde estabas?―Francis interrumpió su conversación con Feliciano para hablar con Arthur.

―Me entretuve un poco con Lukas―Arthur saludó con la mano a Kiku y Alfred, que estaban calentando en el campo.

―Gilbert me contó lo de esta mañana―dijo Matthew despacio―No dejes que te molesten, son unos pesados a veces…

―No importa, Matthew―Arthur sonrió―Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese idiota?

Desde el campo hasta la habitación 58 del pabellón de los chicos se escuchaban las porras al equipo de beisbol. Antonio y Gilbert se estaban cambiando para salir con los demás.

― ¿Entonces sí tienes algo con ella?―preguntó Antonio mientras se perdía en su ropero buscando algo cómodo para usar.

―No exactamente, solo fue repentino, supongo―respondió Gilbert una vez terminó de arreglarse.

―Pero ella te gusta desde primaria, ¿y te rindes tan rápido?―siguieron hablando hasta llegar al campo.

― ¿Podrían dejar de murmurar tonterías? Bloquean el paso―Francis estaba detrás de ellos, con las manos llenas de dulces y botanas.

―Oh, Francis, ¿qué tal va el marcador?―los muchachos se abrieron paso por las gradas.

―Como debe ir. Apenas va iniciar la primera entrada―Francis le dio a Matthew lo que le había comprado, mientras Arthur le quitó de las manos una bolsa de palomitas.

Fue un juego no apto para cardíacos. Nadie anotó carreras hasta la cuarta entrada, y para la sexta el equipo anfitrión estaba acorralado.

― ¡No sé si odio o amo sus juegos!―para la novena entrada, ambos equipos ya iban a la par― ¡Siempre al último momento se recuperan!

―Creo que así es mejor. Es usual en ellos―Matthew se divertía mucho por las reacciones de Arthur, pues era el tipo de fan que no se callaba ningún comentario.

En el último turno de bateo del visitante, solo anotaron una carrera más a su cuenta. Al equipo anfitrión le tocaba cerrar la entrada.

― ¡Dos carreras más!―recitaban los animadores. Un out y dos corredores en bases; con el bateo de Alfred logró tres carreras y el juego terminó en victoria para el equipo anfitrión.

Los allegados de los jugadores bajaron a felicitarlos. Se hizo un alboroto. Todos levantaron a Alfred y se encaminaron al gimnasio más cercano mientras gritaban "Nos vamos a la final" a todo pulmón. Los jugadores de último curso incluso lloraron, pues hacía unos cinco años desde que el Colegio W quedó finalista por última vez en algún torneo.

Después de la celebración general, Francis se ofreció a preparar la cena.

―Fue un buen juego, ¡te lo perdiste Rody!―Alfred, como todos, intentaba platicar con los demás por sobre las discusiones de Arthur y Francis.

―Hm… no me arrepiento. Pude dormir con calma―a Roderich no le gustaba que Alfred le pusiera apodos, pero se estaba acostumbrando.

― ¡Sí, Kiku se lució con los strikes!―al parecer Feliciano y Ludwig ya habían resuelto cualquier dilema que tuvieran pues estaban comiendo sin problema― ¿Verdad, hermano?

―Sí, no estuvo tan mal―Lovino interrumpió su conversación por teléfono para responder a su hermano.

―No es para tanto…―Kiku siempre encontraba incómodos los comentarios de elogio―El equipo rival era muy bueno, ya nos había tocado una práctica con ellos en el verano…

―Sin embargo, ¡fue un milagro!―Francis ya estaba sirviendo la comida― ¡Alfred nunca había jugado tan bien!

― ¡Hey! ¡Eso fue grosero!

― ¡Dios, Alfred, qué asco!―Alfred había hablado mientras comía y Gilbert era algo especial con ese tema.

― ¡Cuidado, Gil!―Elizabeta golpeó enojada al muchacho, pues casi le tiraba refresco a la ropa. Una vez Lovino terminó su llamada, la chica se dirigió a él― ¿No va venir Emma?

―Aún está en la ciudad con sus hermanos.

―Govert siempre tan dedicado a la familia…―Antonio intentó unirse a la conversación. Al cabo de un rato, Ludwig fue el primero en despedirse, y todos regresaron a sus habitaciones.

―Es muy temprano…―Francis estaba aburrido en su cama, pues Gilbert y Antonio tenían cosas que hacer y Arthur no se despegaba de su libro―Hey, Arthur… hay que ver una película.

― ¿Cuál?―el muchacho preguntó por inercia.

―Hm… ah, esa te va encantar. A todos les encanta―Francis se levantó para buscar entre sus discos, luego se agarró el cabello con un listón cuidadosamente y se dirigió a la televisión para poner el DVD en el lector.

― ¿ _Otra_ película cursi francesa?―Arthur apartó la vista del cabello de Francis para ver la portada de la película. Ese estilo era inconfundible.

―Con una hermosa banda sonora.

―Para un funeral―agregó Arthur, solo por seguir discutiendo, pues a veces las películas de Francis no eran _tan_ malas.

―Vamos, cállate, te va gustar―Francis se quejó con un gruñido, para después dirigirse a la cama de Arthur y acostarse―Qué raro, ¿hoy no nos quejamos?

―Solo no me molestes.

Francis sonrió al notar que la voz del otro vacilaba.

―Al menos solo _uno_ de nuestros equipos llegó a las finales, no es mucho problema―Francis había sacado unas galletas, por la falta de palomitas.

― ¿De qué hablas?―Arthur había dejado el libro para ver la película.

―Quiero decir que es menos trabajo para el consejo, no tenemos que arreglar muchos viajes.

―Pues a mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo un poco de papeleo por Alfred y Kiku. Están muy felices―justo cuando Francis iba a responder, Arthur continuó―Además tú nunca haces nada, seré yo el que se encargue de todo.

―Dios, esto me pasa por querer conversar de forma decente contigo―Francis volteó a verlo y le hizo un mueca.

―No, te pasa por pensar solo en ti, como siempre.

― ¿Disculpa?― "No te enojes Francis…" se tranquilizó a sí mismo.

―Es la verdad―el muchacho habló con ese aire de superioridad que Francis tanto odiaba.

―Dije que era menos para el _consejo_ , no para _mí_ ―Francis decidió dejar hasta ahí la conversación. Esa película era una de sus favoritas y prefería no tener malos recuerdos cada vez que la viera.

 _Mientras más crecían, Francis más maldecía su egoísmo. Se había acostumbrado a que Arthur estuviera con él, a verlo reír solo en el bosque, a discutir con él por cada pequeño detalle. Llegó a pensar que no importaba si peleaban, pues Arthur solo lo tendría a él para confiarle sus secretos._

― _No quiero que inicien las clases―dijo Arthur un verano antes de ingresar a primer año de secundaria―Es fácil evitar a mis hermanos en casa pero estoy seguro que me van hacer la vida imposible mientras estemos en la misma escuela._

― _Aún si te salvas de ellos, yo estaré ahí para molestarte―sonrió Francis desde el arbusto de al lado, mientras buscaba a algún enemigo._

― _Quizá mis hermanos son peores―Arthur golpeó a Francis con su arco, pero aun así sonrió._

 _Al entrar al Colegio, fueron obvios los cambios. Arthur era mejor relacionándose con otras personas, y empezó hacer amigos de todo tipo._

― _¿Te enteraste, Francis?―preguntó Gilbert en su primer año viviendo en el campus― ¡El cejas fundó un club de Magia e incluso tiene miembros!_

― _¿Los del consejo se lo permitieron?_

― _Ya sabes que es el favorito, tarde o temprano él también va estar en el consejo―se unió Antonio a la conversación._

 _Y efectivamente, el segundo año, el muchacho entró al consejo estudiantil. Ese año Kiku ingresó al Colegio, y Arthur pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Para cuando Alfred y Matthew fueron aceptados, Francis tenía mala reputación y Arthur sería el próximo presidente del consejo, así que los pusieron en la misma habitación para mantener más "vigilado" al pequeño delincuente. También lo nombraron vicepresidente del consejo, y para sorpresa de todos, Francis no tuvo problemas._

― _Mis condolencias, amigo―dijo Gilbert al ver quién era el compañero de cuarto de Francis._

― _No lo sé, Gil, creo que está feliz―Antonio tenía problemas para encontrar su habitación en la lista._

― _Ah, claro, olvidaba que ustedes son masoquistas―Gilbert rió socarrón._

― _Mira quién habla―dijeron Antonio y Francis al unísono._

― _Qué graciosos―el muchacho les hizo una mueca―Pero bueno, Francis, ¿ya te diste por vencido?_

― _¿En qué?―todos tomaron su equipaje una vez encontraron su habitación y se apresuraron hasta el pabellón de los chicos._

― _Ya no tiene sentido que lo ocultes―Antonio escribió un mensaje de texto y lo mandó, mientras hablaba―Desde el año pasado intentas seducir al cejas._

 _Gilbert no le dio tiempo a Francis para refutar―Eres malévolo, compañero. Yo nunca hubiera pensado en vengarme de esa forma._

― _¿De qué demonios hablan?_

― _Exacto, Gil. Aún no sabemos si Francis tiene malas intenciones―el muchacho rió burlón―Aunque lo más seguro es que las tenga._

 _Antes de poder seguir con la plática, se encontraron con Matthew y Alfred, éste último al parecer no estaba muy feliz._

―Ya despierta, peludo―Arthur lo sacudió más gentil que de costumbre.

― ¿Qué pasa?―casi se caía de la cama.

―La película ya se terminó, quiero dormir―pero Francis se estaba durmiendo de nuevo― ¡Hey! ¡Muévete, mañana debemos despertar temprano!

El muchacho recordó que faltaba poco para los exámenes y decidió no hacer tanto alboroto. Se quedó dormido casi al instante de llegar a su cama.

* * *

¿Acaso esto tendrá trama algún día?

Hola, Abby de nuevo, contrario a lo que aconseja mi orgullo.

Como se pueden dar cuenta, amo los flashbacks. Espero que toleren el multishipping, y más considerando la etapa de vida en que están los protagonistas.

Si terminaste de leer esto, estoy muy feliz.

PD: Emma es Bélgica, y sus hermanos ni se diga.


	4. Octubre: parte 1

Octubre, parte 1.

Viernes, 5:34 de la tarde. La semana de evaluación por fin había terminado. De momento, tendrían el resto de la tarde libre, mientras los resultados del último examen eran publicados en los diferentes tablones de anuncios. Los miembros del consejo estudiantil estaban encargados de eso, por lo tanto Arthur tenía que aguantar las pláticas incoherentes de los amigos de Francis.

―Y pues Lud ya está ayudando a Kiku con el periódico, así que ya no necesita que le eche una mano de vez en cuando―Gilbert jugaba a los naipes con Antonio―Pero es un poco triste…

― ¿No es mejor así? Aunque Lovi solo habla de ellos…

―Últimamente todos están más cariñosos―Alfred se unió a la conversación desde el escritorio, donde ayudaba con los papeles. Iba continuar con algún chisme, cuando los demás en la habitación empezaron a reír.

― ¡Mira quién lo dice!―rió Gilbert, estridente como siempre.

―Siempre estás con Kiku, ¿Crees que no nos damos cuenta?―dijo Francis, quien extrañamente casi no aportaba a la conversación.

― ¿Qué tiene? Es mi amigo―Alfred lo vio receloso, y todos lo atacaron con burlas. Cuando se vio acorralado, cambió de tema―Últimamente veo que Ivan se pasea cerca de Yao, Gilbert…

― ¡Bien por mí! Así van a dejar por fin ese tema―gruñó Gilbert―Ustedes incluso se lo dijeron a Alfred, no puedo creerlo…

― ¿Acaso intentas escapar, Alfie?―Francis nunca dejaba pasar oportunidades.

― Tú siempre andas atrás de Artie, y nadie dice nada―ahora todos se fueron sobre el muchacho de barba.

Pero entonces, Arthur intervino al escuchar su nombre―No me metan en sus problemas estúpidos y pónganse a trabajar. Para las seis quiero esas listas en su lugar.

―Qué aguafiestas―se quejó Antonio, pero continuó jugando con Gilbert en silencio. Después de un rato, Alfred salió del aula para colocar las listas en el edificio oeste, mientras Arthur y Francis irían al edificio sur.

―Muévete, Francis―lo apuró Arthur―debemos ir con el subdirector y después a pegar las listas.

―Espera, no encuentro mi listón―el muchacho buscaba en su mochila.

Arthur observó en silencio a Francis que, después de encontrar el viejo listón azul, lenta y delicadamente se agarró el cabello en la coleta de siempre.

― ¿Qué pasa?―después de tomar los papeles, Francis se dio cuenta de que el otro no dejaba de verlo, y le hizo una mueca―Deja de verme, me das escalofríos…

―No te estaba viendo―Arthur siempre envidió el cabello de Francis, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

― ¿Cuándo va la directora a anunciar la fiesta de Halloween?―dijo el muchacho del listón luego de entregar al subdirector los papeles.

―Después de la final de beisbol―ahora iban camino a pegar las listas. Algunos alumnos los siguieron, ansiosos por saber sus resultados.

―Ah, es mañana, lo había olvidado―Francis divisó a alguien familiar entre las caritas desconocidas― ¡Basch, saliste de tu habitación!

― ¿Podrías dejar eso y trabajar? Quiero ver mi calificación―el muchacho causó que Francis hiciera una mueca.

―Gracias por su arduo trabajo―saludó Erika, quien usualmente estaba junto a Basch. Todos se sorprendieron un poco, pues siempre era muy tímida.

―No es nada, ahora mismo pegamos las listas―Arthur dijo amable, pero al terminar lanzó una mirada asesina a Francis. Una vez terminaron ahí, se despidieron y se alejaron.

― ¿Ahora qué?―preguntó el joven de barba mientras veía por la ventana a unas chicas en el patio.

―Solo ordenaré unas cosas en la sala. Después iré a la habitación, mañana es la final y debemos tomar temprano el autobús para llegar a tiempo.

Francis se quejó con un gruñido―No recordaba que nosotros también debemos ir en el primer autobús… adiós a mi sueño de belleza.

―No importa, igual no te funcionan en nada―se burló Arthur, y se fueron discutiendo desde la sala del consejo hasta su habitación.

― ¿Podrían callarse? ¡De verdad ustedes nunca van a cambiar!―les gritó Yao, quien también iba a su habitación.

Después de hablar un poco, entraron a su habitación y prepararon lo que necesitaban para el siguiente día. Como siempre, Arthur se tardó una eternidad.

― ¿También llevas los papeles de―ya iba empezar a repasar otra vez, cuando Francis lo interrumpió.

― ¡Que sí, Arthur! Solo faltan nuestros desayunos, porque mañana no voy a poder prepararlos―el muchacho estaba pegando fotos en el armario―Será muy temprano, debería ir a la cocina de una vez…

― ¿Sigues pegando cosas en _mi_ parte del armario?―lo que inició como una solitaria foto en la puerta del armario, se convirtió en un mar de recuerdos. Había toda clase de fotos, ni siquiera recordaba que la madre de Francis las tomara.

―Vamos, incluso sales con tu querido Alfie―Francis le pasó al otro muchacho una de las imágenes.

― ¿Enserio?―Arthur casi rompe en llanto luego de ver la foto y recordar aquel día― ¡Qué recuerdos! Incluso parece que no se quería despegar de mí…

―Hay muchas, ¿quieres verlas?―Francis sacó una bolsa llena de fotos―A mi mamá de verdad le gustaba tomarlas.

Ambos reían mientras recordaban lo que había pasado antes o después de que fueran capturadas esas imágenes, y Francis veía disimuladamente hacia Arthur para observar sus reacciones. Cuando sonreía, encogía los hombros por costumbre y las mejillas se le ponían coloradas. También hacía todo tipo de muecas mientras Francis le hablaba sobre ese día, y notaba cómo esos bonitos ojos verdes se ponían cristalinos. "Dios, yo no pensé eso" se dijo a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de ver a Arthur.

―Esta foto…―en la imagen estaba Arthur llorando, abrazando a Francis―Me caí por perseguir al hada del río y…

―Lo primero que hiciste fue correr hacia mí―dijo Francis, sonriendo al recordar. Antes de que Arthur tartamudeara algo, el muchacho se levantó de la cama―Voy a la cocina, luego regreso.

"― _Ya no tiene sentido que lo ocultes, desde el año pasado intentas seducir al cejas."_

"― _Eres malévolo, compañero. Yo nunca hubiera pensado en vengarme de esa forma."_

Eso habían dicho sus amigos aquella vez, al iniciar el curso actual. Desde que lo recordó por aquel sueño, Francis no podía dejar de pensar en ello. No lo había comprendido, pero al darse cuenta de la forma en que su estómago se retorcía cuando Arthur hablaba de Alfred, se había dado una idea de lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, él nunca intentó seducir al otro, le molestaba que sus amigos pensaran así.

Cuando llegó, la cocina estaba repleta con los miembros del equipo de beisbol y sus conocidos, todos preparando su comida de mañana.

― ¡Fran!―lo llamó Alfred desde una mesa― ¿No vino Artie?

―No, está viendo unas fotos―Francis saludó a todos con ademanes.

― ¿Las que tomó la Tía? ¡Qué vergüenza!―con Alfred estaban Simon, Matthew y Roderich.

―Te tardaste, Francis, ¿ya vas a preparar tu comida?―preguntó Roderich.

―Descarado como siempre―Francis le hizo una mueca― ¿Por qué siempre tengo que prepararles yo la comida?

―No es necesario que te molestes, Francis ―Kiku llegó desde la cocina, sonriendo amable―Tino, Elizabeta y yo nos encargamos.

El muchacho hizo un puchero―Prefiero prepararla a hacer nada…

― ¡De verdad te gusta hacer comida, eh!―rió Simon, y Roderich le dijo que bajara la voz.

Francis no había notado que otros de sus conocidos estaban ahí, y la tarde fue más animada de lo esperado. Sin embargo, cada cosa le llevaba a pensar en Arthur y en cómo le hubiera gustado estar riendo con todos. Se golpeó mentalmente cada vez que lo recordaba.

Cuando Francis regresó a la habitación, las cajas con comida listas, Arthur se había quedado dormido con unas fotos en la mano. Tenía los ojos algo rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. "Mientras yo me reía de las estupideces de todos" pensó Francis y de nuevo se golpeó mentalmente.

―Arthur… ¿ya te duchaste? Aún no es hora de dormir―le habló como si fuera un niño pequeño. Quizá estaba soñando con algo del pasado, luego de ver tantas fotos.

―Ya lo sé… no molestes…―respondió medio dormido, y apartó la mano de Francis. Después de un rato, se levantó por fin― ¿Qué hora es?

―Casi las nueve. ¿Dormiste mucho? Quizá ahora tengas problemas para volver a dormir…

―No pasa nada, apenas estaba dormitando―el muchacho se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Estar en el consejo estudiantil era una ventaja por tener su propio baño, y poder relajarte en vez de ir a las duchas y estar incómodo. Gilbert a veces les pedía prestado el baño―Oye Francis, se me acabó el acondicionador, ¿cuál de tus botellas puedo usar?

―La morada o la verde―una extraña sensación le recorrió la columna. "¿Desde cuándo me importa si el cejas huele igual que yo?" pensó, y tuvo que golpearse de nuevo.

― _No me gusta jugar a esto―dijo Arthur, mientras todos corrían en direcciones diferentes._

― _¿De qué hablas? Apúrate y escóndete, ya voy a contar―respondió Francis, que estaba recargado en un tronco._

― _No quiero―el niño infló las mejillas, y se esforzó por no llorar. Francis pudo darse cuenta, pues Arthur lloraba muy fácil._

― _¿Por qué?―su pregunta fue brusca. A veces Arthur en verdad lo molestaba con sus rabietas._

― _Pues… porque…―vaciló Arthur._

― _No es momento para esto, ¡ya vete!―seguro todos estaban esperando que Francis fuera a buscarlos, pero no podía siquiera contar los segundos por tener a Arthur ahí._

 _El niño reaccionó de forma inesperada. No gritó, ni se enojó; solo hizo contacto con los ojos de Francis por un buen rato, para después ir al bosque._

 _Sin prestarle atención, Francis contó unos cuantos segundos y fue a buscar a sus amigos._

― _¿Alguien falta?―preguntó Gilbert después de que encontraron por fin a Sadik, quien siempre encontraba los escondites más raros―No veo al cejas._

 _Entonces Francis les contó lo que había pasado, y todos dijeron casi lo mismo. "Seguro se fue a casa, hay que jugar a otra cosa". Pero ahí estaba Francis, en el bosque, buscando al niño testarudo._

 _Lo llamaba, y lo llamaba, pero no había respuesta. Buscaba en sus lugares favoritos, y no había nadie. Quizá era cierto que se había ido a casa, pero si no era así, entonces Arthur estaría esperando a que lo encontraran en algún lugar del bosque. Quizá estaba llorando. Francis recordó que estaban jugando al escondite, y obviamente Arthur no iba ir a sus lugares favoritos, así que se adentró un poco más en el bosque y lo encontró cerca del río._

― _Solo faltabas tú―le dijo al niño mientras se acercaba― ¡Ya habíamos acordado que en el bosque no!_

― _Igual viniste―respondió Arthur, sin voltear a verlo―No tenías que buscarme, solo iba a casa._

― _Igual te quedaste aquí esperando―Francis intentó hacer contacto visual, y Arthur le devolvió la mirada. No parecía haber llorado._

― _No me gusta jugar al escondite―dijo luego de un rato―Porque todos siempre se olvidan de mí, y no me buscan._

― _No es cierto―respondió Francis―Yo nunca te olvido._

―Hey, Francis―lo llamó Arthur, luego de salir del baño―Ya terminé, ¿vas a entrar?

Francis se tardó más de lo normal en la ducha, pensando y dándole vueltas a sus recuerdos. Siempre, de una u otra forma, Arthur estaba relacionado. "Qué dolor de cabeza es ese niño", pensó cuando estaba por fin en su cama, listo para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Alfred los despertó más temprano de lo necesario, y estaban un poco malhumorados. A las siete debían estar en el autobús con los miembros del equipo, para llegar a las nueve al estadio donde sería el partido. Una hora después llegarían los otros autobuses, con sus compañeros de clase y amigos.

El papel de los miembros del consejo estudiantil era mantener el orden y registro de todos los alumnos que iban en los autobuses, por lo tanto era necesario que el presidente y el vicepresidente fueran en el primer autobús junto con el profesor asignado.

―Bueno, no fue tanto problema―respiró Arthur con alivio, luego de que todos los alumnos llegaron y tomaron asiento en las gradas―Solo queda mantenerlos vigilados.

―Ya no somos niños, sabemos cuidarnos―dijo Gilbert mientras comía palomitas.

―No se trata de eso―gruñó Arthur―Debo asegurarme de que no hacen nada para avergonzar a nuestra escuela, especialmente tú.

―No creo que sean tan imprudentes…―Matthew comentó despacio.

― ¡Cuando estos tres están juntos, nunca sabes qué puede pasar!

El juego inició muy bien, y estuvo reñido en todas las entradas. No hubo errores y jugaron con todo lo que tenían. Kiku fue lanzador en todo el juego y Alfred ganó varias carreras con su bateo. Sin embargo no siempre se gana, ni siquiera cuando es lo que más quieres. Terminó doce a quince. El equipo del Colegio W había perdido.

―Yo sé que no existe segundo lugar cuando estuviste tan cerca del primero―dijo el capitán del equipo luego de la última jugada―Pero nos esforzamos al máximo, y para mí, todos ustedes se llevan el oro. Gracias por seguir jugando hasta el final.

Los jugadores mantuvieron la cabeza en alto para el saludo y el agradecimiento, pero al final el remordimiento sale del cuerpo en forma de lágrimas. Cuando Alfred empezó a llorar y Kiku se acercó para abrazarlo, los del equipo y la audiencia se conmovieron a tal punto de llorar junto con ellos. Incluso Arthur se dejó llevar un momento, pero luego mantuvo la compostura.

El viaje de regreso fue de lo más incómodo en el autobús de los miembros del equipo. Estar tan cerca de Alfred y no escuchar sus animadas pláticas era por demás deprimente, lo mismo pasaba con Simon. Ver a Kiku sin su usual sonrisa amable y despreocupada te dejaba vacío.

Al llegar a la escuela, Francis les ofreció sus comidas favoritas, pero nadie aceptó. En otras circunstancias, el chico se habría indignado, pero en ese momento todos necesitaban un momento a solas. Ni siquiera los amigos de Francis estaban con ánimos de molestar y se fueron directo a sus habitaciones.

―Solo espero que no se depriman demasiado―dijo Francis al entrar en su habitación y ponerse cómodo. Los viajes en autobús le dejaban dolorida la espalda―Les va hacer mal.

―Qué insensible, ¿no viste cómo lloraba Alfred? Ese juego significaba mucho para él―Arthur lo golpeó en la frente.

―No lo decía con esa intención―Francis se sintió incómodo, pues no se había enojado por el golpe que recibió sino por algo diferente.

―Oh, claro que no, nunca es tu intención.

― ¿Qué insinúas?

―Si te hubieras detenido a pensar un poco en los sentimientos de Alfred, te habrías dado cuenta de que ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar.

―Lo siento, no recordaba que para su majestad el pequeño Alfie lo era todo―el joven hizo muecas de burla―Pobre niño, perdió un juego y se pone a llorar.

― ¿Cuál es tu problema?―Arthur se estaba enojando, era evidente por su tono de voz.

―Ninguno, no tengo ningún problema―le molestaba que en _verdad_ no sabía lo que le pasaba.

―Sabía que eras insensible, pero nunca imaginé que te importara tan poco lo que sintiera Al―antes de que terminara, Francis lo interrumpió. No quería escuchar que Arthur dijera ese nombre de nuevo.

― ¿Perdón? ¡Eres tú el que no deja de pensar en Alfred!―Francis levantó un poco la voz―Ese juego no era importante solo para él, lo era para todos.

―Y aún así parece que a ti no te importaba.

―Me importaba tanto como a cualquier espectador―el joven debía calmarse solo, pues Arthur nunca cedería―Si ganaban, qué bien. Si perdían, también.

Arthur solo observó a Francis de pies a cabeza con esos malditos ojos verdes que ahora incluso lo mareaban. No podía siquiera devolverle la mirada.

―Hace mucho no lo veía llorar―dijo Arthur, ya calmado.

―No es nada del otro mundo. Siempre lloraba por cualquier cosa― "Igual que tú" pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta para evitar otra discusión.

―Espero―parecía que Arthur tenía una pelea con su dignidad, pues continuó con pesar―Que no se depriman mucho, sí…

―Oh, su majestad aceptó la derrota―Francis no se pudo resistir a molestarlo.

―Soy una persona madura, acepto cuando me paso un poco de la raya―pero en verdad estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para no empezar a gritar de nuevo.

―Estoy orgulloso―sonrió burlón, y Arthur no pudo más. De nuevo estaban discutiendo sobre las tonterías de siempre.

* * *

¡Corto, muy corto! Pero seguro.

Sé que cambio mucho el punto de vista en la narración, pero éste lo dediqué más que nada a mi francés tonto. Si terminaste de leer esto, estoy muy feliz.

PD: Elegí el nombre "Erika" para Liech... quiero escribir más sobre las niñas...


	5. Octubre: extra

Octubre: extra.

―Hace no mucho―dijo Gilbert, sentado frente a Elizabeta, junto a las aulas de ciencias en el campus―Yo dije a alguien lo que tú me quieres decir ahora.

 _Gilbert estaba con Ivan en un aula, hablando un poco agitados. Las clases ya habían terminado, y nadie estaba cerca._

― _Ya me disculpé, Gilbert―insistía Ivan, su expresión decaída al contrario de su usual sonrisa._

― _No se trata de eso, ya te lo expliqué―Gilbert intentaba no perder la paciencia con el muchacho._

― _Fue cosa de Natalya, me confundí…―Ivan había estado todo ese rato diciendo una y otra vez que confundió sus sentimientos al ver a Natalya con Toris, y Gilbert ya se estaba enfadando.―Ella es como mi hermana…_

― _Ivan, eso ya no importa― "Deja de ser tan dramático…" pensaba el muchacho―Ambos sabíamos que no iba durar mucho…_

― _Pero puede durar…―el chico se negaba a retroceder._

― _No, no puede―Gilbert decidió comportarse por una vez en el mayor de la relación―Ya lo he entendido, es mejor dejarlo antes de que empeore. No quiero lastimarte._

 _Hubo un horrible silencio, lo suficientemente largo para permitir que Gilbert recordara a un pequeño niño llorando porque nadie quería ser su amigo. Recordó la primera vez que habló con el niño, la primera vez que vio su sonrisa. Un niño valiente pero que era fácilmente herido, que reía por cualquier cosa que Gilbert dijera. El niño creciendo, cambiando, haciendo amigos. Y ahora, ese mismo niño lo veía con ojos vidriosos; ojos que, rogando, pedían que todo fuera mentira. Y Gilbert no podía decir que era mentira._

― _Pero, Gilbert…―dijo Ivan por fin, con voz temblorosa ―Ya me has lastimado._

 _Sintió que algo se le encogía en el pecho al ver la expresión de Ivan mientras hablaba. Un dolor que nunca antes había sentido lo dejó sin palabras por un momento._

― _No quiero lastimarte más, entonces―se las arregló para responder. El otro siguió ahí, viéndolo fijamente, como queriendo lastimar la conciencia de Gilbert lo más que pudiera. Y lo consiguió. Después de que Ivan se fuera, Gilbert se quedó ahí mucho rato, sin poder olvidar aquella mirada._

― ¿A qué te refieres?―le preguntó Elizabeta.

El muchacho sonrió por la pregunta, pero no la respondió― ¿Qué me querías decir?

― ¿Estás bien? Eso puede esperar…

― ¿No querías decírmelo ya? Estoy perfectamente.

La chica había estado hablando despacio y con un aire de nerviosismo, pero la mirada de Gilbert le dio confianza y continuó con su usual tono serio―Creo que es tiempo de dejarlo.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, y confundida, Elizabeta continuó―Espero que no pienses que es por tu culpa o…

―Claro que no―Gilbert aún sonreía levemente―Si crees que eso es lo mejor, no tengo problema.

―Gilbert―la chica se sentía algo perturbada por aquella extraña sonrisa―Aunque me hagas perder la paciencia a veces, te quiero mucho y no soportaría terminar mal…

―No pasa nada―estiró el brazo hasta llegar al oscuro cabello de Elizabeta, y lo acarició un poco―No importa lo que pase, nunca te guardaría rencor o algo por el estilo.

―Eres muy maduro, después de todo―dijo la chica, ya más tranquila.

―No soy idiota―rió Gilbert, feliz por recuperar la atmósfera de siempre―Sé muy bien que no soy el primero en tu lista.

―No digas tonterías―lo golpeó Elizabeta, y a lo lejos se escuchó una campana―Ya es hora de clase, muévete.

La chica se fue corriendo a las aulas― ¡Hey! ¡Vamos al mismo lugar, espérame!

Antes de llegar a su destino, se encontró con Antonio.

― ¿Qué tal fue? ―preguntó el muchacho.

―Me lo ha dicho ella―respondió Gilbert, decaído―Al menos yo no tuve que decir nada.

―Al final piensan igual, aunque sean tan diferentes―Antonio parecía preocuparse poco por llegar tarde a la clase―Pero nunca voy a entender por qué lo dejaste así.

―Fue necesario. Crecí con ella, entendí que no puedo dejar de ver la situación de esa forma.

―Tonterías, Francis también creció con Arthur―Antonio no pudo terminar su frase.

―Todos crecimos juntos; tú con Lovino por ejemplo. Somos personas diferentes, ustedes son unos enfermos y yo soy un ángel―A pesar de que Gilbert tenía una expresión de melancolía horrible, era admirable que pudiera bromear sobre el tema de esa forma―Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Roderich, no pude intervenir al final.

―Ah, ya veo. No pudiste con el remordimiento porque te acostaste con ambos―Antonio esperó a la reacción de Gilbert para decidir si estaba bien reír o no.

―Quizá me estoy convirtiendo en adulto por fin―rió Gilbert.

―No lo creo, lo más seguro es que encontraste a alguien más―por la expresión de su amigo, Antonio supo que quizá tenía razón―Escúpelo, ¿quién es?

―Hm… ¿de verdad quieres saber?―Gilbert le estaba poniendo mucho suspenso al asunto.

―Ah, no me salgas con que… ¡ya acordamos que eso fue un accidente y que no volvería a pasar!―Antonio de alguna forma llevó la conversación a otro lado.

―No estoy hablando de eso, idiota.

― Ah―el muchacho parecía tan aliviado que molestó a Gilbert un poco―Tampoco saldrás con que es la chica más bonita del campus…

―Quizá… el _chico_ más lindo―bromeó Gilbert.

―Ah, no. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Lovi.

― ¡Tu definición de lindo está muy lejos de lo normal!―Mientras más se acercaban al aula, más bajaban la voz.

―Dirás que tienes mal la vista.

―Se tomaron su tiempo, eh―afuera de su salón, estaba Arthur como estatua―El profesor no llega aún, tienen suerte.

― ¿Y tu novio? ―preguntó Antonio. El otro muchacho lo ignoró completamente.

Al entrar, lo primero que Gilbert divisó fue a Elizabeta sentada frente a Roderich. Cuando la chica estaba junto aquel muchacho, se notaba en su expresión el aprecio y cariño que le tenía. Gilbert se daba cuenta fácilmente por esas cariñosas sonrisas y su mirada siempre alegre; la chica simplemente no podía esconder sus sentimientos tan fácil.

Al menos, a Roderich se le notaba aún más aquel cariño hacia Elizabeta, quizá por tener más problemas expresándose o por ser muy torpe.

"Lo disimula muy bien" pensó Gilbert "No esperaba menos, la conoce desde hace mucho, ya debería estar acostumbrado".

Pero a pesar de haber aceptado la situación, ver a Elizabeta tan feliz con alguien más no dejaría de molestarle en un tiempo.

* * *

Un poquito de romance y drama para Gilbert. Me pregunto cuándo será para Antonio...

Hola de nuevo, si terminaste de leer esto, estoy muy feliz.

Quizá deba cambiar el género de Humor a Drama...


	6. Octubre: parte 2

Octubre, parte 2.

Ya era tarde, y en la sala del consejo Arthur aún repasaba los datos de algunos papeles. Luego del último partido de beisbol, la directora había anunciado oficialmente la fecha para la fiesta de Halloween y les había devuelto un poco el ánimo a todos. Pero ahora Arthur y los demás del consejo debían ponerse a trabajar, pues dentro de dos semanas debía estar todo listo para la celebración.

― ¿Sigues aquí, cejas?―le dijo una chica que entró a la sala y de un armario sacó su mochila―Casi es hora de cenar, deberías dejarlo.

―No pasa nada―en la luz del ocaso, los llamativos moños rojos de la muchacha resaltaban su piel morena, y Arthur pensó que se veía excepcionalmente bonita. Aunque su actitud no era del todo _bonita_.

―Como quieras―dijo cortante, y se encaminó a la puerta―Matthew te espera.

Arthur pensó que probablemente era mentira, pues Matthew normalmente estaba con ella o su amigo Carlos, así que decidió seguir en lo suyo. Luego de un rato, alguien volvió a entrar. Alguien muy ruidoso.

― ¡Artie!―Alfred iba solo, lo que era inusual últimamente― ¡Otra vez hasta tarde, ya vámonos!

El muchacho se adelantó a cualquier cosa que Arthur iba decir y empezó a guardar los papeles en diferentes carpetas―Mattie te espera en la cafetería, hay que apresurarnos.

― ¿Entonces sí me buscaba?―Arthur fue por sus cosas mientras Alfred guardaba todo.

―Sí, me pidió que llegara de pasada por ti―cerraron la puerta con llave y se dirigieron a la cafetería. Al llegar, Alfred se fue por su lado mientras Arthur buscaba a Matthew.

―Arthur―lo llamó alguien por detrás, y dio un brinco de sorpresa.

―Ah, Matthew, ¿qué pasa?―el muchacho estaba solo, al parecer quería discutir algo importante.

―Bueno… la directora, ya sabes que anunció la fiesta…―vaciló―Verás…

―Vamos, ya dime, ¿qué con eso?

Y Matthew empezó a explicar la situación.

― _Entonces, Kiku―dijo Alfred un día, mientras jugaban con la consola en su habitación. Matthew estaba en su cama, haciendo los deberes― ¿De qué nos disfrazaremos para la fiesta?_

 _El otro muchacho parecía muy contrariado―Hm… disculpa, Alfred, pero…_

― _¿Qué? ¿Por qué te disculpas?_

― _Lo que pasa es que… desde hace mucho le prometí a Heracles que este año iríamos juntos…―dijo apenado._

― _Oh―Alfred se quedó en blanco._

― _Es que, el primer año fui con Feliciano y…_

― _No pasa nada―claramente pasaba algo, a juzgar por su expresión―Lo entiendo._

― _Podemos ir juntos el siguiente año…_

 _Y la cómoda atmósfera que había en la habitación, desapareció._

―Qué problema…―reflexionó Arthur una vez Matthew había terminado― ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí?

―Conociendo a Alfred―dijo Matthew con aire de suficiencia―Lo más seguro es que ahora quiera ir contigo a la fiesta...

― ¿Entonces?―Arthur se sintió algo feliz al ver esa posibilidad.

―Pues que… que aceptes ir con él…―el chico se ruborizó un poco. Arthur sonrió al darse cuenta de que Matthew se preocupaba mucho por su hermano.

―No veo porqué decirle que no―aunque aún estaba el detalle de que Arthur era del consejo, y tendría otras responsabilidades.

― ¿Cómo?―Matthew puso cara de incredulidad― ¿No irás con…?

― ¿Con quién?―por el contrario, Arthur no tenía idea de lo que decía el otro.

―No, nada… si no estás comprometido con nadie, mejor.

― ¿Y por qué no lo invitaste tú?―no había considerado eso.

―Ah, es que yo iré con Carlos y… no le agrada mucho Alfred…―su expresión se tornó sombría y Arthur comprendió.

―Pero… seguro Alfred querrá participar en los concursos…

―No sería Alfred si quisiera lo contrario―sonrió Matthew.

―Los del consejo no podemos participar, Matthew.

―Algo se podrá hacer sobre eso, ¿no?―el chico no había considero que Arthur siempre era _muy_ apegado a las reglas― ¡No importa por ahora! Lo principal es que-

En ese momento, Alfred se acercaba y Matthew guardó silencio de forma poco disimulada.

― ¡Los encontré!―con él estaba Gilbert― ¿No harán nada mañana, verdad?

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Claro, sí, como digas―se apresuró Matthew, nervioso. Pero Alfred, tan obtuso como siempre, ni siquiera le prestó atención a su extraño comportamiento.

― ¿Por qué?―Arthur intentó salvar la situación antes de que el albino interviniera.

― ¡Con Antonio acordamos jugar futbol! Sería divertido, ¿no?

―No estoy tan seguro, tengo que hacer muchos arreglos…

―No seas aguafiestas, cejas―Gilbert le dio palmaditas en un hombro―Te vas a divertir.

― ¡Hace mucho no jugamos! Vamos a invitar a todos los posibles―ver el rostro de Alfred con una expresión feliz de nuevo era muy reconfortante, y Arthur no pudo negarse. Además, los fin de semana no regresaba a casa, así que no haría mal un pequeño descanso.

―Está bien, está bien… será divertido―no pudo evitar sonreír mientras recordaba las veces que jugaron futbol en el campo junto al parque.

― ¡Qué rápido! De verdad sabes lo que haces, Alfred…―dijo Gilbert, y Arthur le hizo una mueca. Luego de ir por comida, se sentaron junto Antonio y compañía.

Arthur no pudo evitar notar que cierta personita molesta no estaba en la mesa. ― ¿Y Francis?

―Hace rato estaba aquí―respondió Ludwig, que estaba junto a Feliciano. Mientras todos hablaban sobre el partido del día siguiente y cómo dividirían los equipos, una chica desconocida se acercó a la mesa, y le tocó el brazo a Arthur.

―Disculpa, ¿podemos hablar?―le dijo, tímida y con voz muy bajita. Era pequeña, con cabello rubio rozándole las mejillas y ojos oscuros. Arthur se levantó y se alejó un poco de los otros.

―Sí, ¿qué pasa?

―He estado buscando a Fran… al vicepresidente y no lo encuentro, ¿sabe dónde puede estar?―la muchacha se movía mucho de lado a lado; parecía rehilete.

―No, lo siento― "Una más…" pensó Arthur―Puedo darle algún mensaje, si gustas.

―Ah… no, solo… que lo estoy buscando―y con eso, la chica salió de la cafetería corriendo. El muchacho regresó a la mesa, mientras los amigos de Francis lo observaban.

―Ella es la más reciente―le dijo Gilbert una vez se sentó―Seguro Francis no está aquí para evitarla.

―Se veía muy nerviosa…

―No pasa nada, cejas―comentó Antonio―Al menos ahora sale con _solo_ una.

Arthur pensó que ese no era el problema, y se apresuró a comer para regresar a la habitación. Al llegar, ahí estaba Francis, acostado en su cama jugando solitario.

― ¿Qué tal? Tardaste mucho―dijo el muchacho.

― ¿No comiste?―mientras preguntaba, le lanzó unas barras de avena y fresa, la especialidad de las cocineras y las favoritas de Francis.

―Qué considerado―sonrió mientras les daba una mordida.

―Una chica vino mientras comía y me preguntó por ti.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo era?―al muchacho preguntó, sin embargo no parecía interesarle.

―Pequeña, cabello corto. Se veía muy saludable, no como tus usuales.

Francis soltó una carcajada. ― ¿Y cómo son las usuales?

―Ya sabes… muy delgadas. Como sea, creo que necesita hablar contigo urgente.

―No, solo es el tipo de chica que no entiende el "solo pasará una vez"―a Arthur le molestaba mucho esa actitud.

―Y dime, ¿no tendrás alguna enfermedad?―hizo una mueca de asco, Francis solo rió.

―No me acuesto con todas, sabes. Aunque sea difícil de creer―y puso _esa_ maldita sonrisa mientras se hacía el cabello para atrás en vano, pues éste siempre volvía a su lugar.

―La cantidad no significa nada―contestó cortante―Para mañana prepararon un juego de futbol, Antonio y Alfred.

―Ah, sí me enteré. ¿Vas a jugar?―dijo mientras se ponía la mano frente a la boca, como las señoras chismosas, a forma de burla. Arthur lo ignoró y fue al baño.

Pero no pudo disfrutar para nada de su ducha. No podía dejar de pensar en por qué aquella chica se veía tan nerviosa y se montó millones de películas sobre lo que pudo haber pasado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que solo estaba pensando en eso, se puso de mal humor y se dijo a sí mismo que no era de su incumbencia.

Después recordó cuando estaba en la sala del consejo y entró aquella chica con moños rojos por su mochila. Con ella tenía una relación parecida a la que tenía con Francis, pero menos molesta; incluso había una posibilidad de que aceptara ir con él un fin de semana a…

Se quedó en blanco por un momento. "Si Francis supiera que consideré invitarla a salir, se reiría…" pensó, e inmediatamente se reprimió mentalmente por siempre terminar pensando en aquel muchacho.

―Hey, Arthur―lo llamó el susodicho desde fuera― ¿Estás bien? Llevas mucho ahí dentro…

―Sí, no es nada. Ya salgo.

En verdad había estado mucho tiempo en el baño. Incluso estuvo lejos de la regadera perdido en sus pensamientos, y rogó no enfermarse por su descuido.

―No puedo creerlo―suspiró Francis enojado― ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que te seques bien el cabello luego de bañarte!

Al salir, Arthur se fue de nuevo con el tren del pensamiento, sentado en su cama. Tenía la toalla en la cabeza, pero no la estaba usando para secarse.

― ¡No molestes!―gruñó el chico, sin embargo el otro ya estaba alborotándole el cabello con cuidado. Notó que Francis vaciló al acercarse, seguro manteniendo distancia por si recibía algún golpe, aunque Arthur no tenía intención de alejarlo.

El estar tan cerca y escuchar la respiración del otro mientras le secaba el cabello hizo que un curioso sentimiento de nostalgia recorriera a Arthur. Compartir habitación con Francis significaba interactuar mucho con él aunque no quisiera, y en ese momento recordó que antes de ser compañeros de cuarto rara vez se acercaban tanto. "Pero es obvio" pensó Arthur "No nos llevamos muy bien que digamos".

Entonces, sin saber por qué, Arthur mencionó la situación de Alfred que Matthew le contó, pero Francis no le tomó mucha importancia.

―Listo, Su majestad―dijo el muchacho de repente, y se alejó rápido hasta llegar al otro lado de la habitación y acostarse en su cama.

A pesar de ser una reacción extraña, Arthur como toda persona sensata decidió no comentar nada y se dispuso a dormir.

Cuando menos lo pensó, se vio a sí mismo en el bosque, mientras un lindo niño de largos cabellos exclamaba su nombre desde el otro lado del río. Después, vio la primera vez que habló con Lukas; ese día había sido uno de los mejores de su infancia. Saber que había otra persona cerca con la que hablar de sus irremplazables amigos era en verdad reconfortante, pues al parecer nadie podía ver a las hadas o elfos.

Esa noche se le hizo la más corta en un tiempo, ya que le pareció no haber descansado nada cuando Alfred entró a la habitación temprano la mañana siguiente. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba de mal humor por ello, pero el día anterior había aceptado jugar y no iba faltar a su palabra.

―Vamos a decidir los equipos con piedra, papel y tijeras o algo así―decía Alfred, animado, mientras esperaba en la cama de Arthur a que los muchachos se cambiaran de ropa―También podemos usar una moneda, ¿qué dicen?

―Me parece bien―respondió Francis aún dormido, a pesar de no tener idea de lo que hablaba el otro.

―Saben, incluso logramos que Rody acepte ir―continuó Alfred, orgulloso, pasando por alto que ninguno de los muchachos estaba interesado― ¡Será mejor que no se burlen si es algo torpe al jugar!

Todo el camino a la cafetería, Alfred siguió hablando sobre los que iban a jugar, mientras sus acompañantes despertaban poco a poco. En la cocina, estaban Matthew y Gilbert esperándolos.

―Kiku les preparó desayuno―dijo Matthew al verlos llegar―Y se disculpó quién sabe cuántas veces por si había hecho algo que no les gusta.

― ¡Él nunca va cambiar!―respondió Alfred feliz, al mismo tiempo que atacaba la comida.

― ¿Y los demás?

―Ya se fueron al campo, están muy emocionados―respondió Gilbert.

―Ajá, sí―dijo Arthur escéptico―Según me dijeron, no va jugar nadie muy entusiasta que digamos.

―Está bien, me atrapaste―rió el muchacho―Tienen que apartar el campo; hoy no entrenan los de futbol pero aún así los alumnos juegan.

― ¿Y los equipos?―intervino Francis.

―Nos esperan para formarlos―respondió Matthew, quien ya estaba acabando su comida, justo cuando llegó una chica junto a ellos.

Era la misma muchacha del día anterior, y Francis se alejó un poco para hablar con ella. Cuando terminaron, la chica se fue corriendo, apenada.

― ¿Qué te dijo?―Gilbert no dejó siquiera que el muchacho tomara asiento.

―Nada importante―respondió con voz suave―Ya te he dicho que no preguntes.

―Sí, sí claro―dijo el otro con una mueca―Lo de "respetar a las señoritas"…

― ¿Enserio no pasó nada?―añadió Matthew en voz baja, parecía preocupado. Francis solo sonrió tranquilo y Arthur no pudo evitar hacer cara de disgusto. Luego de eso, empezaron con sus discusiones de siempre mientras comían.

― ¡Seguro se tomaron su tiempo, idiotas!―les gritó Lovino una vez llegaron al campo donde jugarían― ¡Casi me quedaba dormido!

Junto a él, estaba acostado Antonio, quien sí se había quedado dormido.

―Esperamos, como, ¡una eternidad!―dijo Feliks mientras le pasaba el balón a Toris.

― ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?―preguntó Arthur a Ludwig, pues siempre era el más organizado.

―Será un equipo de Alfred y el otro de Antonio―respondió el muchacho desde el césped, al mismo tiempo que intentaba apartar a Feliciano, pues estaba plácidamente dormido en sus piernas―Cada quien va tomar una de éstas y así se decidirá.

Ludwig mostró unas bolitas de papel en su mano. Si sacaban el número uno, estarían con Antonio, y el resto con Alfred.

― ¡Es obvio que Erika no va jugar!―dijo Basch mientras todos se acercaban por su papel― ¡Ustedes son unos bárbaros!

―No eres tú el que debe tomar esa decisión―respondió Elizabeta luego de tomar su papel, que tenía el número uno escrito.

― ¡Si quieres jugar, puedes hacerlo, Erika!―sonrió Emma, al ver que en su papel no había número―Oh, Govert, ¡estamos en el mismo equipo!

―Así está bien, puedo ser el árbitro―dijo la chica en cuestión―Además si yo juego, nos faltaría alguien para el otro equipo…

―Eh… Kiku está en el equipo contrario…―se quejó Heracles.

―Estamos los tres con Antonio, ¿no es genial?―rió Feliciano, mientras abrazaba a Ludwig y Kiku.

― ¡No creas que te dejaré ganar, Lovi!―Antonio ya estaba despierto, y con la energía de siempre― ¡A ti tampoco, Gov!

―No es necesario, Toño, todos sabemos que yo soy mejor en esto que tú―se burló Lovino mientras chocaba con cinco con Alfred.

―Bueno, bueno―sonrió Gilbert, y pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Arthur― ¿Cómo lo ves, Francis? Tú novio y yo estamos en el mismo equipo.

―Creo que te debería interesar más que yo estoy con tu novio―dijo Francis, sin importarle desmentir a su amigo, para después jalar a Matthew y abrazarlo fuerte.

― ¿De qué hablas, Francis?―preguntó Matthew, tartamudeando.

―Me pregunto si ahora me podrás ganar, Gilbert―se burló Elizabeta, en el tono que usaba mientras jugaban en el parque. Siempre había sido una chica poco afeminada, pero últimamente se estaba sobre esforzando en ser más delicada.

― ¡Tranquila! Si no te gano, seguro va ser porque éste señorito se va poner en mi camino―respondió el muchacho e hizo un ademán hacia Roderich, quien estaba discutiendo con Basch.

Entre el barullo, se escuchó el ruido de un silbato. Todos voltearon, y se quedaron sorprendidos luego de ver que había sido Erika. El rostro de la muchacha se puso de todos colores, y habló entrecortado. ―Ah… Es… hora de iniciar…

Se dividieron en los equipos y decidieron las posiciones; no tardaron mucho, pues eran casi las mismas de cuando eran pequeños.

― _No sé para qué juegas, enano. Eres malísimo―dijo uno de los hermanos de Arthur al terminar de jugar. Arthur sabía que a sus hermanos les gustaba molestar, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse mal cada vez que decían cosas hirientes._

― _No le hagas caso, Arthur, es mentira―dijo Lukas, despacio. Él no había jugado, pero veía de cerca―Mejor vamos con…_

―Oye, Arthur, ¿estás bien?―preguntó Feliks, que estaba junto a él―No te distraigas mucho, o te pegarán un pelotazo.

El principio del juego fue muy divertido. Todos, a excepción de los que aún practicaban deportes a diario, cometían errores muy graciosos. Gilbert y Roderich se cayeron de formas espectaculares; en una ocasión, Toris chocó contra Govert y casi caían arriba de Arthur. Solo Alfred se atrevía a ponerse enfrente de Feliciano, y Basch metió un gol en su propia portería. El ambiente era relajado, lleno de risas y cansancio, como lo era en el pasado. Arthur empezaba a alegrarse por haber aceptado jugar, cuando Francis se le puso enfrente. Normalmente, el muchacho estaría en la portería, pero al parecer Matthew le pidió ese lugar y ahí estaba, arruinando el bello paisaje que Arthur veía.

― _¿Qué?―gritó Francis exageradamente― ¿Nunca has jugado futbol?_

― _Ya te dije que no―respondió Arthur, enojado._

― _Entiendo que no salieras a jugar, pero, ¿nunca has jugado dentro de tu casa?_

― _No._

― _¿Qué no tenías hermanos?―preguntó un pequeño Alfred._

― _Sí tengo, pero… no juego con ellos―respondió Arthur, más amable._

― _¿Por qué?―insistió Alfred―Yo siempre juego con Mattie. Me molesta que llore, pero aún así jugamos. ¿Tú lloras?_

― _Eh… no… Mis hermanos mayores no quieren jugar conmigo, eso pasa._

― _¿Por qué no juegas con tus hermanos menores, entonces?_

― _No seas pesado, Alfred―dijo Francis._

― _Pero quiero saber…_

― _Bueno, entonces, ¡hay que ir a jugar futbol ahora!―Francis ignoró a Alfred y tomó a Arthur del brazo, para llevarlo casi arrastrando al campo junto al parque. Ya habían muchos niños formando equipo para jugar, y entre ellos estaba uno de los hermanos mayores de Arthur._

― _Francis, no… no quiero jugar…―dijo Arthur, tenso._

― _Pero ahí está tu amigo, mira―Francis apuntó hacia Lukas, que estaba con sus vecinos― ¡Vamos!_

Arthur empezaba a sentirse mal. Inmediatamente supo que la causa era su descuido del día anterior en la ducha, pero decidió seguir como si nada pasara. Todos se estaban divirtiendo y él no quería arruinarlo, además solo tendría que esperar un poco, solo hasta que el juego terminara. Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban jugando? No tenía idea. Para Arthur, el tiempo estaba pasando muy lento, sin embargo estaba seguro de que apenas iban empezando.

Aun así, se esforzó en ocultar su malestar, pues si alguien amable y sensato lo notaba seguro querría dejar de jugar.

― ¿Arthur?―lo llamó Kiku― ¿Qué tienes? Francis acaba de pasar junto a ti y lo dejaste ir.

Le dolía la cabeza de nuevo. El partido ya no era divertido, había perdido el hilo de lo que pasaba. No podía pensar con claridad; sentía los brazos y piernas pesados, no intentaba moverse porque sentía que no podría su peso.

―Estoy bien―dijo, y perdió el equilibrio. Se recargó en Kiku y su dolor de cabeza se calmó un poco, pero pronto se acercaron todos para ver qué pasaba y hacían mucho ruido.

― ¿Bien? ¡Pero si tienes mucha fiebre!―exclamó Kiku, luego de poner una mano en la frente de Arthur―Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería, queda más cerca que los dormitorios.

― ¡Estoy bien! ¡Puedo seguir jugando!―Arthur alzó su voz lo más que pudo.

―No digas tonterías―intervino Francis en tono severo. Apartó a Arthur del hombro de Kiku, y le pidió ayuda a Gilbert para llevarlo a la enfermería―Esperen un poco, Gilbert va volver para seguir jugando.

―No es para tanto…―dijo Arthur, terco, pero sin fuerzas.

―Ya deja de quejarte, cejas―suspiró Gilbert―Estabas como zombie, y dices que "no es para tanto".

― ¡Artie!―gritó Alfred desde el pasillo, con él iban Matthew y Kiku.

― ¿Qué pasa? Ya casi iba de regreso―Gilbert estaba empujado la puerta de la enfermería.

―No se trata de eso―comentó Kiku―Decidimos posponer el partido. No podemos jugar mientras alguien está en…

En ese momento, Francis indicó a Kiku que guardara silencio con un ademán disimulado, seguro intentando que Arthur no se diera cuenta. Francis lo conocía bien. Sabía que Arthur se sentiría mal por interrumpir el juego, y su consideración le hizo sentir un poco feliz. "Un poco" pensó Arthur "Solo un poco…".

― _Arthur―dijo Francis en tono lastimero―Vamos, no es para tanto…_

― _Te dije que no quería jugar―respondió, enojado._

― _¡No es el fin del mundo! Es la primera vez que juegas, es natural…_

― _¡No entiendes!_ ― _Arthur se alejó, hasta llegar con Lukas de nuevo. Aquel había sido su primer juego de futbol, y a pesar de saber cómo jugar, la presencia de su hermano no le había ayudado. Era normal que Francis lo molestara, pero esa vez se había pasado. No pedía una disculpa, porque él mismo admitía que disculparse (y más con Francis) era difícil, pero esperaba que al menos se sintiera mal por no escucharlo…_

― _Hermano―dijo un niño de expresión calmada, y con las mismas cejas de Arthur. Su cabello se formaba en rulos alrededor de sus orejas―Francis me dijo, que quiere que te diga, que se siente mal por obligarte a jugar._

― _¡No le hagas los mandados a ese idiota!―respondió_ ― _Vete a buscar escarabajos o algo con Kyle._

― _¿Te peleaste con Francis?―preguntó Lukas despacio._

― _Como siempre―Arthur no creía que Francis de verdad intentó disculparse._

― _Creo que esta vez deberías dejarlo pasar._

― _¿Por qué?_

― _Porque… es cierto que siempre pelean, pero… esta vez es diferente―Lukas se dio cuenta de la confusión de Arthur, y continúo―Siempre es Francis el que está ahí cuando lo pasas mal, ¿qué no?_

― _¡No! Siempre que lo paso mal, él es la causa._

― _Pero aún así… él va estar ahí, y lo sabes._

Arthur estaba acostado en una camilla de la enfermería. Ya se sentía mejor, pero estaba claro que se había enfermado. Justo cuando despertó, entró la enfermera por la cortina que rodeaba su cama. Hablaron un poco, y le contó sobre su malestar. Ella dijo que debía mantenerse en reposo para recuperarse más rápido, y le recetó unas pequeñas pastillas. Le dio un buen sermón por su descuido en esa época del año, para después comentar que tenía muy buenos amigos.

―Ya puedes llevarlo a su habitación―dijo la mujer, volteando al otro lado de la cortina― ¡Recuerda que debe reposar! No lo dejes hacer nada extra hasta que se recupere.

―Llegó el carruaje, Su majestad―dijo Francis en su usual tono de burla, y le tendió los brazos.

―Puedo moverme solo, gracias―respondió con una mueca― ¿Por qué no te fuiste con los demás?

―Me han obligado a quedarme una vez supieron que no tenías algo más grave que una gripe.

―Sí que se preocupan…

Arthur no habló más, hasta que salieron de la enfermería y se pusieron en marcha a los dormitorios. ― ¿Y el juego?

―No importa, ya nos divertimos lo suficiente―Francis insistía en ir cerca de Arthur, por si perdía el equilibrio―No lo tomes muy enserio.

Arthur le dijo cómo se sentía y que esperaba no empeorar. Francis, como la enfermera, lo reprendió por su descuido. ―Pero no te preocupes―dijo al final―Yo me encargo del presupuesto para la fiesta.

Arthur bufó y empezó a reír― ¿Tú, encargarte? ¡Pero no sabes cómo!

―Claro que lo sé. Y aunque no lo sepa, debes descansar y dejarme eso a mí.

―Al final vas a terminar preguntándome cada cosa, y será lo mismo―el muchacho seguía riéndose―Te vas a cansar tú por ir y venir de la sala del consejo hasta la habitación, y me voy a cansar yo de decirte lo que harás por partes.

Francis no respondió hasta que llegaron a su habitación y Arthur se acostó a descansar. ―Lo siento―dijo por fin el muchacho, al sentarse junto a Arthur―No me di cuenta de que estabas enfermo.

― ¿Te pegué la enfermedad?―respondió Arthur, para después estirar una mano hasta la frente de otro.

Como Francis no respondía, Arthur siguió. ―Y pensar que antes te era tan difícil pedir perdón. Tanto, como para mandar a mis hermanos a decirlo por ti.

Francis se quedó callado un momento, pensando. Luego empezó a reír. ―Pues ya ves, he madurado aunque no lo parezca.

―Está bien que no te dieras cuenta, porque esa era la idea.

―Lo imaginé―respondió―Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber al menos eso.

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta. Francis fue a ver, y Alfred entró corriendo hasta donde estaba Arthur. Detrás de él iba Kiku.

― ¿Estás bien?―preguntó el muchacho al acercarse (quizá demasiado) para inspeccionar la expresión del joven enfermo.

Arthur se quedó quieto, sorprendido por el comportamiento de Alfred. Le invadió un sentimiento parecido a cuando alguien come, por voluntad propia, los platillos que prepara.― ¿Estás actuando? Si estabas tan preocupado, no entiendo por qué dejaste a Francis solo en la enfermería.

― ¿De qué hablas?―se indignó Alfred― ¡La enfermera nos pidió irnos! Francis ofreció quedarse.

Arthur buscó respuesta a una pregunta que no formuló en los rostros de los otros muchachos. Francis apartó la vista, avergonzado. Kiku solo se encogió de hombros.

―Oh, pues… estoy bien, como puedes ver.

― ¿Qué dijo la enfermera?―preguntó Kiku.

―Nada importante…

―Le ha dicho que debe descansar―intervino Francis―Pero el señorito no piensa obedecer.

― ¡Bueno! No es tan difícil―sonrió Alfred.

―No tengo tiempo de descansar, debo preparar la fiesta―dijo Arthur inmediatamente. Francis rodó los ojos.

―Ya lo escucharon―dijo―Piensa seguir con lo de la fiesta.

―Pero eso tampoco es difícil… ¡lo podemos hacer nosotros, Francis!

―Eso planeo, pero como siempre, no confía en los otros miembros del consejo…

―No creo que sea un problema si Arthur se acuesta en el sofá de la sala e inspecciona lo que hacen―comentó Kiku―Así no tendrá que intervenir directamente, ¿qué piensas, Arthur?

El muchacho fue tomado desprevenido y no tuvo tiempo de responder, más que balbucear incoherencias.

― ¡Ya está arreglado!―lo interrumpió Alfred―Nosotros prepararemos todo.

Antes de que Arthur protestara, Alfred continuó: ― ¡Ah, lo había olvidado! Arthur, ¿vamos juntos a la fiesta?

La atmósfera se puso muy pesada debido al drástico cambio de tema. Se notaba la incomodidad de Kiku y Francis, pero Arthur estaba demasiado ocupado aguantando el llanto como para importarle.

―Ah, sí… está bien, pero…

El otro muchacho no lo dejó terminar. No lo interrumpió con su usual habladero ni nada, solo sonrió ampliamente, y Arthur simplemente no pudo comentar nada.

En la siguiente semana, Arthur no mejoró ni un poco, quizá por su terquedad de asistir a todas las clases. Su excusa era que debía entregar las tareas, y que no quería salir mal en los exámenes, pero al final de las clases Francis terminaba llevándolo a rastras hasta la sala del consejo para que se recostar en el sillón. De alguna forma los miembros del consejo se las arreglaron para terminar los presupuestos en el tiempo correcto, a pesar de que Arthur normalmente se quedaba dormido y no les ayudaba en nada. Sin embargo, teniéndolo en la sala era la forma en que Francis se libraba de sus rabietas y quejas.

Francis tomó un papel importante. Fungió su cargo como vicepresidente y organizó a todos de la forma correcta (aunque no como Arthur hubiera querido), y dejó una muy buena impresión en la directora, quien estaba segura de que su buen comportamiento en los últimos meses se debía a la influencia de Arthur. En realidad, todos se sorprendieron por la dedicación que tenía el muchacho hacia los cuidados del joven enfermo, pero nunca comentaron nada al respecto. Quizá se debía a que ni siquiera los burlescos amigos de Francis lo molestaban por ese hecho, e incluso ayudaron en los deberes del consejo.

―Oye, Francis, llegaron las arañas de hule―dijo Gilbert mientras entraba a la sala cargando una enorme caja de cartón.

― ¿Solo _una_ caja?―respondió Francis desde el escritorio, el cual tenía repleto de papeles de colores― ¡El gimnasio donde será la fiesta es enorme-!

―Hey, tranquilo―lo interrumpió Alfred, que entró cargando otras dos cajas, una en cada brazo―Aquí están todas.

―Lo siento… no pude ayudar…―dijo Kiku sin aliento, a pesar de llevar en las manos solo el papel de la entrega.― ¿Cómo estás, Arthur?

―Mejor―respondió el muchacho desde el sofá. Junto a él estaba Antonio, exigiéndole que se tomara la medicina mientras ambos hacían adornos de papel.

Francis se puso de pie abruptamente―Ya falta menos de una semana para la fiesta, necesito que vayan a buscar voluntarios para colocar los adornos.

Así, cada quien dijo una clase y salieron de la sala rumbo a sus destinos. Francis y Arthur se quedaron callados, asombrados por la rápida reacción de sus amigos.

― ¿Qué tal va la música?―preguntó Arthur mientras volvía al trabajo.

―Por fin está todo arreglado―Francis había tenido problemas para contratar a un grupo decente―También tenemos las luces y ya ordené la comida. Falta empezar a decorar.

―Al final, salió bien, huh…

―Pues claro, ¿quién crees que soy?

―Un idiota mujeriego―respondió Arthur de forma inmediata.

― ¿Ya le dijiste a Alfred?―Francis cambió de tema.

Arthur guardó silencio un momento. ―Sí, pero no le importó mucho. Dijo que no quería ganar concursos, sino divertirse.

―Diría que ahora es más sensato, pero sería mentira―suspiró―Mira que invitarte frente a Kiku… esa fue obviamente su venganza.

―Pero Kiku sabe cómo es nuestra relación, no creo que le haya molestado.

―Ahh, no esperaba menos del niño que nunca se ha enamorado…―dijo Francis sin ánimos.

― ¿De qué hablas?―respondió enojado.

―El amor es difícil, querido. No importa si es su hermano o incluso su madre… cuando ves a la persona que quieres con alguien más, no puedes evitar sentirte frustrado porque no eres tú el que está junto a ella.―concluyó con melancolía.

―Eso lo dices porque eres un enfermo―dijo Arthur luego de un rato, con su usual mueca de disgusto.

―Tan infantil como siempre―Francis dio el suspiro más prolongado y desalentador de todos hasta ahora―Algún día vas a entender de qué estoy hablando.

―No me trates de idiota―el muchacho se puso de pie―Ya no soy un niño.

―Entonces explícame por qué sigues actuando como uno―Francis le sostuvo la mirada.

―Hey, ya tenemos voluntarios…―entró Antonio a la sala, pero se detuvo al notar el ambiente tenso― ¿Qué pasa?

―No es nada―sonrió Francis―Vamos, pues. Hay que empezar. Por hoy, vamos a ocupar esas cajas y…

Arthur fue al gimnasio principal para ver cómo iban las decoraciones, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la discusión con Francis, y la cabeza le estaba empezando a doler de nuevo. El escenario donde se iba a presentar la banda estaba listo, y las pinturas de los muchachos del club de artes estaban recargadas en las paredes. Aún faltaban adornos por hacer, pero Gilbert y Alfred ya estaban en escaleras colgando lo principal. El encanto de las chicas entraba aquí. Ellas decidían la mejor forma de acomodar las cosas y cómo no debían ir. En realidad, rechazaron todas las ideas que había dado Arthur en una primera instancia, lo cual llevó a burlas más que nada por parte de Francis.

― ¡Hey, Artie!―gritó Alfred desde los soportes del techo, donde colgaba adornos negros y naranjas― ¿No crees que este edificio es perfecto para una entrada triunfal? Te cuelgas desde aquí, y…

Pero Arthur perdió el interés en la absurda plática de Alfred, cuando divisó a aquella muchacha con cabello corto que había buscado a Francis en la cafetería. Al parecer, fue una de las voluntarias para ayudar con los adornos, y como era de esperarse, estaba junto a Francis hablando animadamente.

Arthur recordó que nunca le llegó a preguntar al muchacho sobre esa chica, así que aún no sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que Francis sí le hubiera contado. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no le contó sin necesidad de preguntarle?

Quizá habían tenido solo una pequeña discusión; quizá Francis iba enserio con aquella muchacha y por eso no quería hablar sobre eso. Se notaba en su rostro el cariño con el que la veía, que no era mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que Arthur se diera cuenta.

Arthur se preguntó por qué Francis la veía así, por qué sonreía así con ella. Era normal que coqueteara con chicas pero, casi nunca se portaba tan caballeroso. ¿Es que era alguien muy inocente, alguien a quien se debe cuidar? O quizá alguien muy amable. ¿A Francis le gustaban las personas amables? Claro, a quién no. Entonces, Arthur era una persona horrible. Pero aún así, Francis hablaba con él… ¿solo porque eran compañeros de cuarto? No, no importaba la razón. Francis sonreía con sus amigos a pesar de ser muy molestos. Eso era normal, los amigos no tienen que ser agradables, mucho menos cuando se conocen desde hace tiempo. Quizá Francis consideraba a Arthur como su amigo, aunque no era muy seguro, pues su comportamiento con él y con Antonio (por ejemplo) era muy distinto. Primero que nada, ¿por qué estaba Arthur tan empeñado en pensar en eso?

Sería mejor para él seguir con su vida. Terminar sus tareas, cumplir con sus deberes. Dejar que sus conocidos hicieran sus vidas como les plazca. Que Francis se enamorara de verdad no le debía importar. Él también debería enamorarse, y probarle al otro idiota que no es infantil. No, eso no iba servir, porque, a final de cuentas iba terminar pensando en Francis. Arthur maldijo su costumbre a siempre pelear con el otro.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que, si dejaba que los otros vivieran su vida, no iba volver a discutir con Francis. Tampoco debía contar con que Francis fuera por él cuando se sintiera solo, ni siquiera cuando estuviera llorando. ¿Francis de verdad lo dejaría llorando solo, en el bosque? Cuando eran pequeños, eso nunca pasó, pero… si Francis hacía su vida aparte, era obvio que no iría por él cuando lo correcto sería ir por su esposa.

Arthur empezó a sentir un característico y ligero calor detrás de los ojos, como cuando las lágrimas amenazan con salir. Intentó reprimirlas, pero no pudo. ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando? ¿Era porque solo pensaba idioteces? Volteo por instinto hacia donde estaba Francis, y el muchacho lo estaba viendo, perplejo. Entonces Arthur salió rápidamente del gimnasio hacia el primer lugar que le vino a la mente.

Cuando llegó a la sala del consejo, cerró la puerta por dentro, y se recostó en el sofá. La cabeza empezó a palpitarle y poco a poco le dolía más, pero no podía parar las lágrimas. Se preguntó tantas cosas para descifrar su comportamiento, pero no pudo responder nada. ¿Era porque Francis lo vio llorando, y aún así no fue tras él? ¿Así sería de ahora en adelante?

A pesar de que afuera el sol ya se había ocultado, la pequeña esperanza de que Francis llegara a la sala, seguía ahí. No había más lágrimas en su rostro, y se sentía más ligero después de sacarlas. Una vez se hizo a la idea de que nadie llegaría, salió rumbo al gimnasio para ver cómo iban los adornos, y al abrir la puerta, vio que Francis estaba sentado junto a la entrada.

― ¿Ya terminaste de llorar?―preguntó.

Arthur no pudo decir nada; se quedó ahí con la boca medio abierta viendo a Francis. El muchacho rió y se puso de pie. Después tomó a Arthur de la mano y lo llevó hasta el gimnasio.

―Aún no terminan de colgar las cosas―dijo, como si ir caminando de esa forma por la escuela no importara en lo más mínimo― ¡El gimnasio es súper grande! La directora nos tiene como burros…

― ¿Qué haces aquí?―Arthur dijo a secas, apenas logrando abrir la boca para ello.

― ¿Acaso no me estabas esperando?―sonrió el otro.

―Pero… ¿y tú esposa?―murmuró Arthur, y al darse cuenta de la tontería que había dicho, rogó que Francis no le diera importancia. Sin embargo por la carcajada que soltó, era obvio que había escuchado.

―Aún no tengo ese tipo de compromiso, ni lo planeo―dijo, aún riendo. Pero no se burló como Arthur creía.

―Hey, no te pongas a llorar de nuevo―continuó Francis, ya que Arthur estaba apretando mucho su mano y caminaba con la vista abajo.

― ¿Quién está llorando, idiota?―gritó Arthur mientras soltaba bruscamente la mano del otro muchacho.

Para el día de la fiesta, los preparativos estaban en orden, incluso Arthur ya se había recuperado totalmente. Sin embargo, casi todos estaban a última hora terminando sus disfraces para participar en los concursos. Arthur no se preocupó en eso, e improvisó juntando sus anteriores disfraces en uno de vampiro.

― ¡Auch, cuidado!―se quejó Arthur, pues Roderich le había pinchado con una aguja.

―Si no te dejas de mover, no puedo evitarlo―respondió tranquilo―No es mi culpa que estés más delgado, deberías decirle a Francis que te alimente bien.

― ¿Disculpa? ¡Él es quien se salta las comidas!―se defendió Francis, mientras en su cama rompía con tijeras una de sus viejas camisetas.

― ¿De verdad te vas a poner eso?―preguntó Arthur, aún sin creer que Francis no se molestó en preparar un disfraz llamativo y exagerado como años anteriores.

―A diferencia de otros años, ahora debo trabajar―dijo Francis en todo serio. Antonio, quien había estado callado, soltó una carcajada.

― ¡Lo que pasa es que no tuviste tiempo de preparar nada!

― ¿Qué importa? ¡Es lo mismo!

― ¿Pueden apurarse? La directora ya nos ha llamado―dijo Alfred al entrar a la sala, con un bonito disfraz de vampiro, el cual claramente estaba planeado inicialmente para algo diferente.

Francis soltó un jadeo alarmado y rápidamente se empezó a cambiar mientras los demás salían del aula tranquilamente. Arthur vio que estaba teniendo problemas, pues cuando Francis hacía las cosas con prisa, siempre terminaba desesperándose y arruinando todo.

―Eres un desastre con patas―dijo Arthur luego de tomar un rollo de vendas que estaba en la cama y empezar a enredarlo en el cuello de Francis.― ¿Aquí está bien?

― ¿Artie?―Alfred había regresado luego de darse cuenta de que Arthur no se había marchado junto con todos.

Para Alfred era normal que a veces aquellos muchachos se comportaran como una vieja pareja de casados, pero Arthur (como siempre), se alejó rápidamente de Francis.― ¿Qué pasa?

―Nada, solo regresé a ver por qué no venían. Deberías apresurarte, Francis―con eso, Alfred se marchó. Arthur se dispuso a seguirlo, pero Francis lo tomó del brazo.

―Dime, Arthur―dijo el muchacho, viéndolo a los ojos― ¿Ya entendiste lo que dije antes?

― ¿Qué?―preguntó Arthur en su usual tono de molestia.

―Ver a la persona que quieres con otra―Francis no tenía intención de responder, pero fue una reacción inmediata.

―Lo que no entiendo es por qué sacas ese tema ahora―y el muchacho salió de la sala sin esperar respuesta.

El pasillo que llevaba al gimnasio también había sido decorado, y los colores de las delgadas cortinas daban ese aspecto tétrico que debía haber en Halloween. La noche era perfecta; había luna llena y desde las ventanas se veían los árboles sin hojas meciéndose con el viendo helado de la temporada. Las personas ya estaban llegando, pero la directora dio un breve discurso antes de que la música empezara. Dentro del gimnasio, las únicas luces que se veían eran los reflectores de colores que colocaron los de mantenimiento en el techo, y apenas se distinguían a los alumnos bailando.

Alfred había invitado a Arthur, pero en realidad toda la fiesta estuvieron junto a sus amigos, pues el rollo de invitar a alguien era solo para disfrazarse y ganar algún premio. Contrario a lo que todos esperaban, Francis no parecía integrarse, y se mantuvo de pie lejos de todos.

―Lo siento―dijo Alfred de repente cuando él y Arthur fueron a una mesa por bebidas. Arthur se extrañó tanto que no pudo siquiera responder―Fui egoísta y ahora es mi culpa que Francis esté enojado…

― ¿De qué hablas?

― ¡Artie, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta!

―Claro que me di cuenta. Después de todo, no me ha molestado en toda la tarde.

― ¡Eso no!―Alfred parecía haber perdido la paciencia―No lo había notado, pero Mattie me dijo que Francis no dejaba de vernos, y es cierto…

Arthur volteó en dirección al aludido, quien estaba hablando con unas compañeras de clase. ―Ajá, sí, ya lo veo…―dijo Arthur, sarcástico.

―Artie, sé que una vez te dije algo malo sobre las intenciones de Francis, pero ya no creo que sea así…

―No digas tonterías―Arthur prefería no recordar aquella conversación con Alfred.

―Deberías ir con él―dijo Alfred después de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y desaparecer entre la multitud. Arthur suspiró, y sin tener otra opción, fue hasta donde estaba Francis.

― ¿Te diviertes, cher?―preguntó el muchacho. Ya no había nadie con él, y se veía muy decaído.

―Más que tú, al menos. Te ves horrible.

―Bueno…―suspiró―Sí, quizá tienes razón.

Arthur tragó saliva y se animó a sacar un tema que quería abordar desde hacía tiempo.― ¿Te dejó plantado… aquella chica?

― ¿Qué chica?

―La de la cafetería―dijo Arthur, apartando la mirada, avergonzado―Ella… parece importarte para ti.

Francis rió despacio―Te refieres a mi… ¿ _esposa_?―enfatizó en la última palabra, algo meloso. Arthur sabía que tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero nunca pensó que Francis lo _conociera_ a tal extremo de llegar a una conclusión tan acertada. ―No tengo nada con ella. Me pidió ayuda para acercarse a alguien que le gusta, y me negué.

― ¿Por qué?―Arthur no lo creía del todo, pero le pareció más interesante seguirle el juego.

―Quiero ayudarle, pero―vaciló―Por la persona que le gusta… no puedo ayudarle sinceramente.

―Ah, ¿no?

―No. Pero creo que de alguna forma le ayudé a tener más confianza, y se animó a hablarle a esa persona.

―Pues, ¿eso es bueno, no? ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?―hablar seriamente con Francis sobre algo como romance, era simplemente de novela.

―Dime, ¿te molestó verme hablando con ella?

Arthur se enojó por el cambio de tema, y respondió ― ¿Qué idioteces dices? ¡Eso no me importa!

― ¿Enserio? Qué mal. Yo pensé que por fin entenderías―el tono apático de Francis hizo enojar aún más al otro muchacho.

―Alfred me pidió disculpas. Piensa que es su culpa que estés enojado―dijo bruscamente, para ver si Francis le ayudaba a entender. Aunque no tuvo muchas esperanzas, pues ese día, todos se estaban comportando de forma inusual.

―Quizá si maduró, después de todo―sonrió Francis.

― ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Por qué todos insisten en… entender lo que yo no? ¡Ya estoy harto de no tener idea de qué es lo que insinúas!―gritó el muchacho. Nadie se dio cuenta, pues la música estaba muy alta.

―Antes de entender a los demás―respondió Francis, con el semblante tenso―Procura entenderte a ti mismo y tus sentimientos.

― ¿Eso importa? ¿Acaso tú te entiendes perfectamente?

Francis dudó por un momento, pero ya más calmado, respondió―Puede que yo hubiera tardado mucho en darme cuenta, pero no soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para ignorar un sentimiento por el cual lloré casi dos horas.

Arthur supo que hablaba de él, pero sin comprender del todo por qué lo decía. ¿De verdad era tan estúpido? No, era Francis el que no se explicaba bien.

―Eres tú―añadió el muchacho―Tú eres la persona que le gusta, Arthur.

Entonces, Antonio y Lovino llegaron con ellos para llevarse a Arthur (completamente desconcertado) a rastras hasta el escenario, pues era hora de empezar con los concursos.

* * *

Qué agusto viven estos muchachos, sin tareas...

¡Hola! Esta vez, tenemos algo de drama desde el punto de vista del cejotas.

Quizá me pasé, pero de verdad veo en personajes como Arthur (y Lovino) el tipo que llora cuando no entiende sus propios sentimientos.

Francis tuvo un cambio drástico, ¿huh? Seguro tiene sus razones.

Si terminaste de leer esto, estoy muy feliz.


	7. Noviembre: parte 1

Noviembre: parte 1.

Más que un ambiente fresco propio de otoño, el mes trajo consigo una de las etapas más sombrías para los estudiantes: otro periodo de evaluaciones. Sin embargo, justo antes de iniciar con las pruebas, se anunció cuál sería el evento sorpresa de ese semestre. Gracias a la acertada decisión, los alumnos terminaron sus exámenes de forma entusiasta y se empezaron a preparar para el concurso de talentos.

Cada grupo de amigos planeaba una presentación, y en todo el campus solo se escuchaba hablar sobre el concurso, ya que estaría permitida la entrada a personas ajenas de la escuela para presenciar los espectáculos. Entonces, a los jóvenes no se les pasó la oportunidad de invitar a sus padres y amigos para que los visitaran en la ocasión especial.

Sin embargo, no todos estaban en su mejor momento. Francis se encontraba en un extraño estado de depresión, tanto, que ni sus amigos se atrevían a preguntar qué le pasaba. Era una verdadera incógnita, más que nada porque Arthur se encontraba perfectamente bien, y (como dijo Gilbert) habían dos posibles causas de ese estropicio: Primero, que Francis estaba de nuevo en una de sus imbéciles etapas dramáticas por alguna chica. Segundo, que Francis y Arthur habían tenido esta vez una pelea devastadora en verdad.

Francis había escuchado esa conversación de sus amigos por casualidad, y pensó que casi estaban en lo correcto. Pues era un drama, pero no por una chica, y había discutido con el presidente del consejo estudiantil, pero no era algo en realidad _devastador_. Lo que lo tenía tan consternado, era la actitud calmada de Arthur, a pesar de haber planeado perfectamente el día de la fiesta.

Pero no refiriéndose a hacer los decorados u ordenar la comida; Francis había planeado toda aquella discusión con el muchacho, con el fin de que dejara de actuar inocente y le hiciera frente a sus sentimientos, pues desde el día en que lo vio llorando sin motivo aparente en medio del gimnasio y fue tras él hasta la sala del consejo, se hizo una idea aproximada sobre lo que pasaba.

Sin embargo todo parecía haber sido un fracaso, pues no se notaba ningún cambio en el muchacho a pesar de haberle mandado montones de indirectas e incluso llegar al extremo de mentir justo antes de que Antonio y Lovino llegaran para llevárselo al escenario.

― ¡Que no se puede, Antonio!―dijo Arthur ya enfadado por la insistencia del otro, pues parecía que Antonio no se iba callar en todo el viaje. Era un viernes, y no tenían clases, por lo que algunos estudiantes decidieron ir a la ciudad para visitar a sus familias el fin de semana.

― ¡Claro que se puede!―seguía terco―Solo debes convencer a la directora de que los del coro van a aburrir a todos, ¡así que sería mejor para nosotros el tocar más canciones!

― ¿Aburrirlos, nosotros?―intervino Eduard desde el asiento contiguo― ¡Se nota que no han ido a nuestros ensayos!

―Toris ya está asistiendo y también tenemos a Sofia…―dijo Raivis cada vez más despacio, pues Arthur siguió discutiendo con Antonio como si los otros no hubieran intervenido.

―La directora fue muy clara al decir que no podíamos exceder los veinte minutos de presentación―zanjó el presidente del consejo.

― ¿Por qué no―habló Lovino desde atrás―, en vez de hacer más larga la apertura al evento, hacen un cierre al finalizar las otras presentaciones?

―Es cierto, ¡así no tendremos que escuchar las interminables pláticas de la directora!―rió Gilbert, mientras golpeaba con el codo a Francis.

―No haría daño intentar―agregó Francis al verse acorralado por las miradas de sus amigos.

― ¿Podrían dejar eso de una vez?―intervino esta vez Yao, desde el asiento delantero― ¿Saben qué? Mañana iremos a los bolos, deberían venir y callarse todos sobre el estúpido concurso.

Los jóvenes se quedaron callados un momento por la brusca interrupción de Yao esperando a que Yongsoo le dijera algo para calmarlo o molestarlo más (que era lo usual). Sin embargo, el muchacho no dijo nada, y Feliks no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.

― ¿Tuvieron una pelea o algo? Ambos están, como que, tensos―Toris estuvo a punto de reprenderlo, pero Yongsoo respondió a la pregunta antes de que otra persona pudiera seguir comentando.

― ¡Es que no quiere participar en el concurso! Es un amargado…―terminó en tono lastimero viendo hacia Yao, pero éste habló indignado.

― ¡No haces más que molestarme por eso! Ya tengo suficiente con tus bromas de siempre.

― Pero yo no te hago bromas, ¡ese es Xiaochun!

―Hey, ¿y Kiku por qué no vino?―dijo Gilbert rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

―Él, Alfred y los que están en algunos clubs de deporte se quedaron para los entrenamientos―respondió Matthew a pesar de haberles explicado antes.

El viaje, aunque era largo, les pareció a todos muy rápido. Cuando menos pensaron, ya estaban en el centro de la ciudad e iban rumbo a sus casas. Arthur desapareció junto a Lukas y Emil, así que Francis decidió irse con sus amigos mientras hablaban sobre lo que harían ese fin de semana en la ciudad.

Después de pasear por los alrededores y ver caras conocidas, Francis llegó a su casa temprano, sin embargo ya estaba oscureciendo debido al cambio de estaciones. Su madre lo recibió con un prolongado abrazo y una taza de chocolate caliente. Se sentaron en la mesa del patio y hablaron tranquilamente toda la tarde.

― ¿Estás bien, Francis?―le preguntó luego de un pequeño silencio.

Para Francis, era la mujer más bonita que había visto en su vida; con largo cabello castaño y ojos azules que expresaban sus sentimientos claramente. En ese momento, esos hermosos ojos mostraban un poco de tristeza.

―No me pasa nada, ¿me ve algo raro?―dijo cortésmente el muchacho.

Su madre lo examinó cuidadosamente con una expresión seria, pero al final sonrió.

―Mañana tu abuelo estará feliz de platicar contigo. Ahora ya está dormido, pero se despierta muy temprano.

Poder hablar con su mamá en persona de todo lo trivial en su vida, era en verdad reconfortante y lo ayudaba a olvidar sus recientes malestares. Le habló de su día a día; los deberes, sus compromisos en el consejo estudiantil, los exámenes, el concurso de talentos.

― ¿Y qué tal está Artie?―preguntó su madre luego de que Francis le hablara sobre los problemas en que se metían sus amigos todos los días.

―Pues, bien, nada fuera de lo común―dijo Francis sin darle importancia.

―Parece apenas ayer cuando no dejabas de hablar sobre él―sonrió con melancolía―Y ahora me dices un simple "bien".

―Ya no soy un niño―respondió avergonzado.

―No dije lo contrario, claramente ya eres un joven maduro y responsable―dijo en tono meloso, y continúo―Hablando de eso, ¿ya tienes a una señorita para traerla a presentar?

―No seas tan anticuada, mamá…―dijo despacio. Su madre rió un poco.

― ¡No tienes que sonrojarte!―y se estiró para apretar las mejillas del muchacho―Lo que pasa es que mi hijo es tan guapo, que no puedo creer que aún no tengas una personita especial.

― ¡Una cosa no tiene nada qué ver con la otra!

Ya entrada la noche, Francis y su madre se retiraron a sus dormitorios. Estaba tan cansado, que no tuvo tiempo siquiera de ponerse melancólico por todos los recuerdos en sus estantes, y decidió simplemente dormir.

Al día siguiente, nadie lo despertó con el golpe de siempre ni un ruidoso despertador junto al oído. Y contrario a estar de buen humor, de alguna forma eso lo hizo enfadar. Al bajar las escaleras, encontró a su mamá en el jardín.

―Buenos días, bello durmiente―le dijo sonriendo―Te iré a preparar desayuno, así que puedes ir al taller con tu abuelo.

―No te molestes, mamá, yo me lo preparo luego.

―Nada de eso. Rara vez puedes venir a visitarme, así que te consentiré―dijo en tono severo― ¡Ah! Hace poco llamó Gilbert, pero no parecía nada urgente.

Decidió llamarle luego, pues era más importante pasar tiempo con su familia y ponerse al tanto de lo que acontecía en sus vidas. Se entretuvo con su abuelo, y hasta ya tarde recordó que irían a los bolos, así que fue a la habitación por su teléfono y se encontró con montones de llamadas perdidas de Gilbert. También le dejó algunos mensajes de voz, pero eran incoherencias que Francis no entendía para nada, y decidió solo mandarle un mensaje preguntando a qué hora se verían en los bolos. Gilbert respondió enseguida y se quejó por la tardanza. "Yo tengo cosas qué hacer, sabes…" pensó mientras entraba al baño para darse una ducha.

Cuando estuvo listo y salió de casa, se dio cuenta de que aún era temprano, e inconscientemente iba en camino a casa de Arthur.

― ¡Francis, qué agradable sorpresa!―dijo alegre la madre de Arthur, que estaba en el jardín de la entrada principal y vio cuando el muchacho se acercaba a su casa.

―Hola, señora, ¿cómo está?―respondió sonriendo. Arthur había heredado todas sus facciones de esa mujer y, según Kyle (y los otros hermanos de Arthur), también tenían el mismo temperamento.

―Estoy perfectamente, y por lo que veo tú también―dejó las plantas y se acercó a Francis un poco― ¿Tuvieron tiempo libre?

―Sí, algunos decidimos venir a visitar.

― ¡Qué considerado! Todo lo contrario a mis hijos―comentó, algo molesta―Ni siquiera llaman para decir cómo están, o preguntar por su familia.

―Supongo que están ocupados, no todos tenemos la misma cantidad de tiempo libre―intentó seguir la conversación, algo desconcertado. ¿No había ido Arthur a su casa ayer? Francis debía medir muy bien lo que decía.

―Ni lo intentes, Francis. Si tú tuviste tiempo de venir, seguro que Arthur también.

―Supongo, no estoy seguro―dijo nervioso―Pensé que quizá había venido en otro autobús…

―Pues nadie ha venido―respondió, aún molesta. Luego suspiró y continúo―Ese niño sigue pensando que sus hermanos lo tratarán igual que cuando era pequeño.

Francis estuvo un tiempo hablando con ella, y cuando le ofreció pasar, rechazó la invitación cortésmente y se despidió lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras caminaba apresurado, sin rumbo, marcó el número de teléfono de Arthur y esperó que contestara.

― _¿Qué quieres?―_ dijo la característica voz del muchacho una vez respondió la llamada, y Francis sintió un enorme alivio en el estómago.

― ¿Dónde estás?

― _No te importa._

―Acabo de ir a tu casa―respondió tratando de no perder la paciencia―Y tu mamá piensa que estás en la escuela. ¿Dónde estás?

― _¡¿Le dijiste que vine a-?!―_ empezó a gritar de forma un poco ahogada.

―No le dije nada―lo interrumpió― ¿Qué demonios piensas? ¿Qué tal si le hubiera preguntado por ti? ¡Cuánto no se iba a preocupar!

No se escuchó nada del otro lado por un momento.― _No lo sé_ ―dijo por fin.

― ¿Dónde estás?―preguntó de nuevo.

―… _En casa de Lukas._

Francis colgó y fue rápidamente al lugar que Arthur le indicó. Al llegar, lo encontró afuera de la casa, pero no le dio ningún sermón. Solo le dijo que debía ir con su madre inmediatamente y decir que acababa de llegar o algo por el estilo. Arthur se negó al principio, pero no tuvo elección más que aceptar.

―Pudiste esperar a que nos alejáramos para darme instrucciones como si fuera un _bebé_ ―dijo Arthur enfadado mientras iban camino a su casa.

― ¿De qué hablas? Ni siquiera te reprendí.

―Pero me hablaste como si eso intentaras.

―No te mereces que _solo_ lo intentara, ¿de qué te quejas?

― ¡Pero no tenías que hacerlo frente a Lukas!

― ¿Y eso qué importa?―dijo Francis molesto. Arthur no respondió, y se apresuró a entrar a su casa. Francis lo vio de lejos, y al darse cuenta de la hora, se encaminó a casa de Matthew para ir al boliche.

― ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?―preguntó Francis a Gilbert, una vez llegó a la casa de Matthew.

― ¿No puedo llegar para irnos juntos? Dijiste que vendrías con Matthew así que…

Francis lo vio escéptico, pero no comentó nada y se pusieron en marcha a su destino. Cuando llegaron al lugar, ya todos estaban ahí, e hicieron los equipos para jugar. Luego de un rato, llegó Arthur con Lukas y también los incorporaron.

El cambio en la actitud de Yao era evidente, pues a pesar de que Yongsoo y Xiaochun no dejaron de molestarlo, estaba disfrutando y riendo de los errores que cometían todos.

―Vamos Artie, ¡puedes hacerlo mejor que eso!―dijo Antonio, quien estaba provechando cada pequeña oportunidad para burlarse de Arthur.

― ¿Quieres que te enseñe a lanzarla, Arthur?―preguntó Xiaochun, pues aparentemente no se conformaba con solo molestar a Yao.

― ¡Qué graciosos!―respondió sarcásticamente la víctima del acoso.

Entonces, Francis se dio cuenta de algo. Arthur, al parecer, lo estaba ignorando.

Comentó algo que siempre hacía al muchacho enfurecer, y aún así, no hubo respuesta. Al principio consideró que era por lo que pasó antes, pero al hacer memoria cambió de idea, pues no recordaba otra ocasión (desde que pasó la fiesta de Halloween) en que Arthur le respondiera a los comentarios de burla.

¿Cómo es que Francis no se había dado cuenta? Pues claro, había pasado mucho tiempo decaído, esperando a que Arthur hiciera el primer movimiento. Cosa que, sabía muy bien, Arthur nunca haría.

 _Gilbert estaba enfermo y Antonio había ido a jugar a casa de Govert, por lo que Francis estaba solo en el parque de momento. Arthur se había ido de vacaciones con su familia por casi un mes, y ese era el día en que regresaba; temprano vio cuando el auto llegó a casa de Arthur, y estaba esperando a que saliera al parque. Sin embargo, estaba tardando mucho, así que Francis se acercó a Roderich y Basch para no estar solo, pues nunca le ha gustado la soledad._

 _Luego de un rato, divisó a Arthur a lo lejos muy cerca del bosque. El niño lo estaba viendo fijamente, y estaba solo, pero nunca se acercó para hablar con él. Entonces Francis fue a donde estaba._

― _¡Arthur, tardaste mucho!_

 _No hubo respuesta, solo un gesto de afirmación. Esa no era una reacción muy extraña en Arthur, a veces simplemente se quedaba ido._

― _¿Por qué no te acercaste? ¡Estar solo no es agradable!_

― _Porque no―respondió a secas. Pero Francis sabía la verdad detrás de esa mueca de disgusto, era natural y muy obvio de Arthur._

― _Yo también te extrañé―sonrió Francis. Arthur no coincidió, pero tampoco rechazó esa afirmación, y fue camino a los columpios._

―Oye Francis―le habló Antonio mientras era el turno de Arthur para lanzar―Quizá está fuera de lugar, pero ya no soporto la curiosidad. ¿Pasó algo?

―Sí, pasó algo. Me interrumpieron en medio de una conversación importante hace poco.

Antonio se quedó pensativo, luego recordó el día de la fiesta.― ¡No fue nuestra intención! La directora lo pidió.

―Toño, es tu turno―lo llamó Lovino desde su asiento.

Durante el juego, todos se burlaban por cualquier error, y se lo estaban pasando bien. Pero era notorio que a Arthur le estaba cansando esa actitud, aunque no lo expresara con sus usuales quejas. Cuando llegó el momento de irse, Francis y Matthew se fueron con Arthur a la casa de Lukas, y luego rumbo a sus calles.

―Ahora sí, dime por qué te enojaste―dijo Francis luego de dejar a Lukas, esperando que esta vez Arthur no lo ignorara.

―No sé de qué hablas―respondió, de mal humor.

―Pues yo _sé_ de qué hablo―dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

El ambiente se puso muy tenso para Matthew, y decidió no intervenir. Eran momentos como ese en que deseaba la compañía de Alfred para que dijera algún comentario impertinente, ya que él estaba más acostumbrado a las peleas de Francis y Arthur más que su reservado hermano.

― ¡Es porque no dejan de molestarme! No me importa, pero, cuando estoy con Lukas...

A Francis le empezaba a molestar que Arthur considerara a Lukas para todo, como pasaba con Alfred y con Kiku… ―Cuando estás con Lukas, ¿qué?

―Pues que―Arthur desvió la mirada―No quiero verme mal frente a él.

― ¿Y qué tiene él de importante?―dijo Francis inmediatamente, sin darse cuenta.

Arthur seguía sin voltear a verlo.―…Es mi amigo.

― ¿Tu amigo?―sonrió de forma desconcertante: sin pizca de gracia. ― ¿Tienes amigos?

Arthur lo había esperado, sabía que Francis se iba burlar de él. Pero nunca pensó que iba a doler _tanto_. Antes de que sus sentimientos se desbordaran, salió corriendo rumbo al parque, dejando a sus acompañantes atrás.

―Francis…―dijo Matthew en tono severo. El otro muchacho solo se encogió de hombros― ¡Nada de eso! Ve a disculparte.

―Sabes, Matthew… ya no soporto esto―la expresión de Francis era completamente diferente a la anterior. Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras veía al cielo y suspiraba―Siempre termino diciendo algo hiriente, y lo hago llorar, a pesar de que lo que más odio es verlo llorar.

Matthew se quedó completamente estupefacto, esperando que Francis continuara.

―Pero no me puedo quitar estos mezquinos sentimientos… no puedo evitar enojarme cuando habla así de otras personas―el muchacho volteó de golpe hacia Matthew, sorprendiéndolo―Dime, ¿qué debo hacer para no quererlo tanto?

Francis no dejó de verlo directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba, y Matthew sintió su dolor por un momento; los sentimientos que Francis expresaba en sus brillantes ojos, en sus temblorosos labios mientras hablaba, llegaron perfectamente hasta Matthew y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas espontáneas se le escaparan.

Nunca había visto una expresión tan expectante de una solución, tan inocente y llena de dolor, en aquel muchacho que siempre parecía no tener problemas en su vida.

―Lo siento―sonrió Francis, y delicadamente le limpió las lágrimas―No debería preocuparte con esto.

Por reflejo, Matthew tomó la mano que retiraba las lágrimas de su cara, y aún llorando dijo: ―En vez de limpiar mis lágrimas, deberías estar buscando a Arthur.

―Qué dramático―rió despacio―Olvidaba que te gusta todo eso.

― ¡No es momento de reír! Debes decirle cómo te sientes.

―No creo, Arthur es muy complicado…

― ¡Por eso mismo! Las indirectas no funcionan, así que debes ser franco, ir al grano.

― ¿Y si estoy equivocado en mis suposiciones?

―Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que eso no es posible―esta vez, Matthew sonrió―Ahora mismo, seguro espera que vayas tras él al bosque.

Y sin tener que insistir más, Francis se fue rumbo al parque, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos de la mejor forma posible.

* * *

Me gusta pensar que la madre de Arthur, en el pasado, se la vivía con dolores de cabeza. ¡Tener como ocho hijos, de casi la misma edad, no debe ser bonito!

Hola de nuevo, me atrasé un poco...

Esta parte no terminó como esperaba. Pero si terminaron de leerlo, estoy muy feliz.


	8. Noviembre: extra

Noviembre: extra.

A pesar de ser sábado, Alfred se había levantado muy temprano de la cama para ir a entrenar. Estaba algo adolorido por el entrenamiento del día anterior, sin embargo, quejarse no era su estilo. Cuando despertó, esperó encontrarse con Matthew o Emil en sus camas, pero luego recordó que todos se habían ido en autobús a la ciudad por el fin de semana extendido.

Esa mañana, estaba algo inquieto antes de ir a entrenar, pues había prometido a Kiku pasar por su habitación para ir a desayunar juntos primero. Eso era un problema, porque desde que pidió a Arthur ir juntos a la fiesta de Halloween, no había salido con Kiku a solas.

Antes de salir de su habitación, inhaló y exhaló hasta que sus nervios desaparecieran un poco, y se fue rumbo a la habitación del muchacho.

―Vaya, hola, chico enamorado―dijo Feliks cuando abrió la puerta― Hace mucho no te veo por aquí.

―Hola Feliks, ¿y Kiku?―Alfred se llevó una sorpresa, pues estaba esperando ver al lindo joven con su sonrisa amable de siempre, pero en vez de eso se encontró con un muchacho de rubio cabello desaliñado.

―Aquí estoy―intervino una voz desde dentro la habitación, para luego acercarse a la puerta―Muy buen día, Alfred.

―Buenos días―sonrió el muchacho.

―Qué lindos… podría vomitar―y con eso, Feliks entró al cuarto de nuevo.

― ¿Nos vamos?―dijo Kiku luego de rodar los ojos.

Entre comentarios y preguntas usuales, hubo muchos silencios incómodos, y Alfred pensó que era mejor no tocar el tema de la fiesta de Halloween.

― ¿Y cómo te fue con Heracles? No supe si ganaron algo, porque Artie se quiso ir muy rápido―preguntó Alfred, contrario a lo que planeaba, y se arrepintió más de lo que esperaba por iniciar esa conversación.

―Oh, pues… no, no ganamos, desafortunadamente―respondió Kiku, tartamudeando, claramente desconcertado por el brusco comentario de Alfred.

―Vaya, qué mal―Alfred hablaba de la forma más natura que podía, pues a pesar de estar incómodo, era su culpa que esa conversación empezara―Ustedes al menos pudieron participar.

―Lo siento―dijo Kiku luego de un momento de silencio. ―De verdad lo siento, Alfred, pero ya había quedado con Heracles…

―Nunca te culpé de nada―replicó el muchacho rubio con una sonrisa.

― ¿Crees que no entiendo? Todos esos comentarios...

―Yo no…―Alfred intentó responder, pero la mirada de Kiku lo dejó sin palabras.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Kiku se alejó y de forma torpe se sirvió un plato con cereal. Alfred lo imitó, pero para cuando él iba empezar a comer, Kiku ya estaba saliendo de la cafetería rumbo a los campos.

En todo el entrenamiento intentó entablar conversación, pero Kiku lo ignoraba y se alejaba. Todo aquello le recordaba a una discusión que habían tenido en el pasado, y cuando Alfred pensó que había posibilidades de volver a esa etapa por su culpa, entró en pánico. No quería discutir con Kiku ni dejar de hablar; no quería dejar de ver esa amable sonrisa todos los días.

 _Alfred estaba en los columpios, solo. Arthur se había ido enojado al bosque y Francis fue por él, pero a Alfred le tenían prohibido acercarse a ese lugar. Matthew tampoco estaba, pues de momento se encontraba enfermo en casa._

 _Apenas hacía poco, su madre les empezó a dar permiso para salir al parque gracias a la influencia de la madre de Arthur. Alfred estaba muy feliz por eso, y ansiaba salir a jugar con todos los niños, pero usualmente Arthur estaba con Francis y a Matthew no le agradaba salir a jugar. Y aunque fuera muy ruidoso e hiperactivo, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con extraños._

― _Ho…hola―le dijo un niño pequeño de cara redonda y cabello muy negro, que se acercaba despacio a los columpios. ―Tú eres… hermano de Arthur, ¿verdad?_

― _¿Hermano? ¡No!―respondió Alfred, sorprendido._

― _Ah, lo siento, es que… él siempre dice… que eres como un hermano…―dijo nervioso._

― _¿Conoces a Artie?_

― _Sí, pero hemos hablado muy poco…_

― _¡Siempre es así! Les dice a todos que soy su hermano… no entiendo por qué, ¡ya tiene montones de hermanos!_

― _¿Ah, sí?_

― _¡Sí! Y ni siquiera juega con ellos, no lo entiendo. Pero no me molesta que diga que soy su hermano. A veces de verdad parece que lo es, y…_

 _Alfred se dio cuenta de que le había tomado confianza muy rápido a ese niño, y ni siquiera sabía su nombre._

― _¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Alfred._

― _Mucho gusto, Alfred―dijo el niño mientras hacía una reverencia, y Alfred se sorprendió un poco―Mi nombre es Kiku. Vivo a dos cuadras de aquí._

― _¡Qué lejos! ¿Vienes solo?_

― _No, vengo con mis vecinos. Yao y Yongsoo están…―Kiku volteó hacia atrás pero no terminó la oración._

― _¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?_

― _No los veo…―dijo tartamudeando. Se veía muy pálido._

― _Tranquilo―Alfred lo tomó de la mano―Vamos a buscarlos. Cuando Artie venga podemos pedirle que nos ayude…_

―Oye Alfred―dijo Simon, que seguía entrenando con los de tercer año― ¿Me pediste que te avisara si Kiku se iba, verdad? Pues allá va.

El muchacho ni siquiera agradeció, y se fue corriendo tras el lanzador oficial del equipo, olvidando sus cosas en las bancas.

― ¡Kiku, espérame!

Kiku se paró en seco y esperó a que Alfred llegara junto a él para seguir caminando.

―No deberías disculparte tú―dijo Alfred algo vacilante― Fui muy infantil, y sentí la necesidad de invitar a Artie frente a ti…

Como no recibió una respuesta, Alfred se puso delante de Kiku y lo obligó a detenerse. ―Lo siento mucho, por ponerte en una situación incómoda. La verdad no era mi intención, pero…―el muchacho sacudió la cabeza y continuó― También me disculpé con Artie, aunque no he podido hablar con Francis… estoy seguro de que su relación ahora está muy tensa por mi culpa…

En ese momento, Kiku sonrió de nuevo. ―No deberías―dijo, mientras acercaba una mano al hombro de Alfred. ―Ellos siempre están discutiendo, dudo que necesiten de un empujón tuyo para no hablarse. Ya verás cómo resuelven sus problemas ellos solos, después de todo no pueden estar uno sin el otro.

―Yo tampoco…―respondió Alfred despacio y con la mirada abajo ― ¡Pero el problema ahora no son ellos! Kiku, no quiero volver a discutir contigo. Yo tampoco… puedo estar sin ti.

Alfred levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que decía eso último, y se veía tan seguro de sí mismo que Kiku se quedó sin palabras. Pero entonces, la cara de Alfred empezó a cambiar de color y rápido se puso completamente colorada.

― ¡Por Dios, Kiku! ¿Cómo puedes sostenerme así la mirada?―dijo el muchacho mientras se tapaba la cara.

―Lo siento… ¿no debía…?―intentó hablar sin soltarse riendo en voz alta―Es que, te veías tan serio…

― ¡Pues esto es serio! Demonios, se suponía que tú te debías poner nervioso, no yo…

―Has leído demasiados mangas―Kiku sonrió, y la mano que antes estaba en el hombro de Alfred ahora estaba en su mejilla― Yo tampoco podría.

― ¿Qué?―preguntó Alfred, sorprendido.

―Yo tampoco podría estar sin ti―respondió con una sonrisa y una extraña expresión, como si lo que acababa de decir era lo más obvio del mundo.

Alfred se quedó en blanco un momento, y cuando empezó a sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente, lanzó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Kiku y escondió su rostro.

―En momentos como este, recuerdo que eres mayor que yo― dijo Alfred sin soltar al otro.

― ¿Por qué?

―Mantienes la compostura cuando menos se espera, a pesar de que normalmente tartamudeas por todo…

Kiku rió y devolvió el abrazo. ―Porque se trata de ti.

― ¿Podrían ir a una habitación?―dijo Basch de repente, con una expresión cansada en el rostro y en pijama.

Esta vez, ambos muchachos se pusieron colorados y se alejaron de Basch sin decir palabra.

* * *

¡Por fin vacaciones! Espero terminar esta historia.

Estuve leyendo capítulos anteriores, y de verdad me sorprende que alguien haya terminado de leer este desastre...

Si has tenido la paciencia de seguir leyendo, estoy muy feliz.


	9. Noviembre: parte 2

Noviembre: parte 2.

Encontrar a Arthur en el bosque nunca había sido tan difícil. Seguro haber entrado al colegio y estar alejado de la ciudad casi todo el tiempo era la principal razón.

El sol se estaba ocultando, y Francis se empezaba a impacientar; le parecía haber recorrido más de lo que debía y quizá Arthur ni siquiera estaba en el bosque. Cuando sintió el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, por un mensaje sin sentido de Gilbert, a Francis le golpeó una repentina idea. Llamar a Arthur, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? El muchacho normalmente llevaba el teléfono a todo volumen con una melodía estridente (pues le costaba mucho escuchar cuando alguien le llamaba), así que seguro lo tomaría por sorpresa y le daría tiempo suficiente a Francis para escuchar dónde estaba. Marcó el número, y agudizó el oído. A lo lejos, muy despacio, escuchó el eco de un tono de llamada muy familiar que fue rápidamente apagado, y se puso en marcha sin pensarlo dos veces a pesar de que el sonido provenía desde muy profundo en el bosque.

Como estaba oscureciendo, de repente algunas ramas que no alcanzaba a esquivar lo golpeaban por ir casi corriendo y se tropezó montones de veces con raíces y rocas. Pero no dejó de andar en ningún momento. Una vez estuvo muy lejos de cualquier lugar que pudiera reconocer en el bosque, empezó a llamar en voz alta a Arthur.

― ¡Vamos, cejas, ya estoy cansado!―dijo sin aliento― Lo siento, ¿sí? No quería decir algo tan grosero…

No había respuesta; solo ruidos de hojas y el susurro del viento. No tenía ni idea de qué tanto había caminado, pero ya había pasado el río y no se escuchaban más sus aguas. Se recargó en un frondoso árbol, y escuchó un susurro muy cerca.

―No, silencio…―decía Arthur, y sin escuchar respuesta, continúo más despacio aún. Francis apenas pudo entender― ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué querría que me encuentre?

―Cuando alguien se esconde―dijo Francis mientras movía unas ramas, y vio a Arthur en cuclillas―Es porque quiere que lo encuentren, ¿no es cierto?

― ¿Qué haces aquí?―se sorprendió Arthur y perdió el equilibrio.

―Tu sabías que estaba aquí, ¿hablaste para que te encontrara, no?―le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el otro joven hizo caso omiso de ella.

―No estaba hablando _contigo_ ―dijo, desafiante.

―Ah, ya veo. Estabas hablando con tus amigos―respondió Francis sin intención de molestar.

― ¿Amigos?―rió con ironía― ¿Qué amigos?

―Oh, lo siento, yo…―dijo por reflejo.

―Ya no importa. ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Qué quiero? Pues, pedirte disculpas, pero no me dejas terminar―dijo Francis, mientras buscaba hacer contacto con la mirada de Arthur.

―Odio esa actitud―bufó el muchacho, y desde el suelo, devolvió la mirada―Piensas que solo con tu cara bonita vas a solucionar todo, siempre.

―Oh, vaya―Francis hizo ademanes afeminados―Hace mucho que no me dices algo tan lindo, cariño.

Arthur estuvo a punto de responder, pero Francis se agachó y lo tomó de la mano. ―Debemos irnos, pronto no podremos ver por dónde caminar―dijo mientras ayudaba a que el muchacho se levantara y se abrió camino entre las ramas. Al principio, Arthur forcejeó un poco, pero en un momento apretó la mano de Francis con fuerza.

―Antonio está más entusiasmado de lo que esperaba―dijo Arthur, y tomó por sorpresa a Francis―Sobre el concurso.

―Ah, claro, ¿ustedes están escogiendo las canciones, verdad?

―Sí… creo que le pediré a la directora presentarnos como dijo Lovino.

―Eso los pondrá muy felices―sonrió Francis.

En el camino, Arthur contó todo tipo de anécdotas. Sobre las quejas de su mamá, las burlas de sus hermanos, el tiempo en casa de Lukas y sus pláticas con Kiku sobre Alfred. En unas ocasiones el muchacho incluso rió, y no le soltó la mano ni siquiera cuando salieron del bosque, así que Francis estaba algo desconcertado por el repentino cambio de actitud. Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Arthur, ya no iban de la mano.

―Por fin he entendido―dijo Arthur cuando volteó hacia Francis antes de abrir la puerta del cerco de su casa―…lo que insinuabas.

Francis no pudo reaccionar rápido, y no comentó nada.

―Pero… no te creo―con ese último comentario, Arthur entró a su casa sin voltear atrás.

Al día siguiente, Francis había quedado con Antonio y Gilbert por la mañana para ir a comprar algunas cosas que les faltaban en el colegio. Luego de dar una vuelta por la ciudad, regresaron a sus casas para ir a tomar el autobús de la tarde. Francis fue a la casa de Arthur, pues el día anterior prácticamente no durmió pensando en lo que diría, pero se encontró con que el muchacho había tomado el autobús matutino.

― ¿Qué pasó con el cejas, Francis?―preguntó Gilbert mientras iban rumbo a la escuela.

― ¿Cómo se supone que yo lo sepa?―respondió de mal humor.

―Antonio me dijo que fuiste a su casa…

― ¡Hey! No me metas en eso, yo no te dije nada.

―Seguro discutieron de nuevo―dijo Lovino― ¿No te das cuenta? Le preguntaste por él y respondió con cara de "me mandó a la mierda mi nueva conquista".

― ¿Disculpa?―comentó Francis, indignado―Discutir es normal, pero a mí nadie me rechaza.

―Tienes mucha confianza, para ser alguien tan simple―sonrió Yao.

― ¡Lo sabía!―dijo Gilbert, en tono triunfal―Sabía que intentabas seducir al cejas; así que, ¿te rechazó?

― ¿Por qué lo haces, Francis?―intervino Antonio― ¡Debes ser más honesto!

― ¿Podrían callarse los dos?―dijo Francis en un tono de voz elevado, y severo. Todos alrededor guardaron silencio por la sorpresa.

―Vamos, amigo, ¿ahora no soportas bromas?―Antonio golpeó a Gilbert antes de que dijera algo más.

Francis suspiró e intentó fingir una sonrisa, arrepentido por perder la compostura, pero sus amigos entendieron la situación en ese instante de vacilación.

Francis no solamente intentaba seducir al cejas; estaba completamente _enganchado_ a él. Sin embargo no fue un gran shock para Antonio o Gilbert, sino un momento para entender la situación.

El resto del viaje fue placentero, pero Francis no pudo pensar en nada más que en Arthur y su conversación del día anterior. Una vez el autobús los dejó frente a la puerta de la escuela, Francis ni siquiera se molestó en arreglar su cabello alborotado y se apresuró a sacar el equipaje para entrar al pasillo principal. Mientras iba rumbo a la sala del consejo, se encontró con una de las chicas de primer año que estaban presentando su servicio social como ayudantes del consejo estudiantil.

― ¡Yiling!―dijo Francis, intentando alcanzar a la muchacha― ¿Está Arthur en la sala?

―Bienvenido de vuelta, Francis―la muchacha le prestó poca atención, pues estaba más interesada en acomodar el broche de flor que usualmente llevaba en el cabello. ―Fui a buscarlo para que me firmara los reportes del servicio, pero ya se había ido.

― ¿Sabes a dónde?

―No estoy segura; últimamente la directora lo trae de aquí para acá con los preparativos de… lo que sea que pasará este mes.

Francis iba a agradecerle, pero Yiling divisó a Yao entrando al recibidor y se apresuró a saludarlo, así que Francis simplemente siguió su camino.

Fue a la sala del consejo, y efectivamente, Arthur no estaba ahí. Solo había un desastre de papeles y Alfred dormido en el sillón. Sin saber por qué, Francis sentía la necesidad de rápidamente encontrar a Arthur, así que se dirigió a los dormitorios sin perder el tiempo.

En su habitación no había nadie. Arthur se había ido en el autobús matutino, y a pesar de probablemente haber llegado temprano al campus, sus maletas aún estaban llenas junto a la cama de forma descuidada. Era evidente que, en efecto, la directora estaba presionando mucho a Arthur ese día.

Francis dejó sus cosas en su propia cama, y de nuevo salió de la habitación. Se había decidido a buscar calmadamente en donde el muchacho quizá se encontraba, cuando se topó con el subdirector cerca de la sala de maestros.

―Bonnefoy, ¿qué tal el fin de semana?― saludó el profesor, pero no permitió que Francis respondiera― ¿Sabes dónde está Kirkland? Llevo un buen rato buscándolo…

―Lo estaba buscando―dijo Francis algo intrigado, ¿por qué estarían los profesores tan desesperados por el concurso de talentos? Aún faltaban al menos dos semanas para que se llevara a cabo―Pero no he tenido suerte. ¿Qué le ha pedido la directora?

―No, nada, es solo que…―el hombre se veía muy cansado y enfadado de todo ese asunto―Parece que Kirkland ha pedido un cambio en los planes originales, y la directora fue muy reluctante respecto a eso.

― ¿Entonces?

―El muchacho se ha enojado un poco, y amenazó con no apoyar más con los preparativos. Después de eso he convencido a la directora de que permita hacer el cambio, pero no encuentro a Kirkland por ningún lado.

Francis no podía creerlo. Arthur, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, siempre fiel a las reglas y reacio a no acatarlas, ¿había _amenazado_ a la directora? ¿Había comprometido su puesto en el consejo por una de sus rabietas de siempre?

" _Sí… creo que le pediré a la directora presentarnos como dijo Lovino."_

¿De verdad había llegado a _tal_ extremo solo con la finalidad de satisfacer las ideas locas de Antonio y Gilbert?

Sin esperar más, Francis se alejó a toda prisa rumbo a los invernaderos. Más allá, en el club de jardinería, estaba Arthur sentado en la hierba entre todas las pequeñas plantas. Lo vio sonreír un poco y hacer ademanes al aire. Ahí era donde Arthur acostumbraba a ir cuando se veía acorralado, y donde hablaba con lo desconocido.

―Arthur.

El muchacho se volvió bruscamente, pero su mirada no era tan severa como acostumbraba. Francis pudo verlo fácilmente. Todos los sentimientos de Arthur estaban retratados en sus ojos verdes, a completa disposición de Francis.

―El subdirector te está buscando.

No hubo respuesta. Solo un puchero, una mueca infantil, y la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes de nuevo lejos de Francis. El muchacho ya no podía evitar pensar en lo lindo que era Arthur con esas reacciones; ahora incluso no le importaba pensar así, siendo que antes se negaba rotundamente a ello.

―Parece que la directora va aceptar los cambios que pediste. No puedes abandonar los preparativos; el subdirector está en pánico.

De nuevo, ojos verdes lo vieron, pero ahora destellando con felicidad y alivio. Sin embargo, sólo los ojos de Arthur seguían expresando todo. El muchacho se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa, para después ponerse en marcha a la sala de maestros. Ambos entraron a la oficina de la directora luego de ir con el subdirector, y Arthur dijo con detalle lo que planeaba. La directora terminó por aceptar, y autorizó cualquier cambio que el consejo considerara necesario para el concurso.

―Estás muy callado― dijo Francis una vez iban camino a la habitación.

Arthur estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en qué decir. Finalmente, suspiró y dijo: ―Tengo hambre.

Francis no pudo evitar reír. Tomó a Arthur del brazo, giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar en dirección a la cafetería. ― ¡Debiste decirlo antes! Vamos a comer algo.

Arthur no opuso resistencia, ni siquiera se quejó. Dejó que Francis lo llevara hasta la cafetería. Había muy pocos estudiantes usando la cocina, así que Francis pudo elegir los utensilios que más le agradaban. Arthur le ayudó solo a rebanar los vegetales, pues se le daba muy mal el sazonar la comida, sin mencionar que normalmente la quemaba demasiado.

―Lo que me dijiste ayer…―Francis ya estaba revolviendo los ingredientes en la sartén. Arthur solo estaba junto a él, observando.

― ¿Qué tiene?

―Dijiste que habías entendido.

―Sí.

― ¿Qué entendiste?

Arthur juntó las cejas en señal de disgusto. ― ¿Pues qué va ser?

―No lo sé― Francis se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco― Como me dijiste que "no me creías", pensé que quizá entendiste mal.

―Pues no te creo, y ya.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿No es obvio? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a creerte?

Justo en ese momento, alguien entró a la cocina, y los saludó amablemente.

― ¡Francis, Arthur! ¿Qué tal?―sonrió Tino, sin darse cuenta de la tensión. Detrás de él iban Berwald y Emil.

― ¡Hola!― Francis empezó a hablar con el alegre muchacho en el instante, y Arthur solo los saludó con ademanes.

Mientras Francis hablaba y sonreía, Arthur no podía evitar ver a Tino con recelo.

― ¿Y qué tal…?― Tino se volvió hacia Arthur, y lo desconcertó un poco― ¿Qué tal está Peter?

―Ah, pues… bien.

― ¿Va venir a ver el concurso?―preguntó Berwald con voz grave. Francis recordó que en el pasado, cuando la voz de Berwald cambió, al muchacho le daba pena hablar. Al parecer ya no le molestaba ni un poco.

―No―respondió Arthur, más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Luego tosió un poco, y repitió más calmado. ―No, no creo que mi madre pueda traerlo.

―Vaya, qué pena―dijo Tino algo desanimado. Siempre se había llevado bien con Peter, uno de los hermanos menores de Arthur, a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad. Seguro era porque a Tino se le daban bien los niños. Arthur no los toleraba.

―Arthur―le llamó Francis―Ven a comer, qué esperas.

―Ah, lo siento Francis, ya no lo voy a entretener―Tino se alejó con una extraña sonrisa, y Arthur se sintió un poco irritado.

―Entonces, ¿qué decías?―preguntó Francis luego de que Arthur se sentó frente a él para comer.

―Alfred me lo dijo.

Arthur no continuó, y mantenía la vista abajo.

― ¿Qué te dijo?

― ¿Me vas a dejar comer, o no?―el muchacho aventó el tenedor al plato, y volteó hacia Francis, claramente enojado.

―Qué genio―murmuró el otro, y decidió dejar el tema.

Una vez terminaron de comer y lavaron los platos, Arthur se fue a la sala del consejo para ver cómo llevaban los preparativos del concurso. Ese evento era relativamente simple e igual a cualquiera, con la excepción de que estaría permitida la entrada a personas ajenas a la escuela. Arthur debía considerar eso y hablar con los porteros para mantener un orden de las personas que entrarían al campus, todo como medida de seguridad.

― ¡Jones! ¿Me puedes explicar _qué_ haces?―exclamó Arthur al entrar en la sala y encontrarse con Alfred (aún) dormido en el sillón.

―Hmmpf―Alfred levantó la vista lentamente y se limpió la baba, pero no dijo nada más que murmullos y quejas ininteligibles.

―Me parece que _duerme_ , cariño―dijo Francis dulcemente.

―Tú. Cállate.―espetó Arthur.

Alfred, aún medio dormido, empezó a reír. ―Se parecen al Rey y la Reina de Corazones…

― ¿Qué cosa?―preguntó Francis, acercándose a Alfred y alborotándole el cabello, con fin de que el joven se levantara.

―Ya sabes…―Alfred no terminó la oración por un bostezo que se le escapó.

Arthur no había gritado de nuevo, solo se quedó callado con una mano en la barbilla. Para la sorpresa de Francis, el presidente del consejo rió un poco. Cuando se dio cuenta, tosió y continúo reprendiendo a Alfred. ― ¡Cómo sea! Deberías estar _trabajando_ , no durmiendo.

―Tú te enojaste y te fuiste a esconder del subdirector como si fueras un _niño_ , y yo no te iba reclamar por eso.―se defendió Alfred, ya completamente despierto, como si antes no hubiera estado babeando.

―Claro que no me ibas a reclamar; no tienes nada que reclamarme. El que hace todo aquí soy _yo_ , después de todo.

―Vamos, vamos…―intervino Francis, sonriendo―Alfred, no le hables así, ¿no ves que está más irritable que de costumbre?

―No te metas, barbudo.

―Eso, Francis, por favor. Cuando hablas solo haces que Arthur se enoje _más_.

―Para su información, yo también soy parte del consejo. Puedo "meterme" si quiero.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y guardaron silencio. Por ella desfilaron tres personas.

―Ah, Arthur, ya estás aquí―dijo Matthew despacio, y decidió ignorar la discusión que había escuchado antes de entrar―Yiling te ha estado buscando para que le firmes las hojas…

―No entiendo por qué―dijo Alfred aún molesto―Yo le dije que cuando Artie firmara mis hojas, le podía pedir que firmara las suyas.

―Me gusta hacer las cosas por mí misma, gracias―respondió Yiling en el mismo tono que usó Alfred.

―Claro―intervino Arthur―Déjalas aquí, luego las firmo.

― ¿Por qué no las firmas ya?―dijo Michelle, aquella chica morena de moños rojos que era segunda en la lista de Arthur, "Personas que más me molestan", justo después de Francis. ―No creo que te tome mucho firmar unos papeles. El título "presidente" se te está subiendo a la cabeza, cejas.

―Tengo otras cosas qué hacer, sabes.―Arthur no podía creer que alguna vez consideró invitarla a _salir_.

―Claro, ya lo veo. Como por ejemplo, ¿discutir con tus novios?

Arthur hizo un mohín, y tendió una mano a los tres estudiantes de primer año. ―Entiendo, ¿si firmo las hojas ya, me dejarás en paz?

―No estoy segura de poder mantener esa promesa… pero entre más rápido me largo de aquí, mejor para mí―sonrió la muchacha y le dio una carpeta a Arthur.

―Alfred, dame tus papeles también. Lo firmaré todo de una vez.

―Ah, el servicio social… qué recuerdos. Su hermanito Francis tampoco tuvo que hacerlo, y una buen alma me firmó los papeles…―dijo Francis, asomándose a los papeles que Arthur firmaba, y luego sonrió hacia Matthew y Michelle.

―No te diremos así, Francis. Ya no somos niños―La chica intentó hablar de la forma tosca en que le contestaba a Arthur, pero con Francis era imposible. El muchacho siempre la hacía sonreír con cada cosa que dijera.

―Pero nosotros sí hacemos el servicio, Francis…―dijo Matthew.

―Ah, cierto. El Señor Cejas les pide ayuda de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? Pero no es para tanto, comparado a lo que se _supone_ que hacen.―Francis leyó un poco los reportes de los muchachos. Tenían montones de actividades en lista, cuando en realidad solo ayudaban a acomodar papeles y adornar para las fiestas.

―Estamos haciendo tu trabajo, ¿sabes?―dijo Alfred, ya más calmado.

―Aquí están sus papeles―Arthur le entregó a cada quién su carpeta, pero solo con Matthew fue más delicado. ―Ahora no me molesten, y pónganse a trabajar, que no les firmé nada gratis.

― ¿Qué se supone que haremos?―preguntó Yiling, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, aunque ésta vez con algo de desgana.

Rápidamente Arthur le dio a cada quién una tarea. Cosas como pegar los últimos volantes por toda la escuela con las especificaciones del concurso, y listas donde se iban a inscribir los participantes.

Los mandó a hablar con los capitanes de los clubs deportivos, para acordar cambios de horario y poder usar uno de los gimnasios, así como limpiar y adornar el mismo. Para esto último se debían buscar grupos de voluntarios, además de los que ya hacían su servicio con el consejo estudiantil.

Por último, les quedó hablar con los intendentes para colocar el escenario, el sonido y las luces. Arthur se iba encargar de que se llevara un orden de las personas que entraran al campus.

―Sí que eres eficiente―dijo Francis luego de que todos los lacayos de Arthur se marcharan corriendo para hacer lo que se les había confiado.

―Y tú aquí, sin hacer nada.―respondió Arthur desde su escritorio.

―No me pediste que hiciera algo.

―No confío en ti.

―Eso es grosero, sabes―Francis fingió llorar―Incluso después de todos estos años…

―Es por estos años que no confío. Ya te conozco.

―Ah, y volviendo a nuestra antigua conversación…

Arthur suspiró pesadamente y gruñó. ― ¿No vas a dejar de recordármelo, verdad?

―No hasta que termines de hablar.

― ¿Y si te digo que ya terminé?

―No te creería―Francis se levantó hasta quedar sentado en el sillón, pues estaba acostado, y volteó hacia Arthur. ― ¿Qué te dijo Alfred?

―Me dijo…―Arthur parecía procesar lentamente lo que diría; Francis casi podía ver sus pensamientos ordenándose. ―Me habló sobre el primer día de este semestre. El día que llegamos para instalarnos en nuestras habitaciones.

―Ah, claro―Francis recordó el día, pero no estaba seguro de a _qué_ se refería Arthur.

―Él iba con Matthew, y te escuchó hablar con Antonio y Gilbert. Sobre mí.

Entonces, Francis pudo darse una idea sobre qué era lo que Arthur intentaba decir. _Mierda_.

― _¡Artie!― Alfred fue corriendo con Arthur, quién iba entrando al campus con sus maletas. El muchacho parecía muy consternado. ―He escuchado… he escuchado a Francis…_

― _¿Qué pasa, Alfred?_

― _Toño, y Gil… dijeron…―Alfred no podía hablar, pues le faltaba el aliento. Arthur lo invitó a sentarse, y hablar con calma. ―Dijeron que Francis te quiere seducir._

― _¿…Qué?―Arthur se quedó completamente aturdido._

― _Toño dijo que Francis te quiere seducir desde el año pasado y Gil le dijo que era mucho incluso para una venganza y y…_

― _Espera, espera, ¿seducirme? ¿De qué hablas?_

― _No lo sé, solo…_

― _Estaban bromeando, Alfred, eso es ridículo―Arthur intentaba reír, pero de forma muy incómoda.―Seguro el peludo les reclamó o algo._

― _No… no exactamente. No escuché bien, solo… no le creas a Francis. No creo que tenga buenas intenciones…_

― _Gracias por preocuparte, Alfred, pero estoy seguro de que estaré bien. Es solo una broma pesada.―Arthur intentaba hablar con calma, a pesar de sentir una horrible presión en el estómago. Quería vomitar._

― _¡Por eso mismo! Te lo digo porque… para que no caigas en la broma._

― _¿Cómo voy a caer en algo así? ¿De verdad te parezco tan estúpido?_

 _Pero la sonrisa fingida de Arthur no le inspiraba ninguna confianza a Alfred._

Cuando el muchacho terminó de contar lo que había pasado, Francis recordó que Alfred no estaba para nada feliz en ese entonces. No lo había visto de buen humor cuando se encontraron la primera vez, ni en el almuerzo, ni en varias semanas.

Arthur estaba claramente nervioso, y no apartó la mirada en ningún momento, pues esperaba ver la reacción de Francis.

― ¿Y lo creíste?―preguntó Francis, incómodo. Sentía un sudor frío recorrerle la frente.

― ¡Claro que sí! Es evidente que hablaron de eso, no puedes negarlo. Puedo saberlo solo con verte―Francis sentía la cautelosa mirada de Arthur como puñales en todo el cuerpo.

―No, eso no. Me estaban molestando sobre eso, pero, ¿creíste que fue verdad? Lo que dijeron―el muchacho sentía que era poco coherente con lo que decía. Maldito Arthur y sus malditos ojos verdes y su maldito tono de voz…

Arthur tardó un rato para responder. Al final, decidió evadir la pregunta. ―Le prometí a Alfred ser cauteloso, y eso hice. Me estuve alerta pero no noté nada raro…

―Entonces―dijo Francis con énfasis, decidido a ignorar el comentario de Arthur― ¿De verdad creíste lo que Antonio y Gilbert dijeron?

― ¿Por qué no creerlo? Nunca se sabe con qué idea van a salir… no están de más las precauciones.

Francis lo interrumpió de forma inconsciente. ― ¿Crees que haríamos _ese_ tipo de bromas? Nunca hemos hecho algo así.

―Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Francis se levantó, y se acercó al escritorio. De repente, puso ambas manos bruscamente sobre los papeles que Arthur veía. Éste no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

― ¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Piensas que yo alguna vez me burlaría de ti, o de cualquier otra persona, de esa forma?

Arthur se quedó perplejo, sin poder evitar los ojos azules de Francis, y lo invadió un horrible sentimiento de culpa por la decepción reflejada en el semblante del otro.

Antes de responder, Arthur tragó saliva a duras penas y habló entrecortado. ― ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Ya no sé… no estoy seguro de conocerte como tú dices.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Nos conocemos desde hace mucho! Tú sabes que para mí, los sentimientos-

― ¡De eso tampoco estoy seguro! Entre las personas que conozco, eres la única que siempre habla de amor y también la _única_ que nunca ha tenido una relación que dure más de dos días. ¡No es posible que me diga a mí mismo: "Francis nunca haría eso, él se lo toma muy en serio"!―esta vez, Arthur lo interrumpió. Habló rápido, y un poco exaltado, pero no enojado.

―La mayoría de esas personas me ruegan al menos una cita, y al final del día les aclaro la situación, lo sabes…

― ¡No, no lo sé!―ahora, Arthur sí se estaba enojando― ¡Nunca hablas de eso! Es más, ni siquiera hablamos. Todo lo que hacemos es discutir, nos llevamos fatal. ¿No es natural que me quieras jugar una broma o dos? Además, todo este asunto es absurdo. Si todo lo que insinuabas es verdad, no tiene sentido.

Primero, los comentarios de Arthur tomaron a Francis desprevenido, pero no pudo evitar reaccionar instantáneamente con lo último. ― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de absurdo?―Arthur se negó a responder. ―Dime, Arthur, ¿qué fue lo que "insinuaba"?

―Estupideces―el muchacho se alejó del escritorio.

―Arthur―Francis lo siguió al instante.

―Le pediste a la chica que mintiera, ¿cierto? Me dijiste que ella estaba enamorada de mí, pero es mentira.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Porque le pregunté. Es mala mintiendo.

―Fue muy amable y aceptó ayudarme.

― ¿A qué? ¿A mentir para que yo entendiera… lo que no quieres decirme directamente?

― ¿Dices que estoy huyendo? Te equivocas. Eso fue para que te dieras cuenta de _tus_ sentimientos, porque los míos los tengo muy claros.

―Y son absurdos.

―Dime por qué, entonces…―Francis se había recargado en la pared. Arthur le estaba dando la espalda.

―No voy a caer, Francis. Todo esto lo haces para molestarme, y no va funcionar.―dijo Arthur en el tono más amenazador que pudo.

― ¿Por qué estás temblando, entonces?

Arthur emitió un grito ahogado cuando Francis lo tomó de los hombros y lo volteó para estar de nuevo frente a frente. ―No estoy temblando.

Francis no pudo evitar reír un poco. ―Oh, no, claro que no.―luego de esperar y darse cuenta de que Arthur no diría nada, Francis continuó. ―Y sigues pensando que te quiero jugar una broma… A pesar de que, por tu culpa, no puedo pensar en nada más que en ti todo el día y todos los días.

― ¿Por qué eso sería mi culpa?―espetó Arthur. Intentó alejarse, pero Francis tomó una de sus manos y la puso contra su pecho. Arthur pudo sentir un corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente, e intentó hablar entre tartamudeos. ― ¿Y eso qué? ¿Me presumes que estás vivo?

―Te presumo lo nervioso que me pone estar a punto de decir esto…

― ¡Cállate!―de una vez por todas, Arthur se alejó de Francis― ¡No puedes-! ¡No puedo…! Esto es estúpido, ¿cómo voy a creerte?

―Pero si tú ya lo sabes, Arthur. Lo sabes perfectamente, pero no quieres aceptarlo.―dijo Francis, con calma.

― ¡Todas esas chicas que se mueren por ti...! ¿Por qué yo-?

―Eso también lo sabes. Desde hace mucho, yo…

― ¡No, no es cierto! No fastidies...―Arthur estaba mareado. Lo sabía. Sabía qué era lo que Francis quería decir, pero no podía aceptarlo. Era absurdo, una idiotez. Sentía que el estómago se le hacía nudos, y que la garganta no le daría para más. Quería gritar, quería enojarse. Ya no quería sentir esa _asquerosa_ felicidad, ¡no estaba bien! Creerle a Francis sería lo mismo a querer sufrir.

―Todo este tiempo… eras más lindo de pequeño, pero sigues teniendo la misma actitud punzante. Parece que soy masoquista, ¿no lo crees?

―No me importa… no…

―Eres tan molesto, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tus rabietas son muy lindas…―Francis negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, y rió―Decirlo en voz alta es tan patético; es tu culpa que me esté comportando de esta forma.

Arthur ahora solo movía los labios, y ninguna palabra salía. Sentía cómo lentamente un calor familiar le llenaba la cara, el cuello, las orejas…

De pronto, vio cómo el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor. Lo único que podía escuchar, ver y sentir, era a Francis. Lo veía ponerse el cabello atrás de las orejas con manos temblorosas, todo su esfuerzo en vano pues los mechones siempre volvían a su lugar original. Lo escuchaba reír de forma incómoda y hablar idioteces sin sentido. Pasó un rato para que volviera a la realidad.

―Ya que no me quieres escuchar…―empezó Francis. Arthur sintió un enorme alivio recorrerlo, pero le siguió un horrible dolor de cabeza. ―Quiero escuchar tus conclusiones. Dime, ¿entendiste tus sentimientos?

―No te importa―Arthur no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Francis, y se sintió amenazado por su presencia.

― ¡Claro que me importa! Es la parte más importante de la conversación…

―Déjame en paz…―al muchacho cada vez le costaba más hablar con normalidad.

―Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas ya entendiste.

―Ya cierra la boca…―todo se estaba acumulando. La felicidad, la tristeza, el enojo. Todos sus sentimientos estaban conspirando contra él, girando en su cabeza y esperando a explotar.

― ¿O no quieres aceptarlo?―continúo el muchacho― ¿Solo estás siendo terco, como siempre?

― ¡Cállate, estás hablando incoherencias!

― ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar la realidad, Arthur?―insistía.

― ¡No sé de qué hablas!―estaba elevando mucho su tono de voz. No _quería_ elevarlo, pero no había forma de que lo evitara.

― ¿O es que me odias más de lo que pensaba?―dijo Francis por fin, sin aliento. Se estaba arrepintiendo, cuando el otro respondió.

― ¡Sí, te odio!―gritó Arthur, irritado, y se abalanzó sobre Francis.

El muchacho levantó las manos defendiéndose, pensando que Arthur lo golpearía, pero en vez de eso, sintió cómo unos delgados brazos se enredaban en su cuello y lo apretaban en un gentil abrazo, que duró lo suficiente como para que Francis se inundara con el aroma y la calidez de Arthur. ―No sabes cuánto…―escuchó Francis un susurro.

Cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza, y fue hasta que Francis se rió de forma atontada cuando se apartó rápidamente.

No dijeron nada. Arthur apartó la mirada, esperando calmarse, mientras Francis lo veía con una enorme sonrisa. No de esas burlonas y molestas que Arthur tanto odia, sino con una tranquila y serena. No pudo evitar acercarse a Arthur, y rodearle la cintura con ambos brazos, para después recargar su cabeza en ese espacio entre hombro y cuello. Arthur no protestó; solo volvió a pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Francis, y lo abrazó.

Y el mundo se detuvo para ambos.

* * *

Me parece gracioso que ya estamos a mediados de diciembre, y aún falta una parte de noviembre por publicar.

Hola de nuevo, espero que alguien siga interesándose en esta historia.

Me rendí, y usé un nombre para-nada-oficial. De haber sabido que al final sucumbiría, Seychelles habría aparecido más.

Si terminaste de leer esto, estoy muy feliz.


	10. Noviembre: parte 3

Noviembre, parte 3.

Todo el estrés que Arthur había acumulado en esos últimos días, se esfumó completamente con aquel momento. Sus deberes como estudiante, los exámenes, sus responsabilidades en el consejo estudiantil y la tensión que tenía su situación con Francis. Todo eso, parecía poca cosa comparado con esos instantes milagrosos; era como si _nada_ importara, excepto devolver aquel abrazo y llenar su ser con la esencia de Francis.

Todo el mal humor se había ido, pero lo dejó con un extraño sentimiento de mareo, aunque no por la pasada confusión o los sentimientos encontrados. De repente perdía noción del tiempo, y su cuerpo estaba débil, completamente inundado por el otro. Le parecía que nunca tendría suficiente de ese aroma, de la sensación de sus manos entre aquel suave cabello, y de sentir aquella respiración sobre su cuello.

Se vio obligado a interrumpir el momento, pues se dio cuenta de su falta de sensatez y de que se estaba dejando llevar más de lo esperado. Soltó el cuello de Francis e intentó alejarse un poco.

―Hey―tartamudeó―Me estás respirando en el oído…

Francis se acercó más a la piel de Arthur a propósito, y sopló contra ella, en esa parte sensible entre el cuello y la oreja. La sensación causó un estremecimiento por la espalda de Arthur, y de nuevo intentó escapar del abrazo.

―Suéltame.

―No.

― ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

―Y yo te digo que no.

Francis estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, muy complacido por las respuestas de Arthur, y apretaba cada vez más el agarre en su cintura. De alguna forma, el muchacho se las arregló para arrinconar a Arthur contra la pared, junto a una ventana, y tomó una decisión arriesgada. Tragó saliva. "Dios, nunca había estado tan nervioso por esto…" pensó Francis, y recordó las incontables ocasiones en que había besado a otras personas. "Vamos, ¡lo has hecho antes!". Sin embargo, no se atrevía. Ver a Arthur con esa expresión y tan avergonzado hacía que se quemara con las ganas de acercarse, pero, por una vez en mucho tiempo decidió pensar antes de actuar. Arthur seguro aún no confiaba en él completamente, así que ese era un momento crucial para su futura relación. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podría fingir que nada de eso había pasado, así que ahora debía _demostrar_ que iba en serio.

Entonces, aflojó su agarre y retrocedió un poco. Arthur ahora se veía confundido e incluso un poco decepcionado, pero lo disimuló bien. Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

―Te lo voy a demostrar―dijo Francis.

― ¿Disculpa?

―No podrás resistirte para siempre―sonrió el muchacho, mientras sacaba un listón de su pantalón y levantaba su cabello en la coleta usual.―Te voy a demostrar que lo que siento es algo serio.

― ¿Ah, sí?―respondió Arthur, recuperando un poco la compostura― ¿Y de qué se trata eso? Nunca lo dijiste.

Francis se sorprendió un poco, y luego rió.― ¿Te haces el gracioso? Pues que _me gustas_ , idiota.

Arthur no había pensado que Francis lo diría de verdad. Prácticamente su quijada cayó de golpe al mismo tiempo que puso los ojos como platos, y veía al otro como si _no_ lo conociera de toda la vida. Francis rió, esta vez, con ganas. Incluso le empezó a doler el estómago por las carcajadas, y tuvo que doblarse un poco hacia adelante para amortiguar el dolor. Se maldijo, primero, por no haber tomado una foto, y segundo, por ser tan insensible. Arthur había torcido la cara en una expresión incomprensible, y apretó los puños contra su ropa. Antes de que se hiciera ideas equivocadas, Francis lo tomó de los hombros y repitió, en tono serio. ―Me gustas, Arthur. Aunque seas un idiota y a veces no te soporte.

―Pues tú _no_ eres la persona más agradable que conozco.

Como era de esperarse, ese momento perfecto se vio interrumpido por alguien que entró en la sala, y no volvieron a hablar del tema en un tiempo.

Otro día, Francis estaba en un aula vacía luego de las clases, junto a sus amigos Gilbert y Antonio. Les acababa de contar todo lo que había pasado, esperando que se lo tomaran con seriedad y lo apoyaran un poco.

―Y entonces, le dije que se lo demostraría, pero… no tengo idea de cómo.

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada sospechosa, y se pusieron en poses ridículas, como para demostrar que estaban _pensando_ en algo. Antonio se puso una mano en la barbilla y la sostuvo con la otra. Gilbert se rascó la parte trasera del cuello y cambió a una expresión de concentración. Francis no pudo evitar sino sentirse ofendido, pero esperó a que hablaran.

―Podrías… darle un presente―dijo Antonio por fin, y tomó la atención de Francis. ―Como, ya sabes… enredarte en listón rojo y con un moñito…

― ¿Decirle _"soy todo tuyo"_?―continúo Gilbert aguantando la risa, para terminar la oración con una tremenda carcajada.

Francis se puso una mano en la frente, y sacudió la cabeza en negación. ―No sé por qué pensé que se lo tomarían enserio…

―Vamos, es una pequeña broma…

―No tiene que ser tan exagerado, podrías solo expresarte con tus acciones más que tus palabras―guiñó Antonio.

―Supongo que sería lo mismo―dijo Gilbert, desinteresado―Todo lo que habla y lo que hace es indecente, después de todo.

― ¿Quién te enseñó esa palabra? ¿Roderich?―se burló Antonio. Francis gruñó e intervino en la animada plática de sus amigos.

―No puede ser nada _indecente_ , malditos pervertidos. Debe ser algo más leve; sincero.

― ¿Pues no dices siempre que lo tuyo son _"actos de amor"_? ¿Completamente sincero?

― ¡Sabes a qué me refiero, Beilschmidt!

―Podrías… regalarle un libro.

―Le di uno en su cumpleaños; podría ser un buen regalo si el libro tuviera un significado en nuestra relación, pero…

― ¡Bueno, bueno!―Gilbert lo interrumpió― ¡Un libro no! ¡Flores, dale unas malditas flores!

― ¡Imposible! Arthur odia que corten las flores para un regalo… dice que ya son de por sí efímeras, y que cortarlas solo…

― ¡Ya entendí! Es una zorra sobre las flores―dijo Gilbert rodando los ojos.

― ¿Por qué no le preparas una cena?

―Ya hago eso. Todos los días, y no solo la cena.

De nuevo, Antonio y Gilbert se miraron de forma sospechosa. Después, Antonio suspiró resignado.

― ¡Es que no hay _nada_ qué hacer!―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros―Ustedes ya parecen una pareja desde hace mucho.

―No tengo nada que comentar sobre eso.

De repente, Gilbert dijo algo con aire inteligente. ― ¿Por qué no lo _demuestras_ en público?

― ¿O sea?―dijeron Antonio y Francis al unísono.

―Pues, ya sabes. Es obvio que tiene poca confianza. Podrías ser más cercano a él frente a todos. Frente a las chicas, más que nada.

El rostro de Francis se iluminó con alegría, pero de inmediato sus ánimos bajaron de nuevo. ―No sé si eso le gustaría… Quizá prefiera mantenerlo en secreto, es muy reservado…

Entonces Antonio y Gilbert se voltearon a ver con la misma expresión preocupada. A Francis _de verdad_ le importaba ese estúpido asunto, y ellos no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.

 _Una tarde, Antonio y Gilbert iban al parque un poco tarde. Se estaban atrasando porque el abuelo de Gilbert lo quería obligar a que llevara a su hermanito Ludwig con ellos. Usualmente no tenían problemas con eso, pero ese día querían jugar en el bosque y a Luddy le asustaba. Sin embargo su abuelo no podía saber sus planes (pues el bosque parecía peligroso para todos los adultos) y terminaron aceptando. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Francis junto a los columpios, acurrucado en sí mismo._

― _¿Qué tienes, Francis?―preguntó Gilbert despacio._

― _Nada.―dijo el niño, evitando ver a sus amigos. Se dieron cuenta rápido de que estaba temblando._

― _¿Tienes frío?―preguntó Ludwig, preocupado._

― _No―respondió con voz temblorosa._

― _¿Qué pasó?―Antonio se arrodilló junto a él, y pudo ver que estaba llorando._

― _Nada, solo…―Francis apartó las manos de sus rodillas, que estaban muy raspadas y algo moradas. ―Me caí…_

― _No es cierto―dijo Gilbert, volteando para ver la cara de Francis; tenía una mejilla roja y el labio inferior de su boca partido. ― ¿Quién te hizo eso?_

― _Nadie…―el niño apartó la vista y continuó temblando._

― _¡Francis!―dijeron Gilbert y Antonio al mismo tiempo, demandando una respuesta._

 _Algo que tenían en común esos dos, es que eran muy sobreprotectores con Francis en esa época. Cuando recién se conocieron pensaban que Francis era una niña, e incluso después de saber la realidad, para ellos él era muy frágil, y no toleraban que se hiciera daño; mucho menos que_ alguien _le hiciera daño._

― _Fue un accidente… estaba en los columpios y…―Francis rompió en llanto de nuevo, e inmediatamente Antonio lo abrazó y le dio palmaditas en la espalda. ―Gupta pasó por atrás de mí, y lo golpeé y Sadik se enojó… ¡Pero sí me caí! No es nada, es que me duele un poquito…_

 _Pero antes de escuchar más explicaciones, Gilbert ya iba subiéndose las mangas rumbo a donde estaba Sadik, y Antonio le siguió casi en el instante. Fue una pelea muy corta, ya que algunos adultos estaban en las bancas del parque y se acercaron para detenerlos, y a pesar de que Sadik estaba ganando… Francis no pudo evitar pensar de Antonio y Gilbert eran como los héroes de las historietas._

― ¿Se puede saber qué piensan?―dijo Arthur en un gruñido, desde la puerta del aula en que los tres idiotas estaban.

―Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma.―sonrió Gilbert.

― ¿De qué hablas, cejas?

― ¿Te atreves a preguntar?―el muchacho se cruzó de brazos― ¡Ustedes quisieron presentarse como un grupo y se les olvida asistir a los ensayos!

―Oh―en el instante, los tres levantaron sus cosas y salieron del aula junto a Arthur, rumbo a el gimnasio más deteriorado, que de momento era una bodega.

―Es que como siempre cancelas los ensayos…―empezó Antonio.

―Pero esta vez _no_ lo cancelé. He estado ocupado, y ustedes accedieron a mis condiciones para esto.

― ¡No accedimos a nada!

―Pues si quieren presentarse el día del evento, _deben_ acceder, les informo.

― ¿Y de qué se tratan tus... condiciones?―preguntó Francis. Era algo un poco _asqueroso_ que hablara con tanto cuidado y detenidamente frente a Arthur.

―Lo pensaré después. Por ahora, deben atenerse a que no siempre tengo tiempo libre.

― ¿Entonces no tendremos tiempo para ensayar? ¡Falta muy poco para el concurso!―dijo Antonio, mortificado.

―No pasa nada―Arthur sonrió mientras abría la puerta del gimnasio―Ya hemos tocado juntos en muchas ocasiones, solo nos falta refinar un poco.

Adentro ya estaba instalada la batería de Francis, también estaban las guitarras de Arthur y Gilbert, y el bajo de Antonio. Habían pensado que sería incómodo ensayar ahí, y aceptaron solo porque habían decidido que su presentación sería una sorpresa (y ese gimnasio era el más alejado de los dormitorios), pero en realidad era muy acogedor. Al parecer en lo que Arthur había estado ocupado era ordenando todo en ese lugar.

― ¡Vaya, cejas! ¿Tú limpiaste?―preguntó Gilbert, quien ya se estaba poniendo cómodo en los viejos cojines.

―Claro que no―dijo Arthur rápidamente. Luego tosió un poco, y se corrigió. ―Pues, _sí_ , pero… no estaba muy sucio.

Incluso el Señor Cejas, amante de los gritos y respuestas sarcásticas, se estaba comportando diferente frente a Francis… bueno, solo a veces, pues su naturaleza les impedía estar en el mismo lugar por más de diez minutos sin discutir.

El tiempo pasó rápido. Las clases no eran nada del otro mundo, y las tareas muy breves. La lista de participantes del concurso se saturó inesperadamente e incluso seguían inscribiéndose personas a pesar de faltar solo unos cuantos días para el evento. Arthur tuvo algunos problemas, pues recibió quejas alegando que "no todos los talentos se pueden presentar en un escenario" de parte del club de arte contemporánea (más que nada), y se vio obligado a organizar una exhibición de arte en una parte del gimnasio. La condición, fue que a ellos y a las personas que se presentaran en el escenario los iban a calificar en "categorías" diferentes. Al final, Arthur dejó el mar humor de lado porque Kiku estaba muy feliz con la idea de la exhibición.

Una buena noticia, fue que Arthur tenía mucho tiempo libre para ensayar y prepararse para su presentación. Una mala noticia, fue que no pudieron mantener por mucho tiempo el secreto de que se presentarían, pues un día Alfred lo siguió hasta el gimnasio y obviamente no pudo mantener la boca cerrada. El muchacho se indignó ante la acusación y afirmó que "solo había hablado de ello con Kiku", pero Arthur no le creía del todo.

― ¿Hoy van a ensayar?―preguntó Alfred, inmediatamente después de ver a Arthur guardando algunos papeles en su escritorio.

Arthur no respondió y se concentró en acomodar los datos correctamente.

― ¿Puedo ir?

―No.

― ¿Por quéeee?―dijo Alfred en un puchero.

―Se supone que es una _sorpresa_ , lo sabes.

― ¡Pero ya lo sé! No será una sorpresa.

―Claro que sí. No sabes qué canciones vamos a tocar, ¿verdad?―Arthur sonrió con malicia. Era agradable molestar a Alfred cuando tenía la oportunidad.

―Aww, ¡ _vamos_! Kiku también quiere ver el ensayo.

Alfred jugó su carta del triunfo, pues sabía que Arthur era muy benevolente con Kiku. Sin embargo, el presidente del consejo se mantuvo firme. ―También será una sorpresa para él.

― ¡Qué malo! Mattie ya fue a un ensayo…

― ¡Gracias a _ti_!

― ¡Yo no le dije!

― ¿Entonces quién fue?―preguntó Arthur, con una mirada acusadora.

Alfred estuvo a punto de responder, pero se detuvo.

―Lo ves―dijo Arthur en tono triunfal. Luego se dirigió a la puerta de la sala, y se dispuso a salir. ―Muévete, voy a cerrar.

― ¡Yo no le dije, fue Gilbert!―Alfred habló luego de tener una lucha consigo mismo.

― ¿Gilbert?

―Que sí. Mira, no lo iba a delatar, pero como me estabas culpando… ¡Mattie incluso se enojó porque no le dije yo! Cuando fui a decirle que no se acercara tanto a Gilbert, el muy bastardo me reclamó que no le había dicho.

― ¿Te peleaste con Matthew?―Arthur estaba atónito.

―Pues… algo así. Le expliqué que nadie debía saber, pero luego metió a Kiku en la conversación y… terminó un poco mal. ¡Y eso es tú culpa! Por querer todo ese suspenso. ¡Qué más da si unos cuantos se enteran!

―No es mi culpa. Es _tuya_ , por ir de chismoso atrás de mí.

―La curiosidad mató al gato―Alfred sonrió, y se fue en dirección opuesta a donde iba Arthur― ¡Iré por Kiku para ver el ensayo!

Arthur no tuvo otra elección, mas que suspirar resignado. ― ¡Como sea, demonios! Pero Alfred, joder, ¿no puedes callarte? ¡Te va escuchar toda la jodida escuela!

El muchacho solo rió en la forma estridente y alegre de siempre, y se apresuró rumbo a los dormitorios.

Últimamente, Arthur no podía caminar con comodidad por los pasillos. Al principio creyó que era solo su imaginación, y se dijo a sí mismo que eran las usuales miradas por ser del consejo estudiantil… pero rápido se dio cuenta de que no eran las _usuales_. Preguntó a todos sus conocidos (los que podrían estar enterados de los nuevos chismes en el campus) pero ni siquiera Feliks pudo decirle algo con certeza.

Cuando pasó frente a la lavandería de la escuela, recordó que se había atrasado con la limpieza de su ropa, y se dejó una nota mental: "Conseguir detergente", cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba.

Arthur se volvió para ver a Tino un poco sin aliento, en la puerta de la lavandería. ―Arthur, me escuchaste…―dijo el muchacho en un suspiro.

― ¿Qué pasa?―preguntó Arthur un poco asustado por el aspecto del otro.

―Ah, no te preocupes, solo…―rió nervioso―Quería decirte esto antes de olvidarlo.

―Claro―Arthur esperó a que Tino recuperara el aliento.

―Lo que me preguntaste hace poco, sobre las miradas extrañas que sentías…

―Ya le dije a Lukas que _no son_ nuestros amigos, lo sabría si…

―No, no―Tino lo interrumpió, sonriendo―Creo que es por el concurso; no es nada sobre ti en especial, así que no deberías preocuparte. Es lo que quería decirte.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Bueno, escuché un rumor. Unos muchachos de primer semestre estaban hablando sobre tu banda, ya sabes, la que tienes con…―Arthur le indicó que siguiera, sin explicaciones innecesarias―Pues hablaron de que algunas veces los vieron en conciertos independientes con otras bandas, y que al parecer volverían a presentarse pronto. Aunque no dijeron nada del _concurso_ en sí.

― ¿Entonces?―preguntó Arthur, impaciente. No veía a dónde quería llegar Tino con eso.

―Eh… ah, sí―era obvio que el muchacho se había alejado del tema―Estaban hablando de cada uno, sobre el instrumento que tocan y eso. Pero al parecer te omitieron, y dijeron cosas como "es imposible que nuestro presidente sea parte de una banda…"

También era obvio que Tino estaba diciendo las cosas un poco más suaves de como un estudiante de preparatoria las diría normalmente, y más hacia alguien en la posición de Arthur, también conocido como "el alumno que tiene un poco de autoridad sobre otros alumnos".

―Pues entonces alguien se molestó con eso, y les dijo que no debían hablar así de ti si no te conocían, y les amenazó diciendo que "pronto verían a su verdadero presidente"―Tino rió un poco.

Arthur no pudo evitar imaginarse a Alfred saltando de la nada, y defendiéndolo. Es decir, no conocía a otra persona igual de idiota que Alfred, al menos no para ir y decir algo _así_ de él.

―Ya, me imagino que el chisme es que probablemente nos presentemos…

―No solo eso―dijo Tino, sonriendo―Según me dijeron, fue muy graciosa la reacción de los alumnos. Bueno, es normal. ¡Cualquiera se sorprendería si el vicepresidente del consejo de repente te dijera algo así!

Arthur se quedó en blanco, y se las arregló para decir una sola palabra. ― ¿Francis?

― ¿Qué? ¡Ah, es cierto! Francis es el vicepresidente―dijo Tino, y de repente todo parecía tener sentido para él, pues se le iluminó el rostro― Entonces ya tienen sentido las miradas raras, ¿no?

― ¿A qué te refieres?―dijo Arthur en tono amenazador.

―Ya sabes, que… ustedes…

Arthur no quiso escuchar más. Agradeció, se dio la vuelta, y se fue con rumbo a su previo destino. No sabía qué pensar, y no quería considerarlo.

―Por fin llegas, Arthur―le dijo Antonio una vez abrió la puerta del gimnasio. Como siempre, los tres muchachos estaban jugando a los naipes. ― ¿Qué tienes?

―Está de mal humor, como siempre―dijo Gilbert, sin voltearlo a ver.

―Pues sí, estoy de mal humor.

―Qué novedad―Gilbert habló de nuevo, riendo.

― ¿Ahora por qué?―preguntó Francis, y no hizo más que avivar la llama de la ira en Arthur.

― ¡Por ti!―dijo furioso.

― ¡Qué novedad!―repitió Gilbert, riendo más alto.

― ¿Qué? ¡Pero por qué, si no he hecho nada!

Y Arthur no supo qué decir. Estaba enojado con Francis, pero, ¿por qué? "¡Porque dijiste algo tan vergonzoso frente a todos!" No, no tenía fundamento. "¡Porque me defendiste y dijiste algo _así_ de mí y…!" Absolutamente no. "¡Porque ahora todos creen que somos…!" No. "¡Porque dijiste eso a unos alumnos de primer semestre y ahora todos hablan de nuestra presentación en el concurso…!" Sí, pero no era _en realidad_ su razón para estar de mal humor…

De repente la lavandería se le vino a la mente… y también recordó el baño de su habitación. ― ¡Porque usaste mi jabón de baño!―dijo por fin, luego de una eternidad pensando.

Los otros tres se vieron con expresiones confundidas.

―Eh, sí, lo siento… olvidé decirte…―dijo Francis despacio.

― ¡Nada de eso!―Arthur hizo su mayor esfuerzo para seguir con el cuento, y mostrarse enojado. No fue muy difícil, pues Francis de _verdad_ había usado su jabón. ― ¿Tienes idea de lo asqueroso que es quitarle tus _pelos_? ¡Lo menos que podías hacer era quitárselos tú mismo!

―Lo… lo siento, pensé que… huh…―Francis estaba muy avergonzado. Rápidamente su cara y orejas se pusieron coloradas.

―Demonios, amigo―dijo Gilbert, con cara de disgusto―Eso _es_ de verdad asqueroso.

― ¡Gil! No te metas en eso…―Antonio apenas podía aguantarse la risa.

―No podré perdonarte―Arthur seguía en su plan de _diva ofendida_ ―Pero como ya pasó, lo menos que puedes hacer es darme de tu detergente para ropa.

― ¿Qué?

―No pongas esa cara de idiota. Tengo que lavar mi ropa, y no tengo detergente―ante eso, Francis seguía completamente confundido―Sabes qué, mejor me lavas _tú_ la ropa.

―Eso _sí_ es lo menos que puedes hacer, compañero―intervino Gilbert de nuevo.

―Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿No han empezado el ensayo?―dijo Alfred, alegre. Junto a él iba Kiku.

―Buenas tardes, disculpen la intromisión.

―Bienvenido, Kiku―sonrió Arthur, olvidando completamente su discusión con Francis. ―Ya íbamos a empezar, ponte cómodo.

―Artie, ¿por qué no eres así de amable conmigo?

―Cállate y siéntate.

―No es justo, Arthur―dijo Antonio― ¿Por qué tu si puedes invitar gente a los ensayos y nosotros no?

― ¡Yo no los invité! Ahora, vamos, hay que empezar.

 _Hubo una época en que, cuando estaban por finalizar la secundaria, lo que los mantenía entretenidos era tocar música juntos en el sótano de Antonio. Al principio se turnaban con los instrumentos, pues todos eran del papá de Antonio, hasta que por fin cada quien juntó dinero y con ayuda de sus padres compraron el instrumento que más les agradaba. El único que no se compró algo, fue Arthur. Se rehusaba a hablar de ello, hasta que Francis descubrió que a su madre no le agradaba la idea de comprarle una guitarra eléctrica, "pues era un instrumento ruidoso y sin encanto". Así que, los tres hablaron con la madre de Arthur para que le permitiera tener el instrumento que él quería._

― _¡Vamos, tía! Él juntó más de la mitad para comprarla…_

― _Francis, cariño, la mitad no es suficiente―dijo la madre de Arthur, con voz dulce. A ella siempre le agradó Francis, y estaba teniendo problemas en decirle un simple "No", como le decía a Arthur._

― _¡Nosotros le podemos poner lo que le falta!―dijo Antonio rápidamente._

― _Si estaban planeando eso, ¿para qué vinieron a hablar conmigo?_

― _Ya… ya es suficiente, vamos…―dijo Arthur, incómodo por la situación._

― _No tendría sentido gastar nuestro dinero si usted piensa tomar la guitarra y tirarla a la basura―a Gilbert nunca le agradó la madre de Arthur, y el sentimiento era el mismo para la otra parte._

― _Vaya, yo no haría algo tan salvaje.―dijo la mujer con un tono de sarcasmo._

― _Tía, ―intervino Francis― ¿Usted nunca lo ha escuchado, verdad? ¡Es muy bueno, aprendió súper rápido!_

― _Es cierto―lo apoyó Antonio― ¡Debería creernos!_

― _Además, se lo merece. Nunca pide nada de forma egoísta y tiene muy buenas notas._

― _¡Las mejores de la clase!_

― _Y se ve muy feliz cuando estamos ensayando. ¡También canta muy bien! Podríamos ser una banda completa si…_

 _La mujer empezó a reír suavemente, y los muchachos se quedaron callados. Arthur, que estaba sorprendido por la forma en que los otros hablaban de él, ahora se estaba poniendo inquieto. Quizá su madre ya se había molestado de verdad._

― _¡Bueno, bueno! Ustedes quieren mucho a mi Arthur, ¿verdad?―dijo, aún riendo. ― ¿No es genial, cariño? Tienes muy buenos amigos._

 _Arthur solo asintió, sin palabras._

― _No tengo elección, entonces, si Francis dice que es una buena idea. Vamos ahora mismo. ¿Dónde está la… tienda?_

 _La cara de Francis se iluminó al instante, y vio a sus amigos, sonriendo ampliamente. Arthur no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa._

A pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo, las viejas costumbres no se olvidan del todo. No les fue difícil volver a agarrar el ritmo de cada uno, ni siquiera el de Gilbert, y rápido se aprendieron las canciones nuevas que Antonio sugirió. Sin embargo, no podían ensayar mucho tiempo, pues a cierta hora la cafetería cerraba y se quedarían sin cenar.

― ¡Suerte lavando la ropa de tu novio!―se despidió Antonio, con una enorme sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Francis gruñó, y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Adentro, Arthur estaba sacando su ropa sucia.

―No tienes que lavarla―dijo―Solo quiero detergente.

― ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

―No puedo _dejar_ que laves mi ropa―Arthur suspiró― ¿No es obvio?

―Últimamente Su Majestad es muy amable, ¿se puede saber la razón?

―No soy amable.

―Claro que sí.

―Bueno, ¿y qué?―dijo Arthur, irritado―Lo del jabón fue… estaba molesto por otra cosa.

―Lo sabía―sonrió― ¿Es por lo de la cafetería?

― ¿Cafetería?

―Sí, ¿no te has enterado? En la cafetería me exalté un poco y discutí con unos de primer semestre…

―Ah―Tino no había mencionado que fue en la cafetería―Sí, precisamente eso.

―Lo siento, ¿sí? No quería que empezaran con los rumores del concurso, es que…

― ¿Del concurso?

―Pues sí, ¿no estás molesto por eso? Ahora todos hablan de que participaremos a pesar de estar en el consejo.

―Oh, sí. Estoy enojado por eso.―aunque en realidad, ya no le importaba si se enteraban de su presentación o no.

―No suenas _enojado_.

― ¡Eso no te incumbe! Además, ya pasó, no importa.―dijo Arthur, y salió de la habitación rumbo a la lavandería.

―De verdad estás diferente. ¿Qué traes?

―No me sigas.

―No te estoy siguiendo.

― ¿Entonces a dónde vas, idiota?

―Te estoy acompañando.

―No te pedí compañía.

―Nunca lo haces. Pero sé que te agrada mi compañía.

Arthur rodó los ojos, y decidió ignorar a Francis. Por los pasillos, los alumnos se quedaban observándolos.

― ¿No te molesta que te vean junto a mí?―preguntó Arthur inconscientemente.

―Ni un poquito―sonrió Francis, sin darle mucha importancia al comentario, pues sabía que Arthur se arrepentiría de haberlo dicho.

―Por lo que les dijiste en la cafetería, ahora anda un rumor de que somos…

―A ti, ¿te molesta?―dijo Francis al darse cuenta de que Arthur no terminaría la frase.

―No me molestaría si fueran rumores sobre _mí_ ―dijo Arthur despacio―Pero si hablan de otras personas por mi culpa… ¡No es que me preocupe por ti! Es… no me gusta que por mí…

―Está bien, está bien.―sonrió Francis― ¿Por eso estabas enojado?

―Sí. No, no… eh…

―No hay de qué preocuparse, porque no me molestaría decirle a todo el mundo lo que pienso de ti. Justo como lo hice en la cafetería.

Francis sonrió de nuevo, y Arthur sintió que se perdería dentro de sus azules ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se quedó embobado viendo al otro, Arthur se apresuró hasta la lavandería, y Francis lo siguió sonriendo.

.

El día del concurso llegó rápido, y tomó a todos desapercibidos. Algunos participantes pidieron que su nombre fuera borrado de la lista al último momento, y los integrantes del consejo estudiantil se la pasaron ocupados toda la mañana. Afortunadamente, para la hora en que el campus abrió sus puertas a las personas que fueron de visita, Arthur ya tenía todo bajo control. Bueno, casi todo.

―Alfred, por el amor de Dios, ¿podrías ir a cambiarte?―dijo Arthur entre el barullo que tenían todos los alumnos. El gimnasio ya se estaba llenando con los espectadores alrededor del escenario, y el anfitrión principal ni siquiera se había bañado.

― ¡Tú tampoco te has arreglado, y vas primero que yo!―se defendió el muchacho. No se había cambiado, porque estaba ayudando a Kiku en su mesa para la exhibición de arte.

―Alfred, ya está bien, yo puedo seguir―sonrió Kiku―Discúlpame por atrasarlos, Arthur…

― ¡No te disculpes con él!

―Tranquilo, no pasa nada―dijo Arthur devolviendo la sonrisa.

― ¡Ya vuelvo, Kiku!―Alfred se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kiku solo asintió, y agachó la cabeza, para esconder su rostro completamente rojo.

―Muévete, niño―le dijo Arthur, avergonzado por lo que acababa de ver. ―Yo también me voy, Kiku. Nos vemos.

La escuela estaba vuelta un caos. Habían platos, vasos, naipes y toda clase de cosas por todos lados; cosas que utilizarían los alumnos en sus presentaciones. También iban disfrazados: payasos, arlequines, artistas de cine, o simplemente formales. Los del consejo habían pegado por toda la escuela lo que calificarían los jueces, y serían un poco exigentes. Arthur estaba un poco feliz porque ellos no participarían.

Mientras, en la dormitorio 74, pabellón de los chicos, Francis tenía un desorden completo.

― ¿Qué traes, idiota?―le dijo Arthur, molesto.

―No encuentro… mi otra bota…―respondió Francis desde abajo de la cama.

―No puedo creerlo…―Arthur se acercó a un montón de ropa en el piso, junto a la cama de Francis. Apartó cada prenda, lento, y hasta abajo estaba una bota negra. ― ¿Ésta?

― ¡Ah, mi bota!―Francis salió de debajo de la cama, con su ropa llena de polvo. ―Mierda…

Arthur se acercó, y le sacudió gentilmente el polvo del cabello y la espalda. ―Eso te pasa por saltarte tu turno de limpiar la habitación, idiota.

―No puede ser… mi ropa…―dijo Francis, decaído.

―No seas llorón. Solo sacúdete.―Arthur sacó unas prendas de su ropero, y se metió al baño.

Se puso unos jeans rotos, sus tenis más deteriorados, una camiseta negra y la primer camisa de cuadros que encontró. Cuando salió del baño, la ropa de Francis ya estaba limpia.

― ¿Te vas a poner _eso_?―preguntó, escéptico. Francis se había puesto pantalones negros, sus botas, y una camiseta muy _transparente_ para el gusto de Arthur. También se recogió el cabello, y se puso unas extrañas pulseras que Arthur no le había visto nunca.

―Eso debería preguntarlo yo―dijo Francis, y se acercó a Arthur para enrollarle las mangas de la camisa a cuadros. Luego, fue a su buró y sacó unas cuantas pulseras y collares con adornos muy llamativos. A Arthur no le molestaba para nada usar ese tipo de accesorios, pues le gustaban esas modas, pero había dudado el ponérselos en la escuela…

―Pensé que no te gustaban estos _adornos baratos_ ―dijo Arthur mientras Francis le ponía unas cuantas pulseras.

―Gilbert me prestó algunos. Me pareció que estaba bien, ya sabes… meterme en mi papel.

― ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa camiseta?

―Michelle la consiguió para mí―sonrió― ¿Te gusta?

―No.

Francis rió. ―También me prestó su maquillaje…

―Ni loco. Aléjate.

―Vamos, solo un poco.

―No.―dijo cortante, y abrió la puerta. ―Toma tus baquetas, muévete.

De verdad era incómodo ir por la escuela en esas fachas. Al principio, nadie le prestó atención (o simplemente no se dieron cuenta de quién era), pero cuando Francis le llamó, todos los alumnos empezaron con murmullos. Intentó ignorarlos lo mejor que pudo, hasta llegar al gimnasio y pasar desapercibido entre toda la gente.

Cuando vieron a Antonio, en ropa muy normal y sin chiste, Arthur se sintió un poco avergonzado. Sin embargo, solo bastó ver a Gilbert y su vestimenta exagerada para que se sintiera mejor.

― ¡Vaya, cejas! ¡Tienes estilo!―rió Gilbert, y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

―Hey, miren a Alfred―comentó Antonio, perplejo. ―Se puso un traje, eh…

Lovino inmediatamente lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza, y gritó enojado. ― ¿Qué le ves, bastardo?

― ¡Nada, Lovi! Solo lo comentaba…

― ¡Sí, claro! Seguro estás pensando que se ve muy bien, ¿huh?

―Pues, sí, se ve bien…

― ¡Lo aceptas!―dijo Lovino, mortificado― ¡Eres un idiota, imbécil, te odio, _vaffanculo_!

El muchacho salió corriendo, y Antonio se quedó en su lugar, completamente confundido. ―Ay, Dios…

―Tu príncipe es muy celoso, eh…―sonrió Francis.

― ¡Ni siquiera me he declarado, puedes creerlo!―dijo Antonio, un tono extraño en su voz.

―No pasa nada, amigo, deberías solo darle tiempo…―Gilbert intentó subirle los ánimos al otro, al menos un poco.

― ¿De qué hablas? ¡Lovi es tan lindo! Iré tras él, ¡vengo enseguida!―el muchacho se fue, irradiando felicidad.

―Al parecer no ocupaba ayuda…―suspiró Gilbert.

―Así es nuestro amigo; completamente raro.―Francis volteó hacia Arthur, para encontrarse con que faltaba su presencia cerca. A lo lejos, vio que estaba junto a Alfred y Kiku.

―Dime, Kiku, ¿qué te parece?―dijo Alfred, ansioso por la respuesta, mientras posaba de cualquier forma posible.

―Es muy bonito―sonrió el muchacho. Al ver que Alfred bajó la mirada, un poco decepcionado, Kiku continúo.―Te queda muy bien.

Alfred sonrió complacido, y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Justo cuando Arthur se preguntó por qué demonios se había acercado a esos dos, alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de ahí.

― ¿No sabes leer la atmósfera?―dijo Francis, burlándose―Los tortolitos no te quieren cerca.

―No molestes.―Arthur se apartó de Francis, y vio una figura conocida entre la multitud.

― ¡Arthur, Francis!―dijo una mujer rubia, que se acercaba a ellos. En un lado llevaba un niño tomado de su mano, y al otro una niña. Ambos con las mismas cejas de Arthur.

Arthur estuvo a punto de ahogarse con sus propias palabras. ― ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

― ¡Qué grosero!―dijo Francis― ¿Así es como saludas a tu madre? ¡Un placer verla por aquí, y junto a los niños!

―No te molestes en decirle nada, Francis, cariño. Nunca va cambiar.―respondió la mujer sonriendo, y al voltear hacia Arthur hizo una mueca. ― ¿Se puede saber _qué_ traes puesto?

Arthur se llevó las manos a la espalda, por reflejo. Francis fue el que respondió. ―Oh, es para nuestra presentación. Estamos haciendo un tipo de… parodia, ¿sabe?

―Oh, ya veo. Supongo que por eso tú también vas así―de nuevo, sonrió al ver a Francis.

―Claro; esta vestimenta no me parece atractiva en lo absoluto.

― ¡No me esperaba menos!

― ¿De casualidad ha visto a mi madre?―preguntó Francis.

―Sí, dijo que te iba llamar para que fueras a encontrarla. Nos hemos venido juntas.

― ¡Qué mala suerte! No tengo el celular conmigo, tendré que ir a buscarla. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Arthur lo vio con recelo. _Claro_ que Francis llevaba el celular con él, pues nunca lo soltaba, ¿por qué había mentido?

―Desde luego, nos vemos.―en cuanto Francis se alejó, la mujer volteo hacia Arthur con una expresión amarga.

― ¿Cómo supiste…?―empezó el muchacho.

―La madre de Francis me dijo. ¿Me explicas cómo es eso posible? ¡Me enteré de que mi hijo se iba presentar en la escuela, por boca de otras personas!

―No me pareció necesario molestarte con eso.―Arthur se las arregló para hablar sin mostrar sus emociones. Ahora sabía por qué Francis había mentido. Para _escapar_.

― ¡Claro! Te lo perdonaría, pero ni siquiera me hablas para decirme cómo estás. Y tus hermanos, ¿dónde están?

―No lo sé. Hace poco vi a Kyle en los dormitorios, y Chris siempre anda en las nubes…

―Ellos al menos me llaman de vez en cuando. ¿Les dijiste que no me avisaran de tu presentación?

―No les dije nada.

― ¡Qué extraño! Porque sí me dijeron que ellos participarían en el concurso.

―Se supone que nuestra presentación es una sorpresa.

― ¿Dónde están Tino y Ber?―preguntó Peter, uno de los niños que iban con la madre de Arthur.

―No lo sé―dijo Arthur a secas, y recordó la razón por la que no le había dicho nada a su madre. ―Ellos… ¿vinieron?

― ¿Quiénes? ¿Tus hermanos?―la mujer rió con ironía―Claro que no, ellos no tienen tiempo para estos eventos, mucho menos si no los _invitas_. Ahora son adultos responsables.

Arthur hizo una mueca, pero se sentía aliviado. Al menos no tendría que tratar con sus pesados hermanos mayores.

―Hermano…―dijo la otra niña que iba con la mujer.

― ¿Qué pasa, Wendy?―preguntó Arthur, agachándose hasta estar al nivel de su hermana. Wendy era la más pequeña de la familia, y la única mujer además de su madre, así que Arthur tenía una debilidad con ella al momento de hablarle.

― ¿Estás enojado porque vinimos?

― ¡Claro que no!―Arthur la tomó en brazos, y sonrió. ―Estoy súper-dúper feliz de verte.

La niña rió, y apuntó al escenario. ― ¿Vas a subir allá?

―Sí, pero, ya que termine te llevaré a que conozcas el campus, ¿qué te parece?

― ¡Sí!―dijo alegre; luego vio hacia Peter, y habló despacio. ―Pero primero debemos buscar a los amigos de Peter…

― ¡Claro!, no hay problema.

Arthur sacó su teléfono, y marcó el número de Tino; luego se lo pasó a Peter. Al poco tiempo de finalizar la llamada, Tino, Berwald y otro niño estaban junto a ellos.

― ¡Es un gusto verla de nuevo, señora!―saludó Tino, mientras Peter hablaba con Berwald sobre el niño que iba con ellos.

― ¿Por qué tiene esa cicatriz en la cara, Ber?―preguntó Peter, y su madre lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

―No seas imprudente, Peter.―le dijo su madre, con severidad. Al voltear hacia Berwald, sonrió con culpa. ―Discúlpalo por eso.

El ruido en el escenario tomó la atención de todos.

― ¡Segunda llamada, esta es segunda llamada!―dijo Alfred, alegre. ―Todos los participantes, por favor acérquense al escenario. Pronto vamos a comenzar.

― ¿En qué jodido momento fue la primera llamada?―Gilbert iba junto a Matthew y Elizabeta. ―Cejas, ya deberíamos irnos.

Matthew saludó a la madre de Arthur con ademanes

―Arthur, ¿has visto a Roderich? Tengo rato buscándolo…―preguntó la muchacha.

―No, disculpa…―Arthur bajó a su hermana, y se despidió. ―Cuando termine, vendré. En el escenario también verás a Kyle y Chris, así que mantente atenta.

―Nos sentaremos por ahí, ―señaló su madre―Ven a buscarla luego.

Arthur asintió, y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

―Vaya, Arthur. Estaba seguro de que no querrías invitar a tu madre…―dijo Matthew mientras caminaban.

―Pues no estabas equivocado. Fue el maldito _sapo_ el que le dijo.

― ¿Francis? ¿Por qué?

―Bueno…―dudó Arthur―Le dijo a _su_ mamá, pero…

― ¡Entonces él no le dijo!

―Ya lo sé, pero no deja de ser su culpa―Arthur se dirigió a Gilbert― ¿Y Antonio?

―Ya viene, tranquilo. Solo se está _encargando_ de su novio―sonrió burlón―Mira, ahí viene con Francis.

― ¡Tú!―dijo Arthur en tono amenazador― ¡Huiste cuando viste la oportunidad!, ¿eh?

― ¡Porque sabía que no te lo ibas a tomar bien! Fue mi mamá la que le dijo, yo no.

― ¡Como sea! Tienes suerte de que mis hermanos no vinieran, ¡porque si no-!―terminó de hablar con rencor.

― ¿Tenías miedo?―dijo Francis, sonriendo―Tranquilo, si te vuelven a molestar, yo te protegeré.

Arthur estuvo a punto de responder, pero no encontró las palabras por la sorpresa. Se quedó callado, y sintió la cara hirviendo de vergüenza. Se las arregló para hablar en el tono más serio que pudo. ― ¿Qué te hace pensar que _necesito_ que me protejas?

―Nada, pero, es evidente que te gustó la idea…

Antes de que Arthur golpeara a Francis, Alfred bajó del escenario. ― ¡Vamos, qué esperan! Te dejo lo demás a ti, Artie.

Los cuatro muchachos de la banda subieron al escenario, y se pusieron en sus posiciones. Una vez estuvieron listos, Arthur pidió que subieran el telón, y probó el micrófono.

―Eh… probando…―dijo nervioso, y volteó hacia atrás para ver a Francis.

Francis también lo estaba viendo, e inmediatamente sonrió. Solo con eso, Arthur sintió que sus nervios no existían, y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa si se lo proponía.

― ¡Esta es la tercera llamada!―dijo Arthur, sonriendo.

― ¡4, 3, 2!―vociferó Francis, y empezó con el ritmo de la primera canción, (antes de que el telón terminara de levantarse, como estaba planeado).

Llamaron la atención de todos en un instante, e incluso acompañaban a Arthur en la letra de las canciones. Al parecer Antonio había hecho un buen trabajo escogiendo los temas, pues la mayoría del público los acompañó con coros durante toda su presentación.

Para Arthur, pasó demasiado rápido. Apenas estaba desfrutando ese sentimiento de libertad, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habían interpretado la última canción, y el público los despidió con aplausos entusiasmados y cordiales. Cuando Alfred subió para tomar el micrófono, Arthur no pudo evitar sentirse desanimado.

― ¡Qué genial sorpresa! ¿No creen?―dijo Alfred, alegre. El muchacho de verdad dominaba el escenario. ― ¡Ese fue nuestro consejo estudiantil, quién lo diría!

Antes de que Arthur tuviera tiempo de ponerse de mal humor, Antonio y Gilbert lo abrazaron mientras reían.

― ¡Les encantó, cejas!―dijo Gilbert, sin soltar a Arthur.

―Te dijimos que saldría bien, jefe―Antonio se apartó un poco, y le alborotó el cabello, sonriendo.

― ¿Por qué tienes esa cara larga?―Francis tomó a Arthur de las mejillas y se las estiró. ― ¡Tanto que te estabas divirtiendo!

Sin darse cuenta, ya los habían rodeado un montón de personas.

― ¡Todos estuvieron genial!―dijo Matthew, alegre. Gilbert rápidamente fue hasta él, hablaron un poco, y rieron como si no hubiera nadie más cerca.

―No estuvo tan mal…―Lovino sonrió, y Antonio aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarlo.

Arthur estaba muy incómodo con todas esas muestras de afecto, y se alejó.

― ¿A dónde vas?―preguntó Francis, mientras seguía a Arthur y pasaban entre las personas viendo el escenario. El concurso ya había empezado.

―Voy… por Wendy.

―Iré contigo. Mamá se sentó junto a tu familia.

― ¡Arthur!―le llamó una bonita mujer con cabello corto. Era la madre de Alfred y Matthew. ― ¡Te vi en el escenario, fue fantástico!

―Gracias―dijo Arthur, apenado. ―Es un placer verla de nuevo.

― ¡Lo mismo digo! Oh, Francis, ¡tú también te luciste!―la mujer se acercó y los abrazó a ambos. ― Ahora, díganme dónde están sus madres. Se me hizo tarde y no me esperaron, ¿pueden creerlo?

―Íbamos con ellas, de hecho―sonrió Francis. ― ¿Nos acompaña?

―Oh, no, de momento no. Si Matt me busca, no me va encontrar…

―Entonces, nos veremos luego―Arthur se despidió, hablaron un poco más (pues esa mujer rara vez se quedaba sin tema de conversación), y continuaron su camino.

―Entre más la veo, más parecido tiene con Alfred―comentó Francis.

―Si te refieres a la personalidad, entonces sí.

En el camino, saludaron a todos sus conocidos, encontraron a Roderich, y Arthur intentó ignorar las miradas de los estudiantes lo mejor que pudo.

― ¡Qué hacen ustedes aquí! ¿No deberían esperar su turno para presentarse?―preguntó Arthur a sus hermanos menores, Kyle y Chris, quienes estaban junto a su madre.

―Somos de los últimos, así que vinimos a saludar―dijo Kyle mientras levantaba a Wendy. La niña no se veía muy complacida.

― ¡Bájame, Kyle!

― ¿Dónde está Peter?

―Tus amigos vinieron por él, dijeron que lo llevarían por el campus―respondió su madre, con una expresión completamente calmada a pesar de que sus hijos tenían un desastre alrededor de ella.

― ¿Alguien de nuestros conocidos es cercano a Peter?―Francis se unió a la plática, luego de saludar a su madre y sentarse junto a ella.

―Tino y Berwald, no te hagas el idiota.― Arthur habló en el tono que usualmente usaba con Francis, y no tardó mucho en arrepentirse.

― ¡Arthur!― Su madre lo vio furiosa, y cambió a una expresión serena cuando alguien rió un poco. ―No sé cómo puedes soportarlo, Francis.

―No te lo tomes así, querida―dijo la madre de Francis, aún riendo. ― ¿No ves que es su forma de expresar cariño?

Arthur sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba alrededor cuando aquella mujer volteo a verlo, con los ojos brillando y una sonrisa igual a la de Francis.

―Wendy―dijo Arthur, intentando escapar de la situación. ― ¿Qué te parece ir a explorar ahora?

―Pero el concurso aún no ha terminado…―intervino Francis.

―No importa―dijo Wendy, feliz. ―Mientras lleguemos a tiempo para ver a Chris, ¿estará bien, verdad?

―Claro―Arthur respiró aliviado, pues no tuvo que inventarse una excusa.

― ¡Cómo que "a Chris"!― dijo Kyle― ¡Yo también subiré con él!

Francis también fue con ellos, pues no se iba perder ninguna oportunidad para burlarse de Arthur mientras decía cosas como "Okey dokey" a su hermanita. Además de que le agradaba ver a Arthur sonriendo de forma infantil.

Llevaron a la niña a su habitación, a la sala del consejo, al club de jardinería y todos los rincones de la escuela que eran de su agrado. Antes de su turno, Kyle les habló por teléfono, y llegaron a tiempo para las últimas presentaciones así como la mención de la exhibición de arte. Al terminar las premiaciones, los cuatro muchachos de nuevo subieron al escenario y tocaron unas cuantas canciones mientras todos se despedían. La directora estaba algo molesta porque no le permitieron pisar el escenario en ningún momento para su usual discurso, pero se puso de buen humor una vez le dijo a Arthur algo como "El consejo se va encargar de la limpieza, claro" en tono de superioridad.

El día terminó, y Arthur solo podía pensar en que al día siguiente debía limpiar todo ese desastre.

* * *

Tercera parte, y se acerca la recta final.

En varias partes de éste capítulo, me llegó un extraño remordimiento: "Por qué no incluí más el prumano en esta historia, joder..."

Si alguien sigue leyendo ésto, estoy muy feliz.

¡Felices fiestas!


	11. Diciembre: parte 1

Diciembre, parte 1.

Arthur intentaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance para no tener que salir de su cama. Las habitaciones del colegio tenían calefacción, y las clases básicas de educación física se habían suspendido por el frío, así que lo esencial era evitar los _pasillos_ , algo imposible, pues para ir de una habitación a otra obviamente tenían que andar por ellos. Todo el problema, era que algunos traviesos alumnos abrían las ventanas para molestar a solo ciertas personas, pero al final el frío les afectaba a todos. Algunas personas salían de sus dormitorios a desayunar incluso con la cobija enredada; personas como Gilbert.

Así que, Arthur estaba en su cama, leyendo tranquilamente un libro mientras Francis limpiaba la habitación. O al menos, se suponía que eso estaba haciendo.

― ¿Cuándo vas a dejar eso?―preguntó Arthur, apartando la vista de su libro. ―El cuarto no se va limpiar solo.

Francis rió. ―Estoy pegando más recuerdos en el armario, ¿no es obvio?

―No es un lugar para recuerdos. Lo único que vas a ganar, es que cuando tengas que quitar las fotos, el armario va estar maltratado. Y _tú_ vas a pagar por eso.

― ¡No te preocupes por esos detalles! Feliciano tomó todas estas fotos y amablemente nos las regaló, ¡no seas malagradecido!

―Podrías solo ponerlas en un álbum o algo.

―Pero así no las verías todos los días.

― ¿Y para qué debo verlas todos los días?―Arthur de verdad no podía estar mucho tiempo sin discutir con el otro.

―Para que recuerdes los buenos amigos que tienes.

El armario, que antes tenía solo recuerdos de la infancia, ahora estaba lleno con fotos del concurso. Al parecer, los encargados del periódico debían tomar fotos, y Feliciano tomó unas cuantas para todos sus amigos.

―Como sea―dijo Arthur, irritado, y se levantó de la cama. ―Iré a prepararme desayuno.

― ¡Espera! Yo también voy.

―Claro. Que. No.―gruñó―Tú te vas a quedar aquí, limpiando.

Francis hizo un puchero. ― ¿Y cuándo voy a comer?

―Cuando termines. O si quieres, puedo prepararte algo…―Arthur rápidamente se corrigió, hablando incoherencias. ―Digo, puedo, pero no porque me importe. Es que, tú siempre me preparas-… Eh… podría intentar… si no quieres…

―Si quieres prepararme algo, no tengo por qué rechazarlo.―Francis sonrió ampliamente. Iba declinar la oferta inmediatamente, pues la comida de Arthur era algo terrible y apenas la soportaba, pero al verlo ponerse tan nervioso con esa sugerencia, simplemente no pudo decir que no.

―Sí, ya veo… lo voy a pensar―Arthur sonrió, e intentó esconder sus emociones, pero se veía extremadamente _feliz_.

Normalmente, todos rechazaban al instante la comida de Arthur (y con buenas razones), pero cuando alguien mostraba la menor consideración hacia sus esfuerzos, el muchacho gruñón se volvía la persona más alegre en el mundo. Y, en ese momento, Francis estaba dispuesto a una intoxicación con tal de ver a Arthur feliz.

― _¡Alfred, Matthew!―Arthur les habló desde la cocina, al verlos entrar y sentarse en la cafetería._

― _Hey, Artie…―saludó Alfred, sin ganas. ―Hoy… ¿no cocina Francis?_

― _No hables de ese idiota frente a mí―dijo Arthur, indignado._

 _Los hermanos se voltearon a ver con una mirada que decía: "Se volvieron a pelear…"_

― _¿Quieren que les prepare algo?―preguntó Arthur, dejando el mal humor de lado._

― _Eh… no, no creo…―Alfred empezó, pero Matthew le tapó la boca._

― _¡Claro que sí!―dijo el muchacho, nervioso._

 _Arthur regresó a la cocina, saltando de felicidad, y varios alumnos intervinieron para que Alfred no asfixiara a Matthew._

― _¡Por qué le dijiste eso!_

― _Es que… se veía tan ansioso cuando preguntó…_

― _¡Y eso qué! ¿Quieres que nos mate?_

― _Vamos, no puede ser tan malo… lo que comíamos antes sabía así porque apenas estaba aprendiendo…_

― _¡O éramos sus conejillos de indias!_

― _Nunca nos pasó nada malo, no exageres…_

― _Vaya, muchachos, ¿por qué están aquí, sentados cómodamente?―Francis llegó junto Antonio. ― ¿Quién les está preparando comida?_

― _Huh… Arthur…―dijo Matthew, despacio._

― _¿Quieren morir?―preguntó Antonio._

 _Francis rió un poco. ― ¿Por qué le dejaron hacer eso?_

― _¡Mattie le ha dicho que sí! Vamos, Francis, ve con Artie y dile que tú prepararás la comida…_

― _Ni loco―dijo Francis, al instante._

 _Un poco después, Arthur se acercaba con dos platos, y gruñó un insulto cuando vio a Francis. Luego se dirigió a Matthew y Alfred, sonriendo. ― ¡Aquí tienen, muchachos!_

 _Alfred atacó la comida, seguro con la mentalidad de "entre más rápido me la como, más rápido acabo con la tortura". Matthew comió más despacio, incómodo por las miradas preocupadas de Antonio y Francis. Los platillos tenían un aspecto fuera de la realidad, pero solo estaban un poco quemados y mal sazonados. Al final, no salió tan mal._

― _Fue… sabía bien, Artie…―Alfred se pasó el último bocado con un enorme trago de agua._

― _Gracias, Arthur―dijo Matthew, intentando sonreír. ―La próxima vez no te molestaremos…_

― _¡Para nada! Puedo prepararles más en otra ocasión.―Arthur estaba más que feliz._

― _Bueno, cejas, al menos no los mataste―sonrió Francis. Arthur había olvidado que estaba ahí, y empezaron a discutir como siempre._

― _Artie, ¿ya preparaste comida para ti?_

― _Oh, no. Lo había olvidado._

 _Arthur regresó a la cocina, y Francis volteó hacia los dos hermanos, sonriendo. ―Siempre piensa primero en ustedes, y se olvida de sí mismo._

― _No podía rechazar su comida por eso…―dijo Matthew, también sonriendo. Alfred gruñó, pero al final sonrió un poco._

.

En realidad, en otra ocasión, a Arthur no le hubiera importado que Francis dejara la limpieza para después. Era inconscientemente, pero no quería que las personas los vieran juntos. Gracias al concurso, ahora todos hablaban sobre la banda y de repente llegaban personas desconocidas a comentarles cosas sobre su presentación, y como se puede asumir, Arthur prefería mil veces _eso_ a que hablaran a sus espaldas sobre su vida privada. Bueno, no es como si Francis tuviera que ver con su vida privada. No, no tenía nada que ver, solo le molestaban los chismes.

―Arthur―le habló una voz calmada, y conocida.

― ¡Lukas! Hola, ¿a dónde vas?

Como siempre, Lukas tardó un poco en responder. ―A la cocina. Me esperan.

― ¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también voy a la cocina.

El muchacho vio a Arthur de forma extraña y habló con cautela. ―Te ves muy feliz.

―Ah… ¿Tú crees?―Arthur tosió un poco, e intentó mantenerse serio.

―No lo creo, lo sé. ¿Es que viste al hada de escarcha?

― ¿Anda por aquí?―preguntó emocionado. ― ¡No he salido para nada! Tendré que buscarla luego…

―Pensé que quizá eso te tenía de buen humor…

―Estoy… normal―dijo Arthur, incómodo.

― ¿Pasó algo con Francis?

Arthur frunció el entrecejo. ― ¿Qué tiene él?

―Nada…―dijo Lukas, cantando levemente. ―Ya no hay tantos rumores, huh.

―Sí. Estoy más cómodo así…

Arthur a veces intercambiaba mensajes con Lukas y Kiku, y en varias ocasiones les mencionó su malestar por los chismes. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Lukas empezó a hablar de eso, pues el muchacho no comentaba mucho sobre esos temas.

―El hada―Lukas interrumpió los pensamientos de Arthur. ―Creo que ya no anda por aquí. Dijo que iría al bosque.

―Oh…

―Podemos ir a buscarla luego―dijo Lukas antes de entrar a la cafetería, con tal de animar un poco a Arthur.

―Claro, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión… después de los exámenes.

― ¿Tienes problemas con alguna materia?

―No, es que… prometí ayudarles a estudiar…

― ¡Lukas, Arthur!―interrumpió Simon, alegre como siempre.

―Cállate, ¿no ves que estamos en medio de una conversación?―dijo Lukas despacio.

Simon solo rió, y continúo en un tono de voz un poco alto. ― ¡Oye, Arthur! ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con física? ¡No entiendo nada de esas malditas leyes!

―Claro, pero…

―No molestes, Simon. Arthur vino porque tiene _algo_ qué hacer, déjalo.

―Entiendo… ¡Hablemos luego, amigo!

Arthur se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, y mientras buscaba los ingredientes que necesitaría, se preguntó cuándo iba dejar de sentirse tan incómodo cerca de Simon.

― ¡Hey, cejas!―saludó Gilbert. Iba solo, lo cual era inusual últimamente. ― ¿Hoy no viene Francis?

―Está limpiando.

― ¿Lo dejaste limpiando? ¡Pobre! Se morirá de hambre.

―Le llevaré comida.

Gilbert se mantuvo callado un rato. ― ¿Él te dijo?

―No. Yo lo sugerí.

― ¿Y dijo que sí?

― ¡Sí, demonios! ¿Qué tiene de extraño? ¡Él lo hace todo el-!―Arthur se interrumpió a sí mismo.

―Bueno, supongo que es normal. ¡Si Matt dijera que me preparará comida, sería tan feliz que podría morir! Pero como hablamos de ti…

― ¿Qué hay sobre mí?―preguntó Arthur, ignorando la parte vergonzosa sobre Matthew.

Gilbert rió, y se alejó un poco. ―Hm… digamos que Francis está tan feliz de que le prepares comida que no le importaría morir de _verdad_ intentado comerla…

Entonces, un cucharón voló por el aire en un vago intento de golpear a Gilbert. El muchacho lo esquivó perfectamente, pero el utensilio golpeó a un jugador de beisbol que Arthur no había visto nunca. Las risas inundaron la cafetería.

El muchacho se levantó, tomó el cucharón, y se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba Arthur.

Gilbert se puso tenso. Si el jugador era un bruto agresivo, se vería obligado a intervenir, pues si Francis se enteraba de que un idiota le había surtido una paliza a Arthur… bueno, no sería bonito para nadie.

―Disculpa―dijo Arthur, despreocupado, y le arrebató el cucharón de las manos.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?―el joven se veía imponente, pues era un poco más alto que Arthur.

―Sí. Ahora, apártate.

Gilbert rió, nervioso, y se puso entre los dos. ― ¡Vaya, qué gracioso acontecimiento! Deberíamos dejarlo solo como un pequeño error…

―No te metas, idiota―lo más probable, era que el jugador fuera de primer año, y que no supiera con quién intentaba iniciar una pelea.

―Ya me disculpé―dijo Arthur, sin intenciones de cambiar su desafiante tono de voz.

El muchacho apretó los puños, irritado, y lanzó un puñetazo apuntando justo a la barbilla de Arthur. Gilbert soltó un pequeño grito agudo, y pidió al cielo que nadie hubiera escuchado. Se sorprendió al ver que Arthur había evitado el golpe como si nada.

― ¡No puedo creer que me intentaste golpear solo por _eso_! Algunos deportistas son de verdad unos bárbaros―dijo Arthur, fingiendo indignación. ―Dime tu grupo y expediente. Como _presidente del consejo estudiantil_ , no puedo dejar pasar esto…

La expresión del muchacho se torció con temor. Justo como sospechaba, ese idiota no tenía _idea_ de la posición de Arthur en el consejo.

― ¡Artie! ¿Estás bien?―Alfred llegó, un poco sin aliento.

―Alfred. Deberían enseñar a sus jugadores que un _diálogo amistoso_ es la mejor salida de una discusión. Debido a la situación, me veré obligado a…

― ¡No! Artie, él es uno de nuestros mejores jugadores…―dijo Alfred, en tono lastímero. Luego volteo hacia el otro muchacho. ― ¡No puedo creer que te dejaras llevar así!

El joven solo gruñó, y pidió disculpas a Arthur.

―Bueno, es mejor ser civilizados, ¿no?―Arthur sonrió, arrogante. ―Ahora lárgate de mi vista.

―Lo siento mucho, Artie…

―No importa; ese tipo de idiotas no es nada comparado con mis hermanos.

―Pero, aún así… al parecer últimamente tiene muchos problemas…―Alfred sacudió la cabeza, y abandonó el tema. ―Como sea. Mañana me ayudarás con economía, ¿verdad?

―Ah, sí. Claro…―antes de que terminara de responder, Alfred ya se había ido.

― ¡Bueno, cejas!―Gilbert silbó un poco. ―Eso fue muy… inesperado.

―Me ofendes. Puedo manejar una situación así, al menos.

―Sí, pero… pensé que quizá tendría que intervenir. Aunque no puedes culparme―Gilbert tomó uno de los brazos de Arthur. ― ¡Mira qué flaco estás!

Arthur apartó el brazo. ― ¡Déjame!

― ¡No solo eso! Estoy seguro de que tienes las costillas marcadas―dijo Gilbert, mientras levantaba la camiseta de Arthur. ― ¡Ja, lo sabía!

Y ahí estaban, Arthur luchando para que Gilbert no lo molestara y dejara de hacerle malditas cosquillas, cuando Francis llegó. ―Arthur, por qué tardas tanto…

Gilbert se apartó al instante, y Arthur se quedó inmóvil.

― ¿Interrumpí algo?―preguntó Francis.

― ¡No! No, solo… estábamos…―dijo Arthur, en pánico. ¿Por _qué_ demonios había entrado en pánico? ¡Gilbert y Antonio siempre lo molestaban así!

― ¿No estabas limpiando?―intervino Gilbert.

―Ya terminé, y me pareció que Arthur se estaba tardando mucho. Cuando venía, varias personas en los pasillos hablaban de una pelea en la cafetería…

― ¡Tan rápido!―dijo Arthur, incrédulo. ―No puedo creerlo…

― ¡Es que Arthur puso en su lugar a un idiota! Fue algo sorprendente…

― ¿Eso hizo?―Francis se acercó a la cocina, y terminó de rebanar los vegetales que Arthur tenía preparados.

―Estábamos… discutiendo un poco, ¡y me lanzó un cuchillo! Lo esquivé a la perfección, claro…

― _Claro_ que no te lancé un cuchillo, idiota. Fue un cucharón.

Francis rió, mientras empezaba a cocinar y Gilbert reanudaba su explicación.

― ¡Lo que sea! Entonces, la endemoniada cosa fue a parar a la cabeza de un monstruo de dos metros-

― ¡Ni siquiera medía 190!

― ¡Y vino hacia Arthur, y empezó a lanzar golpes! Claro, tu novio los esquivó muy bien, ¡pero yo-!

―Tú gritaste como _niñita_. ¿Crees que no te escuché? ¡Y cómo que novio!

Gilbert se sonrojó, pero continúo como si nada pasara. ― ¡Entonces usó su puesto de mandamás, y lo amenazó!

―Solo dije lo obvio.

―Entonces llegó Alfred, y habló en nombre del equipo de beisbol, pues el gigante es del equipo. Y calmó el asunto un poco.

―De nuevo con las idioteces… Y Francis, ¿qué crees que haces?

―Te preparo el desayuno, ¿qué parece?

― ¡Yo iba a prepararlo!

― ¡Así mejor!―dijo Gilbert. ―Francis, hazme un poco de comida. Me muero de hambre, luego de esa _magnífica_ explicación.

― ¡Ah, aquí están!―dijo Feliciano, quien iba entrando a la cocina junto a Ludwig.

― ¿Nos buscabas, Feli?―Gilbert abrazó al sonriente muchacho en cuanto lo vio.

―No exactamente, es que justo ahora hablábamos de ustedes―Feliciano devolvió el abrazo sin problemas.

―El nuevo número del periódico se agotó en una hora―dijo Ludwig. ―Y en la caja de sugerencias, todos piden una entrevista a los miembros de su banda.

― ¡Opacaron a los participantes del concurso!―dijo Feliciano, sonriendo. ―Yongsoo está súper molesto. ¡Logró que Yao aceptara participar, y ganaron el segundo lugar, pero a nadie le importó!

―Feli, lo dices sonriendo de forma tan inocente que da escalofríos…

―Deberíamos tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, entonces―dijo Francis.

― ¿Y van a hacer la entrevista?―preguntó Arthur, ansioso.

―Bueno, estábamos pensando en consultarlo con ustedes―Ludwig habló de la forma correcta y respetuosa de siempre.

― ¡Claro! Sería genial, ¿cierto, Gilbert?―Arthur vio la oportunidad perfecta. Así, habría menos rumores.

―Eh… sí, claro…―respondió el muchacho, ya lejos de Feliciano.

― ¿Por qué esa respuesta tan apagada? ¡Siempre eres tú el que más se emociona por este tipo de cosas!

―Es que… ¡es tan raro que tú te _emociones_ por eso! Me tomaste desprevenido…

―No digas tonterías, cualquiera quiere un poco de fama en su vida.

―No lo creo. Me parece que algo tramas…―intervino Francis.

― ¡Como sea! Ludwig, ¿cuándo sería esta entrevista?―Arthur decidió ignorar las miradas de sospecha que tenían Francis y Gilbert.

―El siguiente número es hasta después de los exámenes, así que…

― ¡Perfecto! Después de los exámenes veremos, entonces―dijo Arthur, aún algo animado. Ahora solo debía asegurarse de no meter la pata durante los exámenes, y todo estaría bien.

―Vamos, Arthur, ven a comer y deja de sonreír así. Es espeluznante―le llamó Francis.

.

Ya en la tarde, Francis y Arthur iban rumbo a la habitación 58 como habían acordado. La siguiente semana, iban a iniciar los exámenes finales del semestre. Los que estaban pendiendo de un hilo en cualquier materia, (justo como los tres idiotas estaban) solo tenían esa última oportunidad para acumular los puntos necesarios y aprobar. Claro, también había exámenes de recuperación, pero nadie quería presentar un examen salvavidas antes del baile de Navidad, (por no mencionar la reacción de sus padres).

―Entonces, ¿por qué tan emocionado por la entrevista?―preguntó Francis en el camino.

Arthur estaba algo enfadado de mentir siempre, además de que Francis no iba dejar de molestar hasta que le dijera la razón, así que decidió ir al grano. ―Es la oportunidad perfecta para que tengan algo de qué hablar, ¿no crees?

― ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso?

―Desde que todos hablan chismes sobre… cosas que no les incumben.

Francis suspiró pesadamente. ― ¿Sigues con eso? ¿Por qué te afectan tanto los rumores?

― ¡Me molesta que hablen de-!―dijo Arthur, irritado, pero no supo cómo continuar. ―Solo me molesta, es todo.

―Te molesta… ¿Qué hablen de nosotros?

― ¿Por qué pones esa cara de perro regañado? ¡Sabes que no me _agradas_!

―Sí, pero… ya te dije cómo me siento. No puedo evitar sentirme mal.

Francis volteó a verlo con una expresión un poco triste. Arthur caminó más rápido con tal de evitar esa mirada, y ocultando su rostro por la vergüenza. ―No digas… no digas eso por los pasillos, idiota.

Arthur se adelantó para tocar la puerta de la habitación, mientras Francis sonreía satisfecho.

― ¡Por fin llegan!―dijo Antonio al abrir la puerta. ― ¡Éstos dos me tienen harto con su derrame de miel!

― ¡Qué! No, no es así, Antonio…―intervino Matthew, avergonzado. Estaba sentado en una silla de madera, junto a un pequeño escritorio lleno de cuadernos y libros. ―Hola, Arthur. Francis.

― ¡Bienvenidos a mis aposentos, camaradas!―saludó Gilbert desde su cama, cerca del escritorio. Al parecer, su tercer compañero de cuarto no estaba ahí de momento.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Matthew?―preguntó Arthur.

―No seas grosero, cejas―dijo Gilbert― ¡Estamos estudiando!

―No sé si te has dado cuenta, amigo, pero Matthew está en _primer_ año―Francis ya se estaba poniendo cómodo.

―Y tú estás en _último_ año―dijo Arthur, indignado. ― ¡Matthew debería estar estudiando con los de su curso!

―Ya se lo dije, no esperen mucho―intervino Antonio. ― ¡Y pensar que yo no invité a Lovi porque está en segundo año, y éste idiota se trae a Matt!

―Pero me está explicando perfectamente las integrales y… todo ese mierdero―dijo Gilbert.

― ¡Cómo es eso posible!―Arthur ahora estaba súper indignado. ―Matthew, ya sé que eres brillante, no me refiero a eso. ¡Él no tiene por qué estar estudiando integrales, Beilschmidt!

―No, Arthur, son derivadas…―Matthew dijo despacio, intentando suavizar el ambiente.

― ¿Derivadas? ¡Entonces Gilbert no tiene ni _idea_ de qué le explicas!

―Vamos, vamos. Arthur, cariño, deberías preguntar a Matthew si está de acuerdo con esto en vez de entrometerte así―dijo Francis, en tono meloso.

―Yo no tengo ningún problema―Matthew dijo inmediatamente.

Arthur torció la boca y sentó junto a Francis, en la cama de Antonio. ― ¡Eres un virus, Gilbert! Una mala influencia para Matthew.

―Arthur, yo… decidí quedarme… Gilbert no me está obligando…

―No te culpo a ti, Matthew―dijo Arthur, sonriendo. ―Eres una buena persona, y como éste idiota está a punto de suspender una materia, es normal que quieras ayudar.

―Sí, es así, pero… no como crees…

―Tranquilo, lo entiendo. Seguro te rogó que le ayudaras. ¡Te creía inmaduro, Gilbert, pero esto es demasiado!

― ¡ _Tú_ eres demasiado, Arthur!―dijo Matthew, alzando un poco la voz, y claramente molesto. No tardó mucho en arrepentirse, y continuó hablando despacio. ―Ya te dije que… no me importa…

Todos se quedaron perplejos por la reacción de Matthew, y no hablaron en un rato.

―Ahora… ¡Matthew me alza la voz! ¡Por ti!―dijo Arthur, incrédulo.

―Arthur, ya está bien―Francis habló de forma severa.

―Pero… ¡pero Francis-!

―Shh―Francis acarició el cabello de Arthur para calmarlo, y el muchacho no protestó. Para la sorpresa de todos, Arthur se inclinó más hacia Francis, aún en shock.

― ¡Ah, no!―se quejó Antonio. ― ¡Ahora ustedes van a empezar con la miel!

― ¡Claro que no!―protestó Arthur.

―Ya, no más distracciones, hay que empezar. En lo que Arthur se recupera, tú tendrás que explicarnos los temas, Matthew―dijo Francis, sonriendo amablemente.

―Eh… no…―Matthew se levantó y juntó sus cuadernos.

― ¿Qué pasa, Matt?―preguntó Gilbert.

―Mejor me voy―dijo el muchacho, y se detuvo un momento antes de salir. ―Lo siento.

Luego de cerrarse la puerta, Gilbert esperó un rato para hablar.

― ¡Mira lo que hiciste, cejas! ¿No viste sus ojos? ¡Llorosos!―Gilbert estaba más enojado de lo que Arthur lo había visto en un tiempo.

Pero el presidente del consejo no pudo decir nada, pues quizá era cierto. Matthew a veces lloraba por las cosas más triviales que se puede imaginar.

― ¿Y vas a ir tras él?―preguntó Antonio. ―Yo ya hubiera ido.

― ¡Sí! Sí, pero…―el muchacho iba y venía del escritorio a la puerta.

― ¿Algo te detiene?―dijo Francis.

―Si no estudio… voy a fallar ésta materia también…―Gilbert tenía algunas asignaturas que ni con el máximo de puntos aprobaba, y había estado algo molesto por eso últimamente.

―No creo que te lleve toda la tarde…

―Pero si me voy, tu novio el cejas no va querer ayudarme a estudiar―dijo el muchacho, con rencor. ―Y es cierto que Matt… no puede ayudarme con todo.

―Puede que Matthew, en este momento…―comentó Arthur, mientras se levantaba. ―Esté llorando, y espera que vayas por él.

― ¿Y eso te importa?―intervino Gilbert, aún molesto.

―Conozco… ese sentimiento―Arthur siguió, ignorando a Gilbert. ―Deberías ir.

― ¿…Lo dices en serio?

―Claro que sí. Además, no puedo tenerte aquí estudiando a la fuerza. No te vas a concentrar por solo pensar en Matthew.

Gilbert se acercó, y abrazó a Arthur lo más fuerte que pudo. Después, tomó un suéter que estaba arriba de su cómoda, y salió de la habitación.

Antonio aplaudió, y se quitó unas inexistentes lágrimas del rostro de forma teatral. ― ¡Así se hace, jefe! De verdad te hace bien leer tanto. A veces dices cosas inteligentes.

― ¡Qué se supone que significa eso!

―Bueno, después de todo tú y Matthew son muy parecidos―rió Francis.

― ¿Por qué?

―Cuando fuiste corriendo al bosque. Matthew me dijo que debía ir por ti y…

La conversación rápidamente tomó la atención de Antonio, y Arthur intentó interrumpir a Francis tapándole la boca. ― ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Pero qué dices!

― ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¡Francis, no me habías dicho nada!

―Son recuerdos que prefiero mantener _privados_ , Antonio…

― ¡Sí, claro! ¡Pero bien que acabas de hablar idioteces…!―dijo Arthur, esperando que su rostro no estuviera tan acalorado como lo sentía.

Cuando Gilbert regresó, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, los tres muchachos de la habitación apenas empezaban a estudiar. Arthur solo esperó que Kiku le ayudara a Alfred con sus estudios al día siguiente, porque él ya tenía _demasiado_ con ese grupo de estudio.

* * *

No tengo idea de qué demonios le pasa a fanfiction... no me deja responder a los reviews y creo que ni siquiera se publican... Como sea, gracias por sus comentarios.

Hola de nuevo, ésta parte ha sido la más relax que he escrito hasta ahora. Seguro porque, normalmente, el final es lo primero que se piensa de una historia.

Si terminaste de leer esto, estoy muy feliz.


	12. Diciembre: extra

Diciembre, extra.

― ¡Bien, se acabó el tiempo! Bajen sus lápices y pasen las hojas al frente.

Con un sonido de campana, se anunció el fin al último examen de la semana, y con ello el término oficial de las clases para los alumnos regulares. Como tradición de la escuela, ese día las cocineras estarían sirviendo nieve en la cafetería, y muchos de los alumnos se apresuraban en llegar para alcanzar una ración.

― ¡No entiendo por qué las personas querrían comer nieve en este maldito clima!―Lovino iba junto a Feliciano y Ludwig, rumbo a la cafetería. ― ¡Me estoy congelando!

―Y aún así, vas caminando más rápido de lo normal. ¿Seguro que no quieres llegar antes de que se acaben?―dijo Ludwig, tranquilamente.

― ¡No digas idioteces!―tartamudeó Lovino. Sí, era estúpido comer nieve en invierno, pero, por alguna estúpida razón la idea de ir por esa estúpida nieve… lo ponía algo feliz.

― ¡Antonio dijo que nos conseguiría un poco! Seguro mi hermano quiere ver cómo se las arregla― Feliciano se colgó del brazo de Ludwig, y rió despacio.

― ¡No es así! ¡Me muero de hambre!

― ¿Cómo te fue en el examen, hermano?

―De maravilla―dijo con sarcasmo. ― Creo que no me quedará de otra más que re-cursar la materia…

―No seas tan negativo. En nuestras sesiones de repaso, te fue muy bien―Ludwig se había puesto la tarea de ayudar a los hermanos en sus estudios, y ambos mostraron resultados favorecedores.

― ¡Sí, hermano! Seguro saldremos bien, ¡porque Ludwig nos ayudó!

―Ajá, claro, el bastardo milagroso.

―Ah, ¡Emma! ¡Ciao!―saludó Feliciano de repente.

― ¡Hola! Así que aquí estaban―la muchacha se las arregló para esquivar a todos los alumnos que iban a la cafetería. Con ella, iba su hermano menor. ―Fui por Henri, ¡y Govert me dijo que se iba adelantar con Antonio y Afonso!

― ¿Te dejaron?―preguntó Lovino.

― ¡No lo digas así, Lovi! Se escucha patético…

―No quiero interrumpir, pero deberíamos movernos…―dijo Ludwig, al ver que la cafetería se llenaba de alumnos.

Los cinco muchachos entraron, y presenciaron una lucha sangrienta. Ahí adentro, parecía no existir el término "frío". Todos los alumnos salían de la multitud, sudando, con una bonita nieve cubierta de chocolate en las manos.

Lovino inmediatamente ubicó a Antonio. Estaba recargado contra una pared, como si nada pasara frente a sus narices; junto a él estaban Govert y Afonso, hablando animadamente.

― ¡Bastardo!―le llamó Lovino. ― ¿No se supone que ibas a conseguir unas nieves?

―Ah, ya llegaron. Pero falta Gilbert…―dijo Antonio, sonriendo.

―Mi hermano dijo que vendría con Arthur―comentó Ludwig, intentando ignorar los gritos de los alumnos en la tienda. Parecía que nunca en sus vidas habían probado una nieve.

― ¡Ya veo! Entonces, somos… ¿ocho, cierto?―Antonio volteó hacia Lovino, y guiñó un ojo. El italiano torció la cara con desprecio. ― ¡Ahora vengo!

Antonio entró por la puerta de la cocina, como si fuera el jefe del lugar. Los alumnos alrededor se quedaron petrificados al notar que las cocineras no sacaron a Antonio a patadas, pues en sus horas de trabajo _nadie_ estaba permitido dentro de la cocina. Luego de poco tiempo, Antonio salió con una bandeja en las manos, y en ella ocho espléndidas nieves en vasos de galleta. Todas eran de vainilla, con un pedazo de galleta y una cereza, además de estar cubiertas con chocolate. Solo había una con… jalea de fresa, pensó Lovino.

― ¡La que tiene mermelada es para ti, Lovi!―Antonio le pasó a Lovino su nieve, luego de darle a cada quien la suya. ―Tu favorita, ¿cierto?

Lovino intentó no sonreír, y tomó la nieve mientras apartaba la vista. ―Aunque prefiero la jalea de piña―dijo tartamudeando.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuándo?

―Desde hoy. ¿Cómo demonios las conseguiste?―Lovino intentó mantenerse calmado.

― ¡Es un secreto!―sonrió el muchacho, orgulloso. ―Al parecer Arthur ya vino por la otras, pues solo quedaban las de nosotros.

―Ah, ya veo. El cejas movió los hilos para conseguir esas nieves―dijo Lovino de forma apática.

― ¡Pues… pues sí, pero-!―Antonio intentó desesperadamente quedar bien frente a Lovino, y todos se quedaron observando la escena, expectantes. ― ¡De no ser por mí, no hubiera pedido nieves para ustedes también!

―Para mí sí, al menos―intervino Afonso, sonriendo.

― ¡Y para nosotros!―agregó Feliciano.

― ¡Feli, ya te la terminaste!―dijo Emma, preocupada. ― ¡Aún no has comido!

―Pero si no me la comía… se iba a derretir…

―Parece que ya se acabaron las nieves―comentó Henri, al ver que las personas se alejaban de la cafetería, y todo volvía a la normalidad.

―Deberíamos pedir comida, entonces―Govert se adelantó, y pidió platillos para sus hermanos.

― ¡Ludwig, vamos a pedir algo nosotros también!

― ¿Quieres comer, Lovi?―preguntó Antonio, y no recibió respuesta. Lovino estaba muy ocupado saboreando su nieve. ― ¿Sabe bien?

― ¡Lo normal!―dijo, fingiendo irritación.

―Ya veo…

― ¡Deja de sonreír así!

―No puedo evitarlo, Lovi. Es que eres tan lindo…

― ¡No me digas así!―Lovino se fue junto a su hermano a la barra, para pedir comida. Antonio lo siguió al instante, riendo.

―Vale, lo siento… ¡Ah! ¿Tú quieres el platillo seis, verdad, Lovi?

― ¿…Cómo lo sabes? Me das escalofríos…

― ¡Es normal! Yo lo sé todo de ti.

―Hazme el favor de alejarte, pervertido.

― ¡Eh, por qué! Me lastimas…

―No me importa.

―Toño, iremos a la mesa de siempre―dijo Afonso, mientras él y los demás se apartaban de la barra. ―Procura que Lovino no te mate antes de que llegues…

―Retiro lo anterior. _Él_ si me da escalofríos―comentó Lovino.

―Sí, ¿verdad?―Antonio rió. ―Pero mientras no lo hagas enojar, no pasa nada.

Lovino no entendía cómo Antonio podía sonreír por todo. Desde que lo conoció, desde que jugaban en el parque, recordaba pocas ocasiones en que había visto al muchacho sin esa brillante sonrisa. No importaba qué tan hiriente fuera lo que Lovino dijera, Antonio simplemente sonreiría y diría estupideces como "eres tan lindo" y "te quiero mucho". Siempre sonriendo, como si no existiera algo malo en el mundo.

Lovino luchó mucho tiempo consigo mismo, con tal de _ignorar_ la existencia de Antonio. No quería estar involucrado con él, porque era alguien muy positivo, y Lovino no haría más que hacer su vida oscura y negativa. Pero no pudo resistirse. Antonio, ese muchacho idiota que sonreía todo el tiempo, llegó a ser la luz que iluminaba cada rincón de su ser, en los peores y mejores momentos de su vida. No había vez en que Lovino no se arrepintiera al menos un poco por hablarle a Antonio de forma grosera, pero cuando el muchacho simplemente sonreía… era como ver que todas sus dudas e inseguridades volaban lejos.

―Lovi, ¿no vienes?

Los muchachos se apresuraron a la mesa, donde sus amigos ya comían y conversaban sin preocupaciones. Con el fin de los exámenes, llegó el fin del estrés.

― ¡Pero eso fue muy _suave_ , de verdad, Antonio!

―Muy… ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas, Feli?―preguntó el muchacho, confundido.

―De tu astuto movimiento―sonrió Henri. ―Traernos las nieves y solo a la de Lovino ponerle mermelada…

― ¡La triunfaste, campeón!―dijo Emma, riendo. ― ¿Qué te pareció el gesto, Lovi?

Afonso intervino, tan animado como los otros. ―Seguro pensaste que fue encantador…

―Vamos, no fue para tanto…―dijo Antonio, algo incómodo.

―Pues sí―Lovino alzó un poco la voz. ―Me pareció _encantador_.

Ludwig escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo, y Emma se atragantó con una zanahoria. Henri pasó a su hermana un vaso con agua, las manos temblorosas. Los demás solo vieron a Lovino, boquiabiertos. El muchacho aprovechó la oportunidad para comer tranquilamente, pero su rostro no tardó mucho en ponerse colorado.

―Oye, hermano―tartamudeó Feliciano, mientras se acercaba a Antonio. ― ¿Lo dices de verdad o… solo quieres matar a Antonio? Creo… creo que no está respirando…

Lovino tomó el vaso de Govert, y vertió su contenido en la cara de Antonio. ― ¡No seas exagerado, imbécil!

Cuando Antonio volvió en sí, se abalanzó sobre Lovino, llorando de forma dramática. Lovino no se molestó en apartarlo, y continúo comiendo. ―Demonios, bastardo, déjame comer.

―No… no puedo creer lo que veo… ¡Henri! ¡Dime que es verdad!

―Lo es, hermana… es verdad… ¡Hermano! Toma una foto de eso…

En el instante, Govert sacó su teléfono y capturó la escena. Lovino comiendo tranquilamente (aunque sonrojado) con los brazos de Antonio alrededor de su cuello, mientras lloraba en sus hombros.

― ¡Gov, Gov!―dijo Feliciano― ¡Tienes que pasarme esa foto ahora mismo!

―Ah… mi hermano… me acaba de mandar un mensaje preguntando si la foto es verdadera…―comentó Ludwig.

― ¡Ha, ha!―rió Emma en tono triunfal. ― ¡Elizabeta no cree que sea real!

―Francis les manda felicitaciones, aunque puso emoticones tristes…―dijo Govert.

Lovino terminó de comer, y apartó a Antonio. ―Gracias por la comida.

Se levantó para llevar los platos sucios a su lugar, y se detuvo antes de salir de la cafetería. Sentía las miradas de todos en su espalda, pero no le importó; ya estaba harto de ocultar sus sentimientos, y se sentía un poco generoso gracias al final de los exámenes. Se volvió para ver a Antonio, aún sentado junto a sus amigos y con ojos llorosos. ― ¿No vienes, idiota?

Antonio sonrió como Lovino nunca lo había visto, pero al voltear hacia su plato lleno de comida, su semblante se puso algo sombrío.

―Pídelo para llevar, qué esperas―dijo Lovino, exasperado. Antonio se levantó y fue hacia las cocineras. Sus amigos simplemente no podían creer lo que veían.

― ¡No recordaba que podías pedir para llevar!―Antonio estaba más radiante de felicidad que nunca.

―Lo imagino. Eres un idiota, después de todo―dijo Lovino, y cuando volteó hacia Antonio, devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras los muchachos salían de la cafetería, Feliciano no soportó más y (junto a Emma) empezó a gritar de felicidad.

.

En la habitación número 92, pabellón de los chicos, estaban Matthew y Gilbert, esperando a que Arthur les avisara cuándo iba publicar los resultados de los exámenes.

― ¡Matt! ¿Ya viste esta foto?―dijo Gilbert, asombrado. El muchacho estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama de Matthew, mientras el otro estaba sentado en el piso.

― ¿La de Antonio y…? Sí, Carlos me mandó la dirección. No entiendo muy bien, esa foto podría significar cualquier cosa…―Gilbert pasó los brazos frente a Matthew, con el celular en mano, para que viera la foto.

― ¡No cualquier cosa! ¡Toño está abrazando a Lovino!

― ¿No lo abraza siempre?

―Pero aquí, Lovino no está protestando, ¡siempre aparta a Antonio en cuanto se le acerca!

― ¿Y si lo hizo luego de que tomaran la foto?

― ¡Emma dice que Lovino no lo apartó en todo el rato que estuvo comiendo!

― ¿Entonces…?

―Creo que por fin le correspondió a Antonio. ¡Míralo, llorando de felicidad!

―Pues… qué buenas noticias, ¿no?

― ¡Para mí, son las mejores noticias que he escuchado hasta ahora!

― ¿Y eso por qué?

―Francis y yo apostamos algo, sabes… ¡y gané, gracias al cielo! No tengo nada de dinero…

― ¡No puedo creerlo!―dijo Matthew, sorprendido. ― ¿De qué apostaron?

―Ya sabes, Antonio y Francis desde… quién sabe cuánto, están _endiosados_ con las dos personas más problemáticas que conocerás en tu vida…

―Ya me imagino por dónde va esto…

―Entonces, hace poco, ambos dijeron algo como "¡me tiraré al vació!"

― ¿Qué?―Matthew estaba completamente confundido.

― ¡Andábamos de fiesta, sabes! Bueno… compramos un poco de frituras y… ¡cómo sea!

― ¿Y…?

―Pues dijeron que se iban a... ¡ya sabes, _eso_!

Matthew rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. Gilbert se sentía avergonzado de decir la palabra "declararse".

―Francis dijo rápido que Arthur era más sensato y menos problema que Lovino, así que yo le dije lo contrario… aunque no lo creía del todo, digo, Lovino de verdad es una calamidad… ¡pero me provocó, no tuve elección! Y pues… llegamos a la apuesta.

― ¿Qué apostaron?

―Francis apostó que Arthur iba a ceder primero. Yo aposté que Lovino y Antonio quedarían juntos más rápido.

― ¡Qué seguridad! ¿Y si Arthur y Lovino no correspondían?

Gilbert rió exageradamente. ― ¡Para nada, para nada! Esos dos están locos por Francis y Antonio.

―Entonces… ¿por eso Francis puso emoticones tristes en su comentario?

―Quizá; es probable. No sé si recuerde la apuesta… ¡le mandaré un mensaje ahora mismo!

― ¿Y por qué otra razón podría estar triste?―dijo Matthew mientras se asomaba al celular de Gilbert, para ver qué escribía en el mensaje.

―No es muy difícil de asumir. Al parecer Arthur ha sido muy renuente, y rechaza a Francis cada que puede.

― ¿Afectará eso a Francis? Se ve tan seguro de sí mismo…

― ¡A cualquiera le afectaría!―Gilbert sacudió los hombros un poco, por reír, y mostró la respuesta de Francis a Matthew. ―Se acuerda de la apuesta, y aceptó su derrota. Un hombre honorable, como siempre.

―Será mejor que Arthur no se entere de esa apuesta, o Francis tendrá problemas…

― ¡No te preocupes! Me burlaré de él cuando el cejas no esté cerca―Gilbert rió de la forma extraña y característica en que a veces reía, cuando sus intenciones no eran muy buenas. ― ¡Así que! ¿A dónde quieres ir por Navidad? O año nuevo, no importa cuál.

― ¿Por qué lo dices de repente? Falta mucho…―Matthew no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado.

― ¡Tendré dinero! Esta apuesta me va volver rico…

― ¿Pues cuánto apostaron?

― ¡Lo suficiente como para llevarte a un restaurante decente! Incluso para tu regalo.

―No… no deberías molestarte…

―Tranquilo, los regalos para mi familia ya los tengo.

―No es eso…

Gilbert sonrió, y se acercó más a Matthew. ―Hey…―dijo, mientras le indicaba que volteara a verlo. ― ¡No te preocupes por los detalles! No me podré gastar ese dinero en algo mejor…

Cuando Gilbert llegó a lo más cerca que había estado de la cara de Matthew hasta ahora, alguien entró de golpe a la habitación. ― ¡Mattie! ¿Viste la…?

― ¡Joder, Alfred! ¿No sabes tocar la puerta?―gruñó Gilbert.

―Dis… ¡discúlpennos!―dijo Kiku, alarmado, y jaló el brazo de Alfred.

―Pues… ¡ésta es mi habitación! ¡¿Y por qué mierda estabas tan cerca de Mattie?!

―Alfred…―Matthew solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

― ¿Necesitas que te dé la _plática_?―dijo Gilbert, sonriendo desafiante. ―Se supone que tus padres ya se encargaron de eso…

― ¡No quiero que te acerques a _mi_ hermano!

― ¡Alfred, por favor!―Kiku jalaba a Alfred con todas sus fuerzas, pero el muchacho no se movía de su lugar.

―Quién lo diría. Eres un hermanito celoso―Gilbert se levantó de la cama, y se acercó a Alfred. ― ¿Preguntas por qué estaba tan cerca? Bueno, por la misma razón que tú te acercas a Kiku, puedo adivinar…

― ¡No metas a Kiku en esto!

― ¡Ya basta, Alfred!―intervino Matthew, con la voz más imponente que pudo lograr. No fue un éxito, que digamos. Luego, sonrió e intentó calmarse. ― ¿Qué decías?

Alfred torció la cara, pero cuando volteó hacia Kiku, se calmó un poco. ―Nada, solo, la foto de Lovino y… supongo que ya la viste.

―Sí, la vi. Al parecer es la sensación.

―Sí. Sí, pues… es todo. Ah, y ya vamos a pegar los resultados de algunos exámenes. Artie me acaba de hablar.

―Gracias, Alfred.

―Pues, huh… nos vemos―el muchacho se despidió, incómodo.

―Disculpen la intromisión―dijo Kiku con una reverencia.

―No hay problema, Kiku―sonrió Gilbert.

Los dos muchachos salieron de la habitación, y que Gilbert no dijera nada estaba poniendo a Matthew de los nervios.

―Hm… disculpa, eh, eso…

Gilbert volteó a verlo, y empezó a reír.

― ¡No pasa nada!―rápido, la risa de Gilbert contagió a Matthew. ― ¡Vamos, hay que ver los resultados!

―Sí, vamos―respondió Matthew, aún riendo.

* * *

Los brillitos de manga shoujo son abundantes en esta parte.

Hola de nuevo, y disculpen si terminó muy fuera de los personajes.

PD: Afonso es nuestro querido Portugal. Él debía haber salido hace mucho, pues es un buen amigo de Arthur, pero apenas hace poco me decidí a ponerles nombres para-nada-oficiales a los personajes. Sigo arrepentida por eso.


	13. Diciembre: parte 2

Diciembre, parte 2.

Algo que Arthur nunca iba tolerar sobre ser parte del consejo estudiantil, era el momento en que publicaban los resultados de los exámenes finales.

Primero, montones de alumnos se acercaban a preguntar qué materias y salones estaban en las hojas. Después, todos se alejaban y lo observaban mientras pegaba cada hoja en el mural de noticias. Cuando por fin terminaba, la mayoría de alumnos se acercaban en el instante, y ni siquiera lo dejaban apartarse. Al final, la parte que Arthur más odiaba, era la reacción.

Se escuchaban gritos, risas, llanto, todo al mismo tiempo y por dos posibles razones: alivio o irritación. Y los miembros del consejo no tenía elección más que estar en medio de ese remolino de sentimientos, e incluso recibir abrazos repentinos.

Mientras Arthur luchaba por alejarse del mural, vio a Matthew y Gilbert acercarse.

― ¡Cejas! ¿Son nuestras calificaciones?

―Sí. Las que te interesan―dijo Arthur mientras Matthew le ayudaba a salir de entre los alumnos. Gilbert de inmediato se abrió paso hasta llegar a la pared, y tardó un buen rato en salir.

― ¿Cómo te fue, Gilbert?―preguntó Matthew.

Gilbert se acercó a los dos muchachos para abrazarlos al mismo tiempo, y dijo, riendo. ― ¡Pasé! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Todo gracias a ustedes dos!

―Tú y los demás alumnos solo deberían esforzarse un poco al inicio del semestre―Arthur habló en su usual tono de molestia, pero devolvió el abrazo sin problemas. Gilbert no respondió, solo los levantó y empezó a dar vueltas mientras reía, hasta que no pudo más y los puso de nuevo en el piso.

― ¡No tenías que hacer eso!― Matthew le daba palmaditas a Gilbert mientras el muchacho recuperaba el aliento.

―Y las buenas noticias no se acaban―dijo Arthur, aparentemente de muy buen humor. ― ¿Viste tu calificación de física? La profesora Lombrad estaba impresionada por tu resultado, y al parecer tuvo piedad de ti.

― ¡No puedo creerlo!―Gilbert de nuevo abrazó a Arthur. ― ¡La vida es hermosa!

―Veo que te fue bien, Gil―dijo Antonio, y los tomó por sorpresa. ― ¡Mi pellejo también se salvó, por poco!

―Me alegro por ti, Antonio―sonrió Matthew. ― ¿Y Francis?

―Oh… no le fue tan bien…

Francis apenas iba llegando, despacio y con los ánimos hasta el suelo. ―Tres puntos… ¡solo me faltaron tres puntos!

―Lombrad se pudo tocar el corazón, pero Harris no es tan amable―dijo Gilbert.

― ¡Ahora tendré que quedarme a presentar otro examen!

―Espera, espera―dijo Arthur. ―De igual forma nos debemos quedar hasta el baile de Navidad, idiota.

― ¡Pero me debo quedar _estudiando_!

― ¿Van a ir juntos al baile?―preguntó Matthew, emocionado.

― ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!―Arthur sonó mortificado. ―Somos del consejo, Matthew, debemos quedarnos.

―Igual, no creo que vayan a estar de amargados toda la noche. Además te encanta bailar, cejas―Gilbert, como siempre, aprovechó la oportunidad para molestar a Arthur.

― ¿Cómo se supone que bailen dos hombres?―dijo Arthur, molesto. Justo después de decirlo, empezó a tartamudear cosas sin sentidos. ― ¡Digo, no es que me-! No… no es… ¡eso no importa! ¡Ni siquiera me gusta bailar!

― ¡Ni intentes mentir! Ya te conocemos―rió Antonio. ―Yo llevaré a Lovi, ¿no es genial?

―Lo… ¿lo llevarás?―Arthur no podía creer que Lovino aceptara.

― ¡Obviamente! No importa cómo bailes, siempre y cuando estés con alguien que te importe.

―Es nuestro último año―Gilbert pasó un brazo por los hombros de Arthur. ― ¡Deberías ir al baile al menos una vez!

―El año pasado fui. Ya estaba en el consejo, por si no lo recuerdas.

― ¡Me refiero a ir con pareja, idiota!

― ¡Eso no te importa! A ninguno de ustedes―Arthur alzó la voz, y llamó la atención de varios alumnos alrededor, así que rápido se fue a la sala del consejo, dejando a sus amigos atrás.

―Lo siento, Francis…―dijo Matthew.

―Deberías disculparte con él y no conmigo. Lo pusiste en una situación difícil.

― ¿Situación difícil?―rió Gilbert.

―Por su personalidad, fue una situación difícil, Gil―Antonio explicó como si conociera del tema mejor que nadie.

Matthew seguía con cara de susto. ―No era mi intención… pensé que ustedes…

―Tranquilo. Iré a calmarlo un poco―Francis se alejó, sonriendo.

Con los exámenes finales, llegó el fin de las clases, pero eso no significaba que los alumnos podían regresar a sus casas inmediatamente. Aún quedaba un tiempo para exámenes de recuperación y al final de éstos, el baile de Navidad tendría lugar (aunque era opcional asistir).

Sin embargo, si los alumnos aprobaron y no deseaban ir al baile, solo debían asegurarse de tener todos sus papeles en orden. Entonces, podrían marcharse.

Y aunque Arthur no tenía problemas con las asignaturas, debía asistir al baile como presidente del consejo estudiantil, lo cual le molestaba un poco.

―Parece que incluso Lovino aprobó―comentó Francis al entrar a la sala del consejo. Arthur estaba sentado en el alféizar de una ventana.

―Entonces eres el único idiota que debe hacer otro examen.

―La suerte no estuvo de mi lado.

―No es cuestión de suerte, ¡es inteligencia!

―Una inteligencia que no necesito―Francis llegó junto a Arthur, y se recargó contra la ventana.

―Puede que no… pero le está costando a tu madre.

―Hice lo que pude; lo intenté. ¿Qué tal la entrevista?

― ¿Del periódico?―Arthur suspiró, molesto por el cambio de tema, pero de igual forma respondió. ―Ludwig dice que no van a sacar otro número hasta el próximo año.

―Qué mala suerte, ahora no tendrás una distracción.

―Ya no importa. Las clases terminaron.

―Sabes que casi todos los alumnos van al baile…

―Pero antes, se van a la ciudad―dijo Arthur, perdiendo la paciencia. Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué se enojaba. Quizás solo era porque Francis estaba cerca. ―Y regresan para el baile.

―Eso es solo la _mitad_ de los alumnos, aproximadamente.

―Como sea, no pienso darles algo de qué hablar.

―No termino de entender por qué te molesta tanto ese tema―Francis se acercó un poco a Arthur. ― ¡El mundo merece saber sobre nuestro amor!

― ¿Nuestro qué?―Arthur casi se caía de la ventana. ― ¡No digas tonterías!

―Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando―Francis apenas pudo hablar debido a la risa. ― ¡No necesitas sonrojarte por cada pequeñez, sabes!

―No estoy sonrojado.

― ¡Como digas!

―Deberías irte. Siempre te quejas de que te tengo en la sala del consejo, y ahora estás aquí porque quieres.

―Qué mentira, nunca me quejo de estar aquí…

Arthur le lanzó una mirada acusadora, y Francis rió un poco. ―Está bien, sí, a veces me quejo.

―No puedo creer que todos se quedaran solo por el baile―dijo Arthur, acercándose al escritorio. ―Si yo pudiera, ya no estaría aquí…

― ¿No tienes cosas qué hacer? Ya sabes, sobre el baile.

―No, el consejo _no_ organiza el baile, se supone que debes saber eso―respondió Arthur, molesto.

―Siempre tan cooperativo…

― ¿De qué? ¡Los maestros se encargan-!

― ¡Eso no, idiota cejudo! Siempre que intento hablar contigo, me respondes _ladrando_.

― ¡No sé por qué lo intentas, en primer lugar! Sabes que no me agradas. ¡Y no ladro!

―De nuevo con lo mismo… claro, Arthur, no te agrado―dijo Francis, con sorna.

Arthur apretó los dientes, pero decidió no responder a eso. ― _Entonces_ , lo único que hago aquí es esperar al maldito baile solo para sentarme junto a los maestros y así poder irme a casa al día siguiente.

―Qué raro que quieras ir a casa…―Francis lo vio, inquisitivo.

Arthur no sabía cómo responder, porque en verdad _no_ quería ir a casa. ―Ah, pues, ahora sí quiero.

― ¿Puedo saber por qué?

―No. No puedes―Arthur golpeó el escritorio, irritado por la insistencia. ― ¡Ya vete! Siempre andas por ahí con una persona diferente, podrías… ¡podrías ir y buscar una pareja para el baile!

Arthur respiró con dificultad por lo que acababa de decir. No podía creerlo, se estaba comportando como un niño.

―Ya veo, estás mintiendo. No quieres ir a casa―Francis sonrió, y se sentó arriba del escritorio. ―Solo estás haciendo un pequeño berrinche porque no te he invitado al baile.

― ¡No estoy haciendo berrinches!

―Yo creo que sí…

―No me importa el maldito baile, y no me importa con quién vayas.

―Mal, muy mal… no puedes ser sincero―dijo Francis, despacio, mientras se inclinaba hacia Arthur. ―Y si te dijera que ya tengo una pareja… ¿qué dirías?

―Diría…―Arthur se quedó sin palabras, con un nudo en la garganta.

―Claro que tengo pareja―Francis se acercó, riendo despacio, y enredó los brazos alrededor del otro. ―Tú irás conmigo, quieras o no.

Arthur sintió un extraño alivio recorrerle el cuerpo, y el nudo deshacerse. Intentó disimular. ―Qué confianza. Antes de asumir cualquier cosa, deberías aprobar matemáticas.

―Sobre eso, tendrás que ayudarme a estudiar.

―No puedo creerlo…―Arthur gruñó. Ya estaba más que cansado por los grupos de estudio.

― ¡Será una cita magnífica, te lo aseguro!

―No puedes llamar a eso una cita, _idiota_.

―Entonces, será una… sesión de estudios magnífica.

Arthur pensó que el nuevo nombre sonaba patético, y no pudo evitar reír un poco. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Francis aún estaba abrazándolo, y lo apartó. ― ¡Quítate!

― "¡ _No tengas miedo de mostrar lo que sientes de verdad, Lynn_!"―Francis empezó a interpretar la escena clímax de una de sus telenovelas favoritas. ―Vamos, Arthur, ¡di tu parte!

― ¡No sé qué sigue, barbudo!

Entre más veía a Francis, con sus exagerados gestos mientras hablaba, más difícil era suprimir su risa.

― ¡Sí sabes, solías decirlo conmigo! "¡ _Es que, no es adecuado_ …!". Vamos, dilo.

― ¡No voy a decirlo!

― ¿Te da pena ser el papel de la heroína? ¡Entonces te dejaré ser el galán!―al parecer, Francis tampoco podía evitar reír. ― "¡ _Es que, no es adecuado para usted ni para mí… soy una sirvienta_!".

―Sabes… " _sabes que no me importa, nunca me importó"_ ―dijo Arthur, riendo, pero intentando fingir seriedad.

Francis casi se cae del escritorio mientras reía, pero se las arregló para continuar. ― "¡ _Cómo puede decir eso_! _La señora… su esposa_ …"

― ¡Ella es una zorra manipuladora!

Ambos rieron y Francis tardó un rato para poder responder. ― ¡Hey, eso no va en la escena! ¡Continúa!

― " _Ella nunca significó nada, Lynn. Sin usted, no podré vivir_ …"―Arthur puso su mano en el hombro de Francis, justo como recordaba del programa.

― " _Señor, le ruego que no juegue con mis sentimientos_ …"

¿Por qué demonios Francis tenía que poner expresiones tan exageradas? Por intentar no reír, el estómago de Arthur le estaba doliendo. ― " _Llámame por mi nombre, Lynn_ …"

Y ahí terminaba la escena. Más bien, Arthur y Francis nunca llegaron más allá mientras imitaban la escena en sus días de primaria, pues lo siguiente era el beso, y a esa edad Arthur no podía reaccionar de ninguna forma más que un "blegh" infantil. De hecho, no fue hasta secundaria cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de que a Francis de verdad le gustaba ver ese programa, y no solo por burlarse de la mala actuación.

― " _No sé si debería_ …"―dijo Francis, acercándose más. ―Arthur…

―Así no se llamaba…

Las risas cesaron. Francis puso una mano en la barbilla de Arthur, y despacio, se acercó más. Y más. Y Arthur no podía impedirlo, no iba impedirlo; no _quería_ impedirlo. Pero no sintió nada. Francis no se acercó lo suficiente, solo se quedó inmóvil, viéndolo, respirando entrecortado. Y se apartó.

― ¡Una gran representación, huh! Deberíamos unirnos al club de teatro…―dijo Francis, sonriendo, con las manos en la cadera.

― ¡Qué idiotez!―Arthur jaló a Francis del cuello de su camisa, y lo atrajo contra sí. Pero tampoco se atrevió a acercarlo más. Con frustración, se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Por qué Francis se había apartado hace rato? ¿Por qué Arthur no apartó a Francis?

―De verdad… no tenemos remedio―dijo el otro muchacho, sonriendo sin gracia.

―En estos días será el examen, ¿cierto? Deberías estudiar―Arthur soltó a Francis, justo cuando Alfred entró en la sala.

― ¡Ya me enteré, Francis! ¡Tres puntos; eso sí es mala suerte!

Arthur habló para sí mismo, molesto. ―Cuándo entenderán que no se trata de suerte…

― ¿Vienes a burlarte de mi desesperación?―dijo Francis, fingiendo dolor.

― ¡Tranquilo! En cuatro días, durante el baile, no te vas acordar de ese sufrimiento―Alfred sonrió, y fue al armario de la sala.

― ¿Podrías no hacer desastre, Jones?

―No te preocupes, Artie, solo tomaré mis cosas para empacar.

― ¿Ya te vas?―preguntó Francis.

―No, solo pensé en hacer las maletas a tiempo. ¡Kiku dice que es mejor así!

Arthur asintió, satisfecho. Kiku era una buena influencia para Alfred.

― ¿Con quién irán al baile?―preguntó Alfred, y rió justo después. ― ¡Es una pregunta tonta, cierto! No contesten, no contesten.

― ¿Podrías ahorrarte los comentarios, Alfred?―dijo Francis. ―Por fin logré que se pusiera de buen humor, no lo arruines.

Y con eso, el buen humor de Arthur amenazó con esfumarse. Así que, para no perderlo del todo, golpeó un poco a Francis antes de regresar a la habitación.

.

En los pocos días que faltaban para el baile, los guardias dejaban de rondar por los pasillos en sus turnos vespertinos y eso daba más libertad a los muchachos que quedaran en el campus.

Un día, a pasadas las ocho de la noche, llegaron varios paquetes a nombre de Gilbert. A los de seguridad les importó poco, y dejaron que Arthur se encargara. Poco tiempo después, en la sala común de los chicos, una fiesta se estaba celebrando.

―Gilbert, yo _no_ autoricé esto―Arthur intentaba hablar sobre la música a todo volumen. Aún no podía creer que los maestros hicieron oídos sordos sobre esa inesperada reunión.

― ¡No seas aguafiestas! Diviértete un poco, cejas―intervino Lovino.

―Me van a meter en problemas―Arthur volteó hacia Lovino con mirada fulminante, y el muchacho se escondió detrás de Antonio por reflejo.

― ¡Claro que no!―dijo Antonio, y bebió el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago. ― ¡Culparemos a Francis, no te preocupes!

― ¡No deja de ser responsabilidad mía!

Gilbert le dio palmaditas en la espalda a Arthur, mientras (como siempre) sonreía. ―No nos vamos a lastimar, cejas, solo estaremos _conviviendo_.

―No necesitas preocuparte por las bebidas―dijo Matthew. ―Me aseguré de que no tuvieran alcohol.

Arthur alzó una ceja, dubitativo. Matthew sonrió, incómodo. ―Bueno…―dijo tartamudeando. ―No _mucho_ alcohol…

― ¡Artie!―Alfred llegó, y se llevó a Arthur arrastrando hasta una mesa donde estaban jugando algo parecido al beer pong, solo que sin cerveza, y en su lugar las bebidas que Gilbert consiguió. ― ¡Ven, juega conmigo!

― ¡Claro que no! ¿No ves que estoy _enojado_?

― ¡Perfecto! Si juegas conmigo, dejarás de estar enojado.

― ¿Por qué no juegas con Kiku?

―Está por allá con Heracles, Yiling y los otros―dijo como puchero.

― ¡Pues ve con ellos!

― ¡No! Quiero jugar contigo, últimamente no hablamos mucho…

―Casi me atrapas ahí―Arthur estaba empezando a sentir lástima, pero comprendió las intenciones de Alfred. ―Solo quieres darle celos a Kiku.

―No digas tonterías, ¡vamos a jugar!

― ¡Hey, Arthur!―saludó Afonso desde el otro lado de la mesa, junto a Govert. ― ¿Se van a unir? ¿Qué tal si intentan ganarnos?

―Puedo ganarte cuando quiera―Arthur, quien siempre era provocado con facilidad, rápidamente se olvidó de su deber. ― ¡Vamos, Alfred! Te voy a enseñar cómo se juega esto…

―Pero ya sé jugar, Artie…

―Era retórica, idiota.

Arthur pasó gran parte de la tarde jugando beer pong con diferentes personas, y perdió la cuenta de las bebidas que se tomó luego de la octava. Después, jugó a los naipes y otros juegos de mesa con cada grupo diferente de personas en los sillones, hasta que llegó con Lukas y sus amigos.

―Arthur, ¿qué tanto has bebido?―preguntó Lukas, despacio.

― ¡Nada, nada, casi nada! Solo unas cinco o seis…―Arthur estaba acostado boca abajo en un sillón, y respondió con dificultad.

― ¿Eso es nada para ti?―preguntó Ivan, divertido por el comportamiento de Arthur.

―No creo―dijo Tino. ―Casi no tienen alcohol, así que supongo que has tomado muchas…

Arthur se incorporó. Tenía la cara algo roja. ― ¡Claro que no! Estoy cuidando que… no hagan desastres… ¡No he tomado muchas!

Ivan rió un poco con eso. ―Me parece que con trabajo cuidas de ti mismo, Arthur.

―Ya pasaste al baño como cuatro veces―dijo Yao, concentrado en el juego.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes, Yao? ¿Lo has estado espiando?―preguntó Yongsoo inmediatamente.

―Tienes que pasar por aquí para ir al baño―Berwald intervino, haciendo ademanes al pasillo.

Yao asintió fervientemente ante la afirmación de Berwald. ― ¡Eso! ¡Lo he visto pasar montones de veces!

― ¡ _Eso_ no es nada!―Arthur se había perdido en la conversación, pero aún así hizo lo que pudo para defenderse.

― ¡Cierto, no es nada!―gritó Simon, y empezó a reír.

―No lo apoyes, Simon―dijo Emil en tono serio. ―Creo que deberías irte a descansar, Arthur…

― ¡No! ¡Ustedes deben irse! Todos… deben irse a sus dormitorios―Arthur empezó a hacer ruidos con su nariz, como si estuviera llorando.

Tino inmediatamente fue hasta él, alarmado. ― ¡Arthur! ¿Estás bien?

―Vamos, Arthur, te llevaré a tu habitación―Lukas se levantó y ayudó al otro a ponerse de pie. ―Tranquilo, Tino. Solo… no tolera mucho las bebidas alcohólicas.

― ¡Te ayudaré!―dijo Simon, y al levantarse de golpe, no pudo mantener el equilibrio.

Lukas suspiró, molesto. ―Ni siquiera te puedes poner de pie. Quédate aquí, ya vengo.

A pesar de ser la hora en que se suponía todos estaban en la cama, la sala común de los chicos ahora estaba más repleta de personas, pues más chicas se les unieron. Mientras Lukas intentaba pasar y apartar a las personas, Arthur se quejaba despacio.

―Estoy bien, Lukas… puedo ir solo…

―Sí, ya lo veo. Por favor no llenes mi ropa de mocos, Arthur.

―No… no estoy llorando…―murmuró.

―Nunca dije eso.

―Es que… Francis me vuelve loco… ¡me molesta! No quiero verlo…

Lukas intentó calmarlo un poco. ―Francis no está aquí…

― ¡Ya lo sé!

Contrario a lo que Lukas pensaba, su último comentario puso a Arthur peor. ―No te preocupes, seguro está en la habitación.

― ¡No! Seguro… Seguro está con una chica… ¡Con dos chicas! Qué asco…

―Por favor no vomites…

― ¡No voy a vomitar! Es que… es que…

― ¿Te molesta?―rápidamente, Lukas corrigió lo anterior. ―Quizá solo está con sus amigos…

―Es un idiota… un idiota, lo odio…

Entonces, Lukas vio a Francis sentado con Roderich y compañía, y pensó que sería mejor para Arthur no verlo en ese momento, pues estaba algo sensible. Pero justo cuando iba cambiando de dirección, Francis le habló.

― ¡Lukas! ¿Qué tiene el cejas?

―Lo llevaba a su habitación, está un poco…

― ¡Estoy bien!―Arthur parecía sentirse peor a cada momento. ― ¡Estúpido barbudo!

―Lo siento por esto, Lukas, ahora yo lo llevaré―Francis sonrió, y sujetó a Arthur. ―Gracias por soportarlo, pero no debiste dejar que tomara tanto…

―Cuando llegó conmigo ya… creo que estuvo jugando en la mesa, con Alfred―Lukas habló intentando ignorar las quejas e insultos de Arthur.

―Ese idiota…―Francis suspiró, y sonrió de nuevo. ―Nos vemos, entonces.

Lukas se arrepintió por un momento por dejar que Francis se llevara a Arthur, pero de verdad no había nada que él pudiera hacer respecto a esa relación, y lo mejor era apartarse.

―Déjame en paz…―Arthur se quejaba, pero de inmediato se colgó del brazo de Francis.

―Ya, ya, ¿qué tanto tomaste?

― ¡Nada! Dos, o tres…

― ¡Sí, claro! Esas cosas _no_ se pueden considerar bebidas alcohólicas, Arthur. Tienen muy poco-

―No molestes… ya escuché eso muchas veces―dijo el muchacho, mientras intentaba caminar bien. ―Si vas a estar así, déjame en paz. Igual, no me buscaste en toda la tarde…

― ¿Estás enojado por eso?―preguntó Francis, fingiendo estar conmovido.

― ¡No! No me importa, no me interesa qué estabas haciendo.

―Estaba preparando unos bocadillos en la cocina―Francis empezó a explicar, sonriendo. ―Cuando volví, te busqué…

― ¡No es cierto, no es cierto!―Arthur sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de negar. ― ¿Y por qué no me encontraste?

―Había mucha gente. Le pregunté a Alfred, y dijo que te fuiste a la habitación…

Arthur lo volteó a ver, haciendo un puchero. ― ¿Y me buscaste en la habitación?

―Pues… no, porque…―la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

― ¡Entonces eres un idiota!―Arthur de nuevo desvió la mirada, y empezaron a subir las escaleras.

― ¡Pero no estabas ahí!

―Pero tu creías que estaba… ¡esto es una tontería!―Arthur estaba alzando la voz cada vez más. ―Dices cosas como "lo demostraré", ¡y no haces nada! Y te apartas de mí cuando-

Francis tapó la boca de Arthur con su mano, pues estaba llamando mucho la atención, e intentó disimular. ―Oh, no es nada, no es nada, está un poco ebrio…

Arthur mordió la mano de Francis, y el muchacho aprovechó para abrir la puerta de la habitación. ― ¡No estoy ebrio! Tú estás ebrio, y eres un idiota…

Una vez estuvieron adentro, Francis llevó a Arthur hasta su cama y lo aventó en ella, ignorando sus quejas. Luego le quitó los zapatos, y lo cubrió con todas las cobijas posibles.

―No seas imbécil…―Arthur se quitó los cobertores de encima y se sentó en la cama. ―Si haces eso me voy a dormir… y mañana me sentiré horrible…

―Al parecer la habitación te hace más sensato―dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Arthur.

―Necesito un sal de uvas…

―Iré por uno, entonces―Francis se levantó y Arthur lo tomó de la manga. ― ¿Quieres algo más? ¿Chocolate?

―No… ya no quiero nada…

― ¿Y si mañana te sientes mal?

― ¡Que no!―exclamó. ―Solo… quédate aquí.

―Como ordene, Su Majestad―Francis se sentó de nuevo en la cama, y Arthur se cubrió con las cobijas. ― ¿Qué pasó con lo de "no dormir"?

―Ya cállate…

―Le llamaré a alguien, para que traiga lo que necesitas.

―Como sea―Arthur murmuró mientras se acurrucaba junto a Francis.

Al poco tiempo, la música de abajo se detuvo, y las luces se apagaron una a una. Entonces, Matthew llegó con lo que Francis le había pedido, y afortunadamente Arthur aún no se había dormido.

Francis decidió que molestaría a Arthur con su plática de borracho en otra ocasión, una vez el muchacho no pudiera fingir demencia.

* * *

Tensión y más tensión.

No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy muy emocionada por el extra de The World Twinkle que saldrá en febrero. El evento de Halloween de 2011 es mi favorito por _taaaantas_ razones, que si las explicara agregaría fácil otro 3k a este capítulo.

Si alguien sigue leyendo esto, estoy muy feliz.


	14. Diciembre: parte 3

Diciembre, parte 3.

Faltaba un día para el baile, y Francis podía soñar cualquier cosa. Podía soñar, por ejemplo, sobre su _excelente_ resultado en el examen de recuperación, o los regalos de Navidad. Incluso estaba permitido soñar sobre el baile, o el blanco paisaje de invierno, no siempre visto por ahí. Pero en vez de eso, Francis soñó (de nuevo) con cada posible situación en que pudo haber terminado aquella escena de telenovela interpretada por él y Arthur. Se estaba volviendo más que frustrante el hecho de que, en sus sueños no dudaba ni un poco en acercarse a Arthur, pero en la realidad no podía ni _terminar_ de considerarlo.

―Hace mucho no nos sentábamos solo nosotros tres en la cafetería, ¿cierto?―dijo Francis mientras movía los vegetales en su plato.

―Es cierto, últimamente siempre estamos rodeados de otras personas―comentó Gilbert con sus aún inexplicables buenos modales en la mesa.

―Se siente bien estar solos de vez en cuando―Antonio intentó sonreír, pero no podía quitarse la expresión preocupada del rostro. ―Francis… te ves horrible, ¿no dormiste?

―Claro que dormí. Yo no me desvelo jugando, como ustedes.

―Hey, no siempre pasa eso―protestó Gilbert.

―Deberían cuidarse más…―continúo Francis.

― ¿Pasó algo con Arthur?

Error de parte de Antonio. Gilbert inmediatamente tomó una idea equivocada, y empezó a reír.

― ¡Claro, eso es, Toño!―reía de forma exagerada. ― ¡Eres un pillo, Francis! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Ya era hora!

― ¡ _No_ es eso, idiota!―Francis suspiró, abatido.

―Ah… ¿no? Lo siento―dijo Gilbert, rápido y apenas entendible.

Antonio intervino antes de que Gilbert dijera otra idiotez. ― ¿Entonces es otra cosa?

―Sí.

― ¿…Sobre Arthur?

―Sí…

―Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Escupe ya, hombre―todo ese suspenso estaba molestando a Gilbert.

―Son… sueños―dijo Francis, despacio. Sus dos amigos hicieron un ruido parecido a cuando la carne cruda entra en contacto con aceite caliente, y pusieron cara de dolor.

― _Eso_ es desesperación―comentó Antonio, aún con expresión torcida.

―No estoy desesperado.

―El primer paso para superarlo, es aceptarlo―recitó Gilbert.

― ¡No necesito superar nada!

Antonio se levantó y tomó a Francis de los hombros. ―No te pierdas a ti mismo. Arthur te está pegando su… necesidad de negación.

Francis gruñó. ― ¿De qué demonios hablan?

―Toño, es suficiente―dijo Gilbert, fingiendo un tono de voz maduro. ―Veamos, Francis, háblanos sobre tus sueños…

―No te voy a contar mis sueños, ni lo pienses.

―Vaya, entonces sí es algo _malo_ ―Antonio sonrió burlón, y continúo. ― ¿Alguna idea de por qué sueñas… _eso_?

Francis decidió ignorar sus insinuaciones. ― ¿Tiene que haber una razón?

― ¡Claro que sí!―dijo Antonio. ―A menos que sea algo normal para ti…

―Nunca me había pasado con nadie―respondió Francis, molesto.

―Quizá algo te dejó frustrado…―propuso Gilbert. ―Hace poco, estuve _así_ de cerca de Matt, y ¡Bam! Entra Alfred al cuarto…

― ¿Qué tienen que ver tus malos momentos con esto, Gil?―preguntó Antonio, confundido.

― ¡Tienen mucho que ver! Después de eso, estuve soñando… bueno, _no les contaré mis sueños_ ―Gilbert imitó la voz de Francis al final. ―Pero ya entienden más o menos a qué me refiero.

Francis habló inmediatamente, intrigado. ― ¿Y qué hiciste para dejar de soñar… lo que sea que soñabas?

― ¡Fácil!―dijo Gilbert, orgulloso. ― ¡Hice mis sueños realidad!

Antonio y Francis torcieron sus caras. ―Prefiero no saber más…―dijo Antonio.

Francis dejó caer su cabeza de lleno en la mesa, y suspiró. No había forma de que pudiera solo " _hacer sus sueños realidad"_. Quizá era hora de que perdiera la cordura, y eso sería todo.

― ¡No te desanimes, Francis! Mañana es el baile, seguro algo bueno saldrá.

―Hablando de cosas buenas―dijo Gilbert. ― ¿Cómo terminó lo tuyo con Lovino?

―Me sorprende que no preguntaras hasta ahora…

―Es cierto―Francis se unió. ― ¿Tu príncipe ya es más… amable?

Antonio rió. ― ¡Claro que no! La naturaleza de Lovi es… rasposa.

― ¿Rasposa?

―Sí, Francis, tú deberías entender. No importa si en un momento son agradables, el resto del tiempo serán groseros y orgullosos.

― ¡Lo entiendo! Eliza es así―Gilbert tembló al recordar algo. ― ¡Definitivamente no hay nada mejor que alguien amable y lindo! Se los digo, Matt es de verdad…

― ¡Ya está bien, enamorado!―interrumpió Antonio. ―Sí, alguien amable está bien, pero… ¿no es mejor que esa persona sea amable _solo_ contigo y en ciertos momentos?

―Yo pienso que es suficiente querer a esa persona en todos sus aspectos―intervino Alfred, quien iba llegando con dos bandejas de comida. Kiku aún estaba con las cocineras. ―De esa forma, no importará en qué momento es amable.

―Palabras sabias de un novato―dijo Francis, más calmado por las palabras de sus amigos. ― ¡Cómo pude olvidar la verdadera naturaleza del amor!

―Por fin volviste, Francis―dijo Gilbert.

Francis se volvió al muchacho recién llegado. ―Alfred, ¿no estaba Arthur contigo?

―Sí, pero dijo que iría a la habitación o algo así.

―Deséenme suerte, camaradas―Francis levantó sus platos, y salió de la cafetería, mientras sus amigos lo despedían con ovaciones.

―Así que…―dijo Alfred una vez los amigos de Francis dejaron de gritar palabras de ánimo. ― _Matt es de verdad_ … ¿qué?

Gilbert suspiró. ―No puede ser…

.

― ¿Vas a algún lado?―preguntó Francis cuando entró a la habitación. Arthur acababa de terminar de empacar una pequeña mochila, y además estaba tan abrigado que fácilmente cualquier persona podría decir que iba a escalar una montaña.

―No te importa.

―Parece que vas al Polo Norte…

―Hace frío.

―Sé que no soportas el frío. También sé que no irías a ningún lado en este clima, a menos que fuera muy importante.

―Qué molesto eres―Arthur se rindió con ocultar la verdad. ―Iré a una pequeña… excursión.

―Genial. ¿A dónde iremos?

― ¿ _Iremos_? Tú no vienes.

Francis rió, y se acercó al armario. ―No te vas a librar de mí tan fácil.

― ¿Ah, sí? Puedo solo irme y perderte entre los pasillos.

―Claro que puedes―Francis sonrió, pues Arthur no parecía tener ganas de irse aún. ―Espérame un poco.

― ¡No te voy a esperar!―dijo Arthur, molesto. Sin embargo, no salió de la habitación. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra la pared.

Francis no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara mientras se ponía unos guantes. ― ¡Ya está! Vámonos.

― ¿Y la bufanda?

―No tengo una.

― ¡Claro que tienes! La gris, póntela.

―No hace _tanto_ frío, Arthur… además, su diseño es de mal gusto.

― ¿Y te vas a enfermar solo por eso?―Arthur empujó a Francis hasta el armario. ―No seas terco y ponte la bufanda.

―Ya entendí, ya, _mon dieu_ , pareces mi madre.

―Si ella no está cerca, alguien debe hacer el papel sensato.

―Ya sé que te preocupas por mí―Francis tomó la bufanda y se la enredó en el cuello a regañadientes. ―Pero no es para tanto…

― ¡No es eso!―Arthur, como era de esperarse, se puso colorado. ―Mañana es el baile. Sé muy bien que querrás ir aunque estés enfermo, y eso solo será una _molestia_.

―Claro, por supuesto…―los muchachos salieron de la habitación, y Francis siguió a Arthur. ―Entonces… ¿a dónde iremos?

―Por ahí, solo cállate y sígueme.

Salieron del pabellón de los chicos, rodearon las aulas de ciencias y pasaron por unos pequeños campos hasta llegar al enorme muro que definía los límites de la escuela en la parte trasera. Después Arthur lo guió hasta una puerta en el muro, y sacó unas llaves para abrirla.

― ¿Las conseguiste gracias a tu puesto, señor presidente?―se burló Francis. ―No puedo creer que tú vayas a salir de la escuela sin permiso. ¿…O _tienes_ permiso?

―Tengo la _llave_ , que es lo que importa―Arthur abrió la puerta e indicó al otro que saliera.

Francis nunca había visto esa parte de las afueras de la escuela. Luego del muro, había una pequeña pendiente que llevaba a un escueto e insípido bosque. Era de esperarse, después de todo, el campus estaba en medio de la nada. ― ¡Lo veo y no lo creo! Estás rompiendo las reglas.

― ¡Nadie debe saber sobre esto!―Arthur bajó despacio por la pendiente.

―Y encima es nuestro secreto. ¡Gilbert y Antonio se morirían por saber!

Arthur volteó a verlo, a modo de advertencia. ―Dije que _nadie_ debe saber.

― ¿Pero no hay cámaras por aquí?

― ¿Quién crees que soy? Conozco todos los puntos ciegos de esas cámaras inútiles.

Francis silbó por la forma orgullosa en que Arthur había hablado. Entonces, recordó que últimamente el presidente del consejo actuaba sospechoso.

―Estos días… has estado desapareciendo en las tardes. ¿Es por esto?

Arthur apartó algunas ramas con la mano, y se adentró en los árboles. ―Vengo con Lukas a buscar… algo.

― ¿Y no lo has encontrado?―dijo Francis, ya arrepintiéndose de seguir a Arthur. El frío se sentía como agujas pasando por la ropa y llegando hasta su piel.

― ¿Crees que _volvería_ al frío si lo hubiera encontrado?

― ¿Lukas no viene hoy?―Francis, como era su costumbre, cambió de tema. Arthur odiaba que hiciera eso.

―Podría haber ido por él pero empezaste a…―el muchacho decidió no continuar con esa oración. ― ¡No se sentiría cómodo cerca de ti!

―Ya veo―dijo Francis, para dejar el tema de nuevo, pues no quería hablar mucho sobre Lukas. ―Debiste solo pedirme desde un principio que yo viniera contigo.

Arthur rió con ironía. ― ¡Claro, como si pudiera!

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―No importa, solo… ¡no me sirves de nada en esta búsqueda!―el muchacho empezó a caminar un poco más rápido entre los árboles.

Francis le pudo mantener el ritmo fácilmente, e intentó animar un poco al joven gruñón. ― ¡Pero qué dices! ¿Olvidas que era un cazador experto?

Su estrategia parecía no tener resultado. ―Eso eran tonterías de niños.

―De todas formas era muy talentoso―Francis se rindió con eso, así que probó otra cosa. ―Ya dime, ¿qué buscamos?

―No necesitas saberlo.

―Eso es ridículo… ¿cómo voy a ayudar entonces?―dijo Francis, perdiendo un poco la paciencia. De verdad, era simplemente imposible no discutir con Arthur.

Y Arthur parecía algo molesto, también. ― ¡En nada! Tú insististe en venir.

―Bien, entonces, dime qué es lo que buscas _tú_.

―Busco…―Arthur se quedó pensando en cómo responder, y sin darse cuenta disminuyó su velocidad. Gracias a eso, Francis pudo ir caminando junto a él, y volteó a verlo una vez le pareció que tardaba mucho en continuar.

― ¿Buscas…?

Arthur volteó hacia arriba, con la mirada perdida, pero sus ojos brillando expectantes y más verdes de lo que Francis los había visto. ―Es muy raro ver días nevados por aquí, ¿cierto?―dijo Arthur, completamente perdido, y su voz inundada de felicidad.

―Sí… sí, es raro―respondió Francis, confundido.

― ¿No sabes lo que eso significa?

― ¿Tiene algo qué ver con lo que buscas?

― ¡Claro que sí!―Arthur volteó a verlo, sonriendo, y habló mientras daba vueltas en sí mismo para ver el paisaje. ― ¡Significa que tenemos posibilidades de conocer a uno de los espíritus más antiguos de la historia!

―Quieres decir… ¿una de tus amigas hadas?―ahora Francis entendía por qué _no_ servía en la búsqueda, y Lukas _sí_. Siendo totalmente sincero, eso molestaba a Francis más de lo que debía.

― ¡No es mi amiga! Sólo la he visto una vez, de lejos…―Arthur se movía ahora más energético. ― ¿Recuerdas la vez que nevó? Hace mucho.

―Claro, pero… nevó varias veces, no solo una…

― ¡La primera que recuerdes luego de conocernos! Hicimos unos horribles muñecos de nieve…

―Y Gilbert lloró porque arruinaste el suyo, lo recuerdo. Luego saliste corriendo hacia el bosque…

Arthur habría brincado de la emoción si el frío no le afectara tanto. ― ¡Porque la vi, y fui tras ella! Pero no pude hablarle.

―Y… ¿estaba ahí por la nieve?―mientras tanto, Francis intentaba seguir la conversación a duras penas.

―Algo así, no lo sé. Solo he escuchado de ella por las ninfas.

―Ah, entonces… ¿es famosa?―dijo, y para no reír, continuó con lo primero que se le ocurrió. ― ¿Qué hace en un lugar como éste?

―Ya sabes, los espíritus sienten la energía, y son atraídos por personas que pueden verlos.

―O sea, ha venido para verte…―Francis no quería arruinar el buen humor de Arthur, así que habló lo menos posible.

―No… no soy el único―Arthur puso una expresión sombría por un momento. ―Lukas ya ha hablado con ella, en aquellas veces que nevó.

Francis notó fácilmente que Arthur envidiaba al otro muchacho. ― ¿Y estás seguro de que sigue por aquí?

―Sí.

― ¿Cómo?―Francis ahora encontraba difícil seguirle el paso a Arthur, pues lo estaba invadiendo el frío.

Arthur se detuvo de golpe, y volteó a los lados. ―No puedo explicarlo, solo es… solo lo sabes, y ya.

― ¿Y no puede Lukas llamarle o algo? Debería intentarlo luego, porque me estoy _congelando_.

― ¡No estamos hablando de un perro! Es un ser anciano lleno de sabiduría-…

" _¿A quién le dijiste anciana, niño?"_ Francis escuchó una delgada voz a su alrededor, y al parecer el otro también la escuchó, pues jadeó alarmado y empezó a balbucear tonterías.

Mientras Arthur se disculpaba y hablaba al aire, Francis se quedó observándolo con curiosidad, e intentó ver algo sospechoso alrededor. Aunque no tenía idea de qué buscaba.

―Oh, no, él no puede verla―Arthur seguía hablando solo, y al saber que con " _él"_ se refería a Francis, el muchacho se puso algo incómodo.

Después, Arthur volteó a verlo, y le llamó.

― ¿Qué pasa?―preguntó con cautela, pues vio que algo salía de la nieve, y no quería que Arthur lo sorprendiera con bromas ridículas. Seguro organizó algo con Lukas, o el otro idiota del club de magia.

― ¿Puedes verla?―dijo Arthur, emocionado, mientras veía en dirección a donde se movía la nieve.

Francis estaba conmocionado. Se sentía asustado y a la vez lleno de paz y tranquilidad; estaba seguro de que Arthur por fin lo había llevado hasta la locura. De la nieve, salió un pequeño destello blanco que se acercó a ambos, y hablaba con la misma voz chillona de antes, pero solo con verla se podía sentir una calidez indescriptible por todo el cuerpo.

Arthur sostuvo una animada plática con el destello (o lo que sea que fuera), por lo que se sintió como una eternidad, y a la vez por un segundo; Francis ya no tenía idea de nada. Y cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaba de camino al campus junto a Arthur, fuera de ese extraño trance.

―Qué demonios fue eso…―Francis se las arregló para hablar.

― ¡Fue genial, cierto! Entiendo que estés sorprendido, verlos te da una extraña sensación en el estómago―dijo Arthur, eufórico. ―Tienes suerte de que te dejara verla, ¡y estaba muy complacida por tu reacción! Me gustaría hablar más con ella… pero al menos ya prometió venir más a menudo. Qué lástima… viaja por todo el mundo, y ya casi nadie puede verla…

―Con… ¿con qué me drogaste?

Arthur se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero luego empezó a reír tanto que tuvo que apretarse la barriga, y no paró de reír en un buen tramo del recorrido.

― ¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Ahora yo también veré haditas por todos lados?

― ¡Claro que no!―Arthur aún reía. ―Ella tiene magia muy poderosa, y pudo abrirle los ojos por un momento a un _idiota_ de tu magnitud, es todo. Deberías estar agradecido.

― ¡Pues no sé si estar agradecido!

―Tranquilo―dijo Arthur, un poco más decaído. ―Lo más seguro es que lo olvides antes de llegar a la escuela.

Francis se detuvo de repente, algo sorprendido. ― ¿Por qué?

―No estoy seguro―Arthur se encogió de hombros. ―Ella solo lo mencionó… Por eso no te dirigió la palabra, así sería más fácil el hechizo.

― ¿Lo mencionó?

― ¡Sí, tú estabas ahí! Bueno, parece que ya lo estás olvidando.

Francis tardó un buen rato en responder, aún sin moverse. Volteó hacia Arthur, un poco confundido. ― ¿Olvidé algo?

Arthur se quedó observándolo, y no supo si Francis estaba fingiendo o no; así que continuó caminando. ―Nada… nada, solo… hay que apresurarnos, casi llegamos.

― ¡Fue una buena excursión!―dijo Francis, intentando animar a Arthur, pues de repente lo vio algo decaído a pesar de que antes estaba tan alegre. ―Verte hablando solo no fue nada del otro mundo, ¡pero de verdad disfrutas estar en la nieve! Lástima que hace tanto frío.

―Sí―Arthur intentó sonreír. ―Al menos ya encontré lo que buscaba.

― ¡Pues no pongas esa cara! Deberías estar más feliz.

―…Te estás tomando esto mejor de lo que esperaba, barbudo.

Francis sonrió, aunque sentía que algo le faltaba. ―No soy nadie para juzgarte. Hace mucho estoy acostumbrado a tus momentos de locura.

― ¡Kirkland, Bonnefoy!

Cuando los muchachos estuvieron en el final de los árboles, ya para subir la pequeña loma y llegar al muro, escucharon la voz de un adulto llamarles.

―Mierda―dijeron, al mismo tiempo.

.

Tuvieron suerte de que la persona que los había encontrado fuera nada más ni nada menos que su loca profesora de Arte, Irene, y solo tuvieron que dar un discurso sobre lo magnífico que era el bosque luego de una nevada para salirse con la suya. No quisieron averiguar qué hacía su profesora ahí, y entraron al campus lo más rápido que se pudo.

Y ahí estaban, al día siguiente, comiendo en la cafetería con sus amigos mientras todos alrededor hablaban sobre el baile.

―Pero todos están llegando muy temprano―dijo Alfred, luego de terminar de masticar su comida, pues Gilbert no dejaba de corregir sus modales. ―Pensé que hasta la noche vería todo este desastre.

Desde la hora del desayuno, los alumnos que se habían ido la semana pasada estaban llegando al campus de nuevo, y todo el día se había estado escuchando más tumulto del normal en los pasillos.

―Para las señoritas es más fácil así―comentó Kiku. ―Pues el viaje es largo para llegar aquí, y no pueden venirse ya arregladas.

― ¿Por qué no?―Alfred tenía cara de no comprender para nada lo que Kiku intentaba explicar.

―Porque se arruinarían el peinado o el maquillaje en el camino―explicó Emma, exasperada. ― ¡Kiku de verdad entiende a las chicas!

El muchacho se sonrojó un poco por la observación. ―No… no es así… Yiling me ha explicado…

―De cualquier forma, todo este alboroto me tiene con un horrible dolor de cabeza―dijo Roderich.

― ¡Es normal que todos estén emocionados!―Antonio intervino desde el otro lado de la mesa. ―Nuestros bailes de Navidad están casi al nivel de los bailes de graduación.

― ¡Sí! ¡O sea que será _formal_!―dijo Elizabeta de repente, perdida en una fantasía. ― ¡Todos se verán magníficos!

Alguien casi escupió su jugo luego de eso. ― ¿Formal? ¡Nadie me dijo que sería formal!

―Claro que te dije, Alfred―comentó Matthew al instante. ― ¡Es obvio que será formal!

Kiku habló despacio. ―Yo también te lo dije…

―No te preocupes, Kiku. Si Matthew lo sabía, entonces Alfred tendrá algo para ponerse―dijo Arthur rápidamente.

―No veo el problema―intervino Francis. ―Alfred usó un traje para el concurso de talentos.

Alfred suspiró con alivio. ― ¡Es cierto, tengo _ese_!

― ¡Ustedes todo el tiempo exageran por cualquier cosa!―Michelle llegó a la mesa, pero al parecer no iba a sentarse. ―Emma, Eliza. ¿No vienen?

― ¿A dónde van todas?―preguntó Feliciano.

Michelle rodó los ojos, pero sonrió para responder. ―Iremos a prepararnos, claro.

―Ni siquiera son las tres de la tarde, ¿no es un poco exagerado?―todos los chicos coincidieron con el comentario de Gilbert.

―Cada minuto cuenta, ¡ustedes no lo entenderían!―dijo Elizabeta, claramente con intenciones de discutir. ―Vámonos, también debemos llegar por Erika.

―No debiste decir eso, hermano―Ludwig habló una vez las chicas se habían alejado.

― ¡Pero es ridículo, no puedes negarlo! ¿Cierto, Rod?

Roderich respondió sin tomarle importancia. ―Ellas saben lo que hacen, nosotros no tenemos por qué entrometernos.

―Según lo que escuchamos, varias chicas se van a reunir―comentó Henri. ―Así que ellas mismas se peinarán… además no solo hacen eso…

Antes de que Gilbert respondiera, Francis intervino. ―Ni siquiera intentes razonar con ellos, Henri. Mucho menos con Gilbert.

―Feliks me comentó que las ayudaría con eso, ahora que recuerdo―dijo Kiku.

―Me sorprende que no les ayudes tú también, Francis…

― ¡No digas tonterías, Toño! Que peine a mis primas de vez en cuando no significa que-…

― ¡Como sea!―interrumpió Gilbert, con un rápido cambio de humor. ― ¡Pueden arreglarse todo lo que quieran, pero _yo_ me veré mejor!

―Hermano—Ludwig suspiró abatido. —No puedes compararte con ellas; son chicas y tú no…

― ¡No importa! Igual me veré mejor que todas.

―Gilbert, no me digas que te pondrás un vestido―dijo Feliciano, muy divertido por la idea. Varios de los muchachos rieron con él.

Antonio aprovechó la oportunidad, y rió burlón junto a los otros. ―Si es así, ya no puedo esperar para verte en la noche, Gil.

― ¡Qué graciosos!―Gilbert infló el pecho, y se cruzó de brazos. ―Matt, diles qué me pondré.

― ¿De verdad?―preguntó Matthew, también riendo con los demás. ―De sorpresa sería mejor, pero… ¡la verdad es que es _rojo_ y tiene un escote muy-!

Matthew no pudo terminar, pues todos empezaron a reír más fuerte, y Gilbert se puso colorado. ― ¡Matt!

―Lo siento, no pude resistirme…

Gilbert se puso de pie, completamente indignado, y levantó su plato. ― ¡Adelante, rían! Ya los quiero ver esta noche _babeando_ por mí.

―Gilbert, no te enojes…―dijo Matthew, aún riendo.

Arthur aprovechó el momento para levantarse también, y alejarse sin molestar a los demás, pero Francis fue tras él justo después. Arthur había estado evitando a Francis, porque no quería que el muchacho tocara el tema del baile.

― ¿A dónde vas?

―A la habitación―respondió Arthur luego de dejar su plato en el lugar indicado. ―Aún tengo que empacar.

― ¿Por qué no lo haces mañana?

―No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Francis saludaba ocasionalmente a chicas que pasaban apresuradas junto a ellos. ― ¿Es que te piensas ir temprano? No creo que puedas, el baile se termina muy tarde.

―No creo haber dicho que me quedaré hasta que se termine.

―Eso dices ahora, pero estoy seguro de que no te vas a despegar de la pista de baile en toda la noche.

―No importa, porque _solo_ quiero terminar de empacar, para ya no tener ese pendiente―dijo Arthur mientras entraba a la habitación. ―Y me molesta mucho que me estés siguiendo.

― ¡No te estoy siguiendo! Yo también debo empacar.

― ¿Y por qué no lo haces mañana? ―Arthur imitó a Francis.

― ¿De verdad quieres repetir toda la conversación de nuevo? ―preguntó el otro muchacho, algo molesto.

—No. Solo quiero molestarte lo suficiente para que te vayas y me dejes en _paz_.

Francis rió desafiante mientras se dirigía a su cama, donde tenía un montón de ropa que necesitaba empacar. —Si de verdad quisieras eso, ya lo habrías logrado.

Arthur solo bufó y se concentró en rápidamente guardar las pertenencias que aún tenía en la cómoda, en lo que Francis seguía hablando tonterías. Mientras Arthur intentaba ignorarlo, se preguntó por qué Francis insistía en querer hablar con él a pesar de siempre recibir solo respuestas vagas y gruñidos.

—Por cierto—seguía Francis balbuceando. —Aún no hemos retomado tu plática de borracho…

Arthur se congeló en su lugar, pues no recordaba mucho de aquella vergonzosa noche y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, volteó en dirección a Francis. El muchacho estaba sentado muy cómodamente en su cama, las maletas ignoradas por un lado, y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sonreía con satisfacción, lo cual solo causó que Arthur se molestara. —No hubo ninguna "plática de borracho"—dijo con rencor.

— ¡Ah, fuiste tan lindo!—exclamó Francis, ignorando la mirada hostil del otro. —Te colgaste de mí y no querías que me alejara de ti…

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Podríamos pedir el testimonio de Lukas, él estaba ahí…

Arthur entró en pánico solo al pensar en la posibilidad de que su amigo lo pudo ver en un mal momento, y la primera respuesta que dio su subconsciente (como era normal), fue enojarse con Francis por haber permitido algo así, y empezó a decirle todos los insultos que estaban disponibles en su diccionario.

― ¿Por qué te pones así siempre que menciono a Lukas? ―Francis no podía evitar molestarse un poco, a pesar de que antes ya habían discutido por algo así.

― ¡Porque siempre te empeñas en hacerme quedar mal frente a él!

Ninguno de los dos estaba enfadado de verdad. Solo estaban discutiendo por las cosas triviales de siempre, pero Arthur estaba actuando algo diferente de lo usual.

―Estás exagerando, yo solo…

― ¡Eres igual a ellos! ―interrumpió Arthur, un poco alterado. ― ¡Solo buscas hacerme sentir mal!

Francis supo inmediatamente que Arthur se refería a sus hermanos, así que tuvo que sacar toda la paciencia que tenía de reserva para intentar llevar la conversación a un final pacífico; lo único que quería era molestar a Arthur, no que se pusiera a lloriquear por el pasado.

—Arthur, pero de qué hablas…

— ¡Y el estúpido baile también! ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¡Solo quieres burlarte de mí frente a todos!

Mientras Francis intentaba callar a Arthur y su lluvia de insultos por periodos, Matthew entró a la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes se molestó en hacer caso a la presencia del tímido muchacho.

―De verdad… a veces no sé por qué me molesto en explicártelo…―Francis suspiró abatido.

Arthur, que estaba más sensible por alguna extraña razón, subió un poco su tono. ― ¡No podría estar más de acuerdo! ¡Deberías simplemente dejarme solo de una vez por todas!

― ¡Sí, eso haré! ―bromeó Francis― Y tendré que dejarte solo _especialmente_ esta noche.

―No te preocupes, si quiero una pareja la puedo encontrar _enseguida_. ¡No te necesito para nada! ―gritó Arthur sin pensarlo dos veces, e inmediatamente después, se arrepintió. Luego de ver la expresión incrédula de Francis, supo que había pasado la línea. Pero no podía retractarse. Su imprudencia ya había provocado el daño.

―Por favor, no digan eso…―Matthew intentaba calmar la situación.

― ¡Claro! ―Francis rió luego de un rato procesando lo que Arthur dijo. Sabía que no lo decía en serio; sabía que el muchacho solo estaba siendo _él_ mismo, y nada más. Y aún así, Francis no pudo evitar una ola de ira recorrerle el cuerpo. ― Me gustaría ver quién se atreve ahora a invitarte a ese _maldito_ baile.

―Te sorprenderías―dijo Arthur contra su voluntad, pero sin dejar la actitud altiva. Antes de que su resistencia lo traicionara, volvió junto a la cama, y empezó a guardar su ropa en las maletas con movimientos bruscos.

Francis torció la boca y apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada y, haciendo caso omiso de Matthew, salió de la habitación. Afuera, se encontró con varias personas que habían escuchado el alboroto, y veían hacia la habitación número 74 con curiosidad. ― ¿Se puede saber qué hacen? ―preguntó Francis en el tono más grosero que hasta ahora ni siquiera con Arthur había usado, y se fue rápidamente sin una dirección clara.

Todos los curiosos se fueron inmediatamente del lugar cuando Matthew salió de la habitación para llamar a Francis. Ya que el muchacho no regresó, y ni siquiera volteó, Matthew volvió adentro.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Arthur se desplomó en el piso mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Matthew inmediatamente.

― ¡Matthew! ―dijo Arthur, mientras brincaba un poco por la sorpresa. ―Pensé que te habías ido…

El muchacho se disculpó despacio, y se sentó junto a Arthur en el piso. ― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo así?

Arthur se quedó pensando un momento, y lo vio resignado. ―No tengo idea…

―Pero… ¡pero las cosas que dijeron-!―Matthew tragó saliva, y decidió dejar su oración incompleta.

Pero Arthur sabía lo que Matthew quería decir. ―Siempre es así.

―Pue… puede que sí, pero no fue lo mismo…

―No te preocupes, Matthew―dijo Arthur mientras intentaba sonreír.

Matthew no pudo responder nada. Notó claramente que Arthur estaba forzando una sonrisa de forma desesperada, y no pudo seguir hablando. Podía adivinar que ellos solos arreglarían cualquier problema idiota o mal entendido, pero para Matthew esas últimas palabras que intercambiaron Arthur y Francis eran peor que cualquier otra discusión o problema.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, y se sentía horrible por ello.

―Lo siento―dijo despacio, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Arthur se acercó a él, y lo abrazó de forma parecida a como lo hacía en el parque, luego de que Matthew se golpeara y estuviera a punto de llorar: Con una mano le daba palmaditas en la cabeza, y acariciaba su cabello. Su otra mano descansaba en la espalda del muchacho más pequeño que él de edad, pero ahora mucho más alto. Arthur no había notado lo mucho que Matthew había crecido; ya no era fácil rodear toda su espalda con un solo brazo.

Se quedaron así un rato. Arthur agradeció que Matthew no comentara nada antes de irse y dejarlo solo, pues de verdad no sabría cómo responder a sus preguntas o comentarios. Cuando Arthur terminó de empacar sus cosas, eran ya las seis de la tarde, y Francis no se dignaba a aparecer para terminar de empacar su ropa. Arthur había pensado en empacar por él, pero decidió que sería mejor no darle al muchacho más razones para molestarse.

"Si toco sus cosas, lo más probable es que se enoje" pensó mientras veía el montón de ropa en la cama de Francis. "Me pregunto qué tanto me odia ahora…". Sus pensamientos de vieron interrumpidos por la puerta abierta de par en par. Arthur no necesitó siquiera voltear para saber que había sido Alfred.

― ¡Artie! ―dijo el intruso, en un tono de voz poco común para él. ―Matt… me pidió que te preguntara a qué hora te vas a cambiar. Quiere tomar fotos con todos, antes de que empecemos a bailar, y sudemos, ya sabes…―terminó mientras fingía una risa incómoda. Era evidente que Matthew le había contado sobre la discusión de Arthur con Francis.

―Había pensado llegar justo a la hora. Alrededor de las nueve―respondió sin darle importancia a la incomodidad de Alfred, para tranquilizarlo un poco.

―Bueno―Alfred sonrió, satisfecho por la respuesta. Seguro esperaba un "no pienso ir al estúpido baile" o algo parecido. ― ¡Tendrás que estar listo más temprano! Mattie de verdad quiere esas fotos.

―No hay problema. ¿Dónde las quiere tomar?

―Ah…―aparentemente Alfred no esperaba que las cosas fueran tan bien, y tardó un rato en responder. ―Pasaremos por aquí como a las ocho, supongo. La verdad no sé qué planea…

―Está bien―Arthur se levantó de la cama, y fue al armario para sacar la ropa que usaría. Era una buena idea salir antes, porque así Francis podría entrar una vez Arthur no estuviera, para prepararse. Lo más probable era que el muchacho no iría a la habitación mientras Arthur siguiera ahí.

Mientras Arthur sacaba todo lo que necesitaría, Alfred se mantuvo callado, y empezó a mover el cuerpo de un lado a otro en su lugar, como cuando un niño ya no quiere estar en casa de su tía y empieza a ponerse inquieto.

―Hm…―empezó Alfred, y mientras hablaba, movía la cabeza a los lados con torpeza. ― Estás… ¿estás bien, Artie?

―Lo estoy―dijo Arthur, fingiendo inocencia. Alfred se tragó cualquier cosa que iba decir, y solo sonrió para despedirse. A Arthur le estaba pareciendo muy molesto que las personas lo vieran como alguien frágil e indefenso, pero en ese momento de verdad no tenía energías para nada, excepto para una ducha con agua caliente.

.

Arthur se puso la ropa a regañadientes. De no ser por su responsabilidad como presidente del consejo, de verdad no se molestaría en ir al estúpido baile, mucho menos en las condiciones actuales. Todavía no estaba listo, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta despacio. Arthur sabía quién estaba del otro lado solo con escuchar su forma de tocar.

―Pasa, Kiku. Casi termino.

El muchacho entró lentamente, y como siempre, saludó de forma cortés. Iba con un bonito traje oscuro, corbata roja, y no había cambiado su peinado para nada. ―Alfred y los demás se adelantaron al jardín.

― ¿Al jardín? ―preguntó Arthur, confundido. ― ¿Y el baile?

―Ah… no… afuera del gimnasio, digo…—Kiku tropezó con sus palabras.

― ¿Tomarán fotos afuera del gimnasio donde será el baile?—sugirió Arthur, paciente.

―Sí, eso―al parecer, Kiku estaba tenso o nervioso, pues no podía expresarse con claridad. ― ¿Ya saliste a ver la decoración? Se ve muy bien, incluso pusieron esculturas de hielo…

Arthur ya sabía lo exagerados que eran los adornos en eventos formales como ese, así que dudaba que algo pudiera sorprenderle. Cuando salieron de la habitación, las personas desaliñadas y sucias que andaban corriendo por el campus en la mañana, al parecer se habían esfumado. Entre más gente se encontraban, cada vez los veían mejor vestidos y elegantes.

La decoración era de verdad hermosa. Era obvio por qué la directora eligió ese gimnasio, pues era el que tenía un camino de piedra desde los edificios principales hasta sus puertas, todo lleno de pinos pequeños, que en el momento estaban adornados con luces amarillas, y toda clase de figurines dorados y flores de Nochebuena. Las lámparas, los depósitos de basura, las fuentes; todo estaba bañado de dorado y rojo. Justo antes de entrar al gimnasio, estaban las esculturas que había mencionado Kiku, rodeadas de personas.

Pero a Arthur eso le importaba poco; en lo único que pensaba era en que, en cualquier momento podría ver a Francis por ahí, sacudiendo su cabello por todas partes, quizá suelto, quizá en una coleta. Lo vería divirtiéndose, riendo con otra persona, y se sentía como un completo estúpido por enojarse solo con imaginar una escena así.

Como era obvio, no todos acudieron al llamado de Matthew para las fotos, y luego de esperar suficiente, tomaron algunas con las personas que habían asistido.

—Tendré que conformarme con fotos casuales dentro del gimnasio—comentó Matthew, no muy desanimado, pues tenía toda la noche para tomar las fotos que quisiera. —Pero éstas se ven muy bien.

Matthew acercó la cámara a Arthur, para que viera las imágenes en ella. Eran muy bonitas, en especial las que había tomado Govert, pero Arthur no podía apreciarlas bien en ese momento. Francis no había puesto un pie cerca del gimnasio, y no había salido en ninguna fotografía.

La hora de empezar formalmente con el baile, había llegado. La directora y algunos maestros hablaron; dijeron cosas muy conmovedoras, Arthur lo sabía, pero nada le llegaba. Nada le sorprendía. Todos se veían magníficos, felices a su alrededor, sin embargo él no podía estar igual de feliz.

Se sentó junto a los maestros como estaba previsto, y dio su pequeño discurso de forma automática. Empezó a sonar el vals tradicional que tocaba la banda de música del colegio, y en poco tiempo ya habían iniciado las canciones modernas que todos esperaban bailar. Arthur amaba los bailes del colegio, por las piezas musicales que solicitaban, pero no quería bailar. Todos sus amigos, los que no iban en pareja, lo invitaron a bailar. Incluso Michelle llegó, e intentó invitarlo, aunque usando insultos y burlas para disfrazar su vergüenza. Arthur se negó a pesar de que en otro momento, no habría dudado un segundo en salir corriendo a la pista de baile, aún sin pareja.

Luego de un rato, divisó a Matthew que se apartaba de todos los alumnos que bailaban sin parar, y se dirigía rumbo a él. Arthur se levantó de su silla en ese instante, y salió del gimnasio sin perder el tiempo, pues no quería hablar con nadie.

Una vez afuera, sintió una ráfaga de aire helado traspasando la tela de su traje, pero no regresó al gimnasio por su chaqueta. Había unas pocas personas afuera, que apenas iban llegando al baile, así que para no toparse con ellas salió del camino de piedras moviendo los pequeños pinos lo suficiente para abrirse paso entre ellos.

Llegó frente a unos rosales, y se abrazó a sí mismo para amortiguar el frío, mientras volteaba a los lados buscando a alguno de sus inusuales amigos. De pronto, escuchó a alguien caminar detrás de él, acercándose. Arthur olió el perfume favorito de Francis por un momento, y pensó que sería su imaginación, o quizá gracias a los rosales que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, sin un suéter? ¿Te volviste loco?—preguntó Francis con voz ronca.

Arthur se volteó, un poco incrédulo, y lo vio. Frente a él, estaba Francis, con un traje grisáceo apenas apreciable debido al enorme abrigo negro que llevaba encima. Sus zapatos había sido lustrados descuidada y apresuradamente; su cabello estaba mojado y recogido con un listón azul por un lado de su cuello. Estaban a más o menos un metro de distancia, y Arthur podía oler claramente lo que se había puesto: jabón, shampoo, perfume. Era obvio que acababa de salir de la ducha.

— ¿Y tú? No me puedo creer que no te secaras el cabello, ¿te volviste loco?—Arthur imitó su tono de voz.

—Tenía prisa—dijo Francis, y dio un vistazo al reloj plateado que traía en su muñeca. Arthur lo reconoció enseguida. Era el reloj que le había regalado a Francis por su cumpleaños, pues su madre cada año insistía que le diera algún presente.

— ¿Qué hay de tu _pareja_?—continuó Francis, sin gracia en su voz. — ¿La dejaste sola en la pista?

Arthur tardó un poco en formular su respuesta. —Ya me iba. No necesito una pareja para sentarme junto a los profesores y dar un _discurso_.

—Qué sorpresa… según yo, tenías todas las intenciones de conseguirte a alguien para restregármelo en la cara—Francis no expresaba ni sorpresa, ni lástima, ni enojo. Solo estaba ahí, hablando, viéndolo con sus endemoniados ojos azules, y Arthur se preguntó por un momento cómo habrían reaccionado esos ojos si le hubiera dicho que sí consiguió pareja.

—No estoy de humor para eso. Solo quiero ir a dormir.

—Lo sé. Matthew me lo dijo.

Arthur no necesitó preguntar nada para que Francis respondiera. —Lo encontré antes de seguirte—hizo un ademán hacia atrás. —Está muy preocupado porque no te levantaste de tu silla, más que para dar tu discurso, a pesar de que están tocando tus canciones favoritas.

—Matthew debería dejar de preocuparse tanto por otras personas—dijo Arthur, fingiendo molestia para ocultar su vergüenza.

—Tú deberías dejar de preocupar a las personas.

—Simplemente debía ignorarme y disfrutar de su noche.

—No puede hacer eso—Francis dio un paso hacia adelante. —Mucho menos después de ver cómo discutíamos.

—Siempre discutimos igual—a cada paso que Francis avanzaba, Arthur retrocedía. —No fue nada diferente que otras ocasiones.

—Tú estabas diferente; te tomaste las cosas de forma personal muy rápido—Francis seguía avanzando. —Todo por culpa de tu orgullo.

Arthur ya no podía retroceder, pues tenía a los rosales a sus espaldas, y no había lugar para moverse. — ¡Eso no tiene nada qué ver!—dijo, un poco desesperado.

—Sí tiene. Estabas nervioso por el baile, y no quisiste admitírtelo—dijo Francis, ya a pocos pasos de distancia.

—No estaba nervioso—Arthur apenas podía seguir respondiendo. El frío lo invadía, y sentía su cara tensa por el contacto con el aire. —Tú me estabas molestando.

—Pero no estábamos hablando del baile, y aún así, sacaste ese tema.

Francis estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro. Arthur podía sentir su calidez, y empezó a buscar frenéticamente una forma de alejarse, pues pronto no podría soportar esa situación más.

—Yo…

— ¿Por qué dijiste todo eso, entonces?—exigió Francis. —Tenías que salir con tu "no te necesito para nada", a pesar de que te invité al baile.

Arthur no podía responder. Quería disculparse por lo que había dicho, quería explicar cómo se sentía, y a pesar de la situación, no podía responder. Francis se quedó mucho rato esperando a que contestara, pero nada salió de los labios de Arthur.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ser honesto?—dijo Francis, decepcionado, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos pequeños e inseguros, en reversa. Le dio la espalda, y se fue caminando por donde había llegado, sin decir nada más.

Arthur lo vio alejarse, callado. Se sentía desesperado, porque sin importar qué tanto gritara para sus adentros, no podía decidirse por algo para decirle a Francis.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó por fin Arthur, despacio.

Francis dejó de caminar, pero no volteó para atrás. Pensó muy bien lo que diría, pues estaba seguro de que Arthur estaba llegando a su límite con las emociones fingidas. —Al baile. Ya que me arreglé, debería al menos tomarme algunas fotos con Matthew y bailar un poco.

— ¿Con quién?—preguntó Arthur de nuevo, y esperó impaciente la respuesta.

—No lo sé—dijo Francis, en casi un suspiro. —Seguro debe haber alguna chica por ahí que no tiene pareja.

Arthur se apretó el pecho con los brazos, aunque ya no por el frío. — ¿Vas a bailar con una chica?

—Naturalmente—dijo Francis, volteando hacia abajo.

—Pero…—Arthur simplemente no podía continuar esa frase.

—Ya me cansé de insistirte por todo, Arthur.

Francis no esperó que Arthur respondiera. Rápidamente se fue, pasando por los pinos hasta entrar al gimnasio. Casi no podía distinguir los adornos, pues estaba algo oscuro y los reflectores se movían al ritmo de la canción, pero supo de antemano que seguro el gimnasio se veía muy bien. Acababa de llegar, cuando un grupo de chicas se le acercaron para platicar. Francis solo sonreía e intentaba escuchar sus débiles voces sobre el ruido de la música, cuando escuchó que la puerta del gimnasio se cerraba de forma un poco brusca. Pocos alumnos voltearon para ver qué pasaba, pues la mayoría seguían bailando despreocupados.

Arthur, luego de cerrar la puerta, se acercó a Francis mientras se frotaba la cara para entrar en calor. Las chicas retrocedieron por instinto, pues se dieron cuenta de que Arthur no estaba de buen humor.

— ¿Te cansaste…?—preguntó Arthur, sin aliento.

Francis tragó saliva, e infló el pecho, pero no respondió. Arthur apretó ambos puños a sus costados, y se acercó a Francis a la misma distancia que estaban antes, junto a los rosales.

— ¡Tienes que insistir más, idiota!—gritó, de forma ahogada, sin importarle quién lo escuchara o viera. — ¡Más y más, hasta que por fin diga que sí!

Francis se quedó con la boca entre abierta, sin poder captar lo que Arthur había dicho. Las mejillas de Arthur se pusieron completamente rojas, y torció el rostro con vehemencia, pero no apartó la vista en ningún momento.

— ¿De verdad esperas que siempre esté ahí?—preguntó Francis, haciéndole frente a la mirada intimidante de Arthur. — ¿Soportándote por siempre?

Arthur no dudó ni un segundo en contestar.

—No—dijo, tomando a Francis de las solapas de su abrigo. — _Sé_ que siempre estarás ahí.

Francis sonrió ampliamente, y rió un poco. —Respuesta correcta, para variar—dijo, mientras pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de Arthur, para ponerle fin de una vez por todas a esa estúpida distancia entre ellos. Esos malditos centímetros, que desde hacía mucho tiempo no debían existir.

.

Cuando los labios de Francis llegaron a los suyos, Arthur pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro, y todos alrededor desaparecieron. Ya no importaba si los veían, si tomaban fotos, si se burlaban, si Matthew lloraba de felicidad, si los profesores se quedaban estupefactos… lo único que importaba era llenar su existencia con la esencia de Francis. No había forma de describir ese _maldito_ momento, que había esperado por tanto tiempo de forma inconsciente, pero que hasta ahora no había aceptado.

Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo con sus labios, o sus manos, o sus pies; solo se dejó llevar por la guía de Francis, y cuando por fin se separaron para recuperar el aliento, ya estaban en medio de la pista de baile moviéndose junto al ritmo de la música. Nadie les prestaba más atención de la debida. Todos los alumnos estaban en sus asuntos, haciendo caso omiso del momento más feliz en la vida de Arthur hasta ahora, y eso era un alivio.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que fruncir el ceño incluso cuando estás feliz—sonrió Francis, sin apartarse mucho de Arthur.

Arthur ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Francis, intentado ignorar las miradas que sus amigos les lanzaban. —Cállate.

— ¡Y no puedo creer que tardaras tanto para esto! De verdad eres una persona difícil—Francis seguía hablando sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, y al hacer contacto con la vista de Antonio, levantó un pulgar sin que Arthur se diera cuenta.

—Y yo no puedo creer que me _obligaras_ a decir todo eso…—dijo Arthur en el cuello de Francis.

— ¡Era necesario!—un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Francis, por sentir el aliento de Arthur contra su cuello. —En estas ocasiones se necesita que todo sea recíproco.

—No digas idioteces—Arthur se acomodó más en los brazos de Francis, mientras de forma automática seguía el ritmo del vals. Incluso parecía que pusieron las canciones para ellos. —Solo querías que me volviera loco.

Francis rió, y se acercó al oído de Arthur. —Loco por mí, al menos.

El golpe que había esperado, llegó casi inmediatamente, pero justo después sintió cómo Arthur sacudía los hombros ligeramente, riendo. —Siempre—dijo despacio, y si Francis no hubiera estado recargado en Arthur, habría caído de lleno al piso en ese instante.

* * *

Puede que diciembre llegue a su fin, ¡pero el semestre aún no termina!

Esto tardó demasiado, pues tuve contratiempos con mi computadora. Me disculpo de antemano si tiene muchos errores, por que me hice un poco de tiempo entre exámenes para terminar con esta historia por fin. ¡La próxima actualización será la última!

Si alguien sigue leyendo esto, estoy muy feliz.


	15. Enero: epílogo

Enero, epílogo.

Los rumores se expandieron rápido durante las vacaciones. Ya ni siquiera estaban cerca del campus, y Arthur sabía muy bien que todos hablaban sobre lo que pasó en el baile entre el presidente y el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil del colegio. Estaba al tanto de todo lo que hablaban los alumnos de él, solo con entrar a las redes sociales de vez en cuando. Y para su desgracia, no solo los desconocidos hablaban de eso.

Cuando iba a casa de Kiku, a jugar o a perder el tiempo, sus amigos hablaban de eso. Cuando iba a casa de Alfred y Matthew, los muchachos le hablaban de eso. Cuando iba a casa de Afonso, Antonio y Gilbert no desaprovechaban la oportunidad para molestarlo. Si iba a casa de Lukas, no faltaba que Tino hiciera preguntas incómodas.

Pero llegó un momento en que nada de eso importaba más. Si Francis lo invitaba a salir (lo cual era muy frecuente), Arthur dejaba todo de lado e iba a donde fuera, incluso con el horrible clima de invierno sobre ellos. Ya no importaba el frío, porque sin necesidad de decir nada, Francis lo abrazaría o lo tomaría de las manos, simplemente porque ahora _podía_. Y contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, seguían discutiendo y hablando como siempre. Arthur no podía evitar estar feliz por eso.

.

El teléfono de Arthur sonó, con el tono de siempre. El muchacho justo había terminado de cambiarse, cuando fue por el aparato para leer el mensaje. Eran un montón de palabras escritas por Matthew en un apuro, y Arthur no entendió nada. Decidió hablarle de ello una vez estuviera fuera, y colocando el celular en su bolsillo trasero, bajó las escaleras.

Mientras bajaba, Arthur escuchó un grito ahogado de su madre, y de nuevo le llegó un mensaje. Esta vez, era de Chris.

" _¡Corre!_ "

Arthur no necesitó otra advertencia para salir disparado por la puerta trasera, evadiendo a su ahora histérica madre. Mientras caminaba a paso veloz rumbo a la casa de Francis, marcó el número de Matthew. El muchacho contestó enseguida.

— _¡Arthur! ¿Leíste mi mensaje?_ —dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Lo intenté, Matthew, pero no le entendí nada…

El muchacho se disculpó rápido, y se escuchaba cada vez más preocupado. — _¿Y estás en tu casa? ¡Deberías irte de ahí ahora mismo!_

—Acabo de salir. ¿Qué pasó? Chris me mandó un mensaje justo después de ti, y…—Arthur se vio interrumpido por otra disculpa de Matthew.

— _¡Es mi culpa, lo siento! ¡No quería que terminara así! Pero es que se veían tan bien, que… ¡de verdad lo siento!—_ dijo el muchacho, tropezando con sus palabras, y casi llorando.

Arthur no se había dado cuenta de que estaba caminando muy rápido; al llegar a la casa de Francis, solo abrió la reja del jardín y entró por la puerta de la cocina, como tenía la costumbre desde pequeño.

—No entiendo de qué hablas, explícate bien…—Arthur se sintió un poco aliviado. Si era sobre algo en lo que Matthew estaba involucrado, entonces no tenía que preocuparse por la posibilidad de soportar a sus hermanos mayores justo al inicio del año.

— _¿No has visto el perfil de Francis?_ —preguntó el muchacho, justo cuando Arthur entró a la estancia, y se encontró a Francis y su madre discutiendo.

— ¡No puedo creer que revisaras mis cosas sin permiso!—hablaba Francis, totalmente indignado.

Su madre, por el contrario, sonreía radiante. — ¡Yo no puedo creer que me ocultaras algo así! ¡Es genial, todos deben saberlo!

— ¿Pero y si la madre de Arthur lo vió? ¿Y si Arthur lo vió?—dijo Francis, histérico, sin tomar en cuenta la presencia del otro. — ¡No quiero ni imaginarme la reacción de _ninguno_ de los dos!

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Arthur, mientras terminaba su llamada con Matthew.

Francis se quedó petrificado en su lugar al escuchar la voz de Arthur, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su madre ya estaba abrazando al invitado con cariño.

— ¡Me alegra verte, Arthur!—dijo la mujer, mientras apretaba al muchacho con todas sus fuerzas. — ¡Justo hablábamos de ti!

—Sí—tartamudeó Arthur. Hasta ese entonces, aún se encontraba incómodo con los abrazos de aquella mujer. —Puedo darme cuenta de eso…

Francis seguía sin pronunciar palabra cuando su madre sacó su teléfono y le mostró a Arthur una foto. — ¡Francis tenía ésta foto guardada en sus archivos! ¿Puedes creer que no me había hablado de ello?

En la pantalla del aparato, se podían apreciar a Francis y Arthur bailando entre todos los alumnos, en la noche del baile de Navidad. Estaban riendo. Arthur no recordaba haber reído de _esa_ forma en el baile. No sabía cómo, pero era obvio que Matthew se las había arreglado para tomar esa hermosa fotografía, y aparentemente llegó a las manos de la madre de Francis.

—Es… una… bonita foto—se las arregló Arthur para comentar en un susurro.

— ¡Verdad que sí! Yo se lo dije a Francis, pero aún así, ¡la eliminó de su perfil!

Arthur entonces entendió todo el alboroto de su propia madre en casa. La mujer seguro había visto esa foto, y ahora mismo lo estaba buscando para despellejarlo y torturarlo de las peores formas posibles. O quizá solo estaba sorprendida. Con ella nunca había nada seguro.

— ¡Nunca pensé que mamá husmearía en mis cosas!—comentó Francis por fin. — ¡Eliminé la foto en cuanto pude, de verdad!

La madre de Francis no dejó que Arthur respondiera. — ¡Fue mi venganza por no contarme sobre ustedes!—dijo, fingiendo dolor. —Ahora ya sé por qué salen _todos_ los días, pero bueno, ¡ya me lo esperaba!

Francis protestó de inmediato, y empezó a discutir de nuevo con su madre. Arthur no podía poner atención, todo se sentía distante. No podía creer que a la madre de Francis no le importara en lo más mínimo la delicada situación, y no quería ni imaginar la reacción de su propia madre. Una ráfaga de mensajes a su teléfono lo devolvió a la realidad.

Eran de diferentes personas, aunque la gran mayoría tenían a Alfred como remitente. Al parecer, la foto había estado poco tiempo en línea, pero lo suficiente para que una considerable cantidad de sus conocidos la apreciaran. Entre todo el desastre de signos de admiración, emojis, y palabras mal escritas, vió un mensaje de su madre.

" _Arthur, me pregunto cuándo voy a dejar de enterarme de tus asuntos gracias a la madre de Francis."_

El muchacho tragó saliva pesadamente, y siguió avanzando en los mensajes, hasta llegar a otro de su madre.

" _Me gustaría que confiaras más en mí. Te estaré esperando, así podremos hablar tranquilamente. Disfruta tu tarde."_

Aparentemente, Arthur había estado viendo la pantalla de su teléfono por un largo rato sin respirar, porque cuando Francis le llamó, tuvo que tomar una enorme bocanada de aire que se sintió como cuchillas contra su garganta.

—De verdad lo siento—dijo Francis, consternado. Sus ojos se movían rápido, de forma desesperada, registrando la cara de Arthur. —Arthur, ¿estás bien?

Arthur no podía responder, las palabras no querían abandonar su boca. Intentó varias veces, y al fallar en todas ellas, solo asintió enérgicamente. Se apoyó en sus talones para dar media vuelta e irse, pero Francis lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo contra sí. Arthur estuvo a punto de golpearlo y apartarse, pero se dio cuenta de que la madre de Francis ya no estaba cerca. Así, se permitió tranquilizarse gracias al cálido abrazo.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Francis luego de un rato. — ¿Es tu mamá? Yo te acompañaré a hablar con ella, no te preocupes…

Para el momento en que Arthur ya se había calmado, no pudo evitar reír. Francis, alarmado, empezó a preguntar si se le había zafado un tornillo; lo cual no hacía más que alimentar la risa del otro muchacho.

Arthur decidió seguir el consejo de su madre, y disfrutar de la tarde. Lo que vendría, era inevitable, así que no tenía caso devanarse el cerebro en ello. Lo único que importaba, era disfrutar cada momento en que podía estar cerca de Francis; disfrutar cada argumento que podría llevar a una discusión idiota.

Y esperar a ver qué les deparaba su último semestre en el colegio W.

* * *

¡Debo disculparme por tardar tanto! Pero todo se me ha acumulado últimamente...

Nunca creí que esto llegaría a ser casi tan largo como una novela corta.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo leyendo esto, e incluso esperando capítulos nuevos. Sé que no fue la mejor narración del mundo, pero hice todo lo que estaba en mi poder. Y claro, muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron algún comentario.

Esperemos que ésto no sea lo último que lean de mi parte.


End file.
